Darkness and Stars
by RoadDogStone
Summary: Captain's Archer and Hernandez are stuck in another reality. And the only option of hopefully getting home lies within two places, that really shouldn't exist. Upon transporting down, things start to get worse.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Star Trek, Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Star Gate SG-1 (Atlantis by extension). Belong to their respective owners. I am not making any proceeds from this story, or the use of characters or concepts. I'm simply borrowing them for a bit._

_Please don't sue me._

**Tuesday March 3rd 1998. 10:15 pm. Sunnydale California.**

Captain Jonathan Archer watched the transporter platform on board the Enterprise fade away to nothing, and their destination slowly replace it.

As soon as the transport was complete he was already moving. Turning out of habit to ensure his two companions had arrived safely with him.

Lieutenant Malcolm Reed was already moving across the small urban park, only a few meters, but far enough to quickly get an idea if they'd been spotted no doubt.

Commander T'pol ignored the surroundings, at least in all outward appearance. She was already consulting the tricorder. Adjusting the small hand held scanner as she moved to stand next to him.

"Captain, this park appears to be some sort of recreational area" she commented absently, looking towards a swing-set and other related structures.

He smiled "It's called a playground".

She said nothing for a moment as she focused on the device "An impressive level of quantum energy is being generated. The tricorder is having difficulty trying to determine anything beyond the source of said energy".

"Meaning what?" he asked.

"At this time i cannot determine any life signs. I suggest we should try to...blend in" she replied.

Archer smiled and turned to his Tactical Officer "Malcom, anything?" he asked as the short Brit moved back towards them.

"It's pretty dead out here sir, i don't think we were spotted" he replied "Though it seems a little too quiet".

Jon nodded "I feel it too. Wary and anxious".

T'pol regarded both men with analytical eyes "The emotions you are experiencing could be nothing more than the current situation. Both the Enterprise and Columbia are severely damaged, trapped in the past and somehow alien technology has been either acquired or given to the United States Government, contrary to documented history. If i were human, i would likely experience the same".

Both men smiled at her as she spoke. She raised an eyebrow upon noticing their amusement "As i said. **If**_**, **_i was human".

Jon chuckled "Right. So, what now T'pol. Any idea of where this quantum signature is being generated from?".

The short Vulcan Science officer nodded "I managed to narrow the signal enough, the energy is being generated from a structure point four kilometers to the north, north west. The readings are unlike anything i have encountered".

Jon nodded "Okay, lets make this quick, we check this place out. See if we can get access and gather better data then return to the enterprise".

Without waiting for a response he turned and started walking. Though his every sense was on full alert. Something about this town put him completely on edge. And after seven years of service on the Enterprise, he knew better than to ignore his instincts.

**Tuesday March 3rd, 10:15 pm. Colorado Springs. Cheyenne Mountain.**

Deep inside Cheyenne mountain, twenty seven levels below the lowest level of NORAD, three beams of white light appeared within a small broom closet. Quickly coalescing into three figures dressed in Air force Uniforms.

Captain Erika Hernandez adjusted her hopefully accurate Air force Colonels uniform, and checked for her concealed Phase pistol and communicator out of habit.

She hated the transporters, but the location of the strange Neutrino signature required their use. Besides, using the shuttle to reach the planet would have been a dead give away to their presence.

She turned slightly, noting the presence of both her Science Officer Lieutenant Commander Kalil el-Rashad, a tall man of Iraqi heritage. Dressed in the uniform of an Airforce Major. She smirked as she watched him adjust the uniform slightly.

"It itches" he whispered.

"Stop, anyone sees you doing that and our cover is blown" replied her chief of security Lieutenant Kiona Thayer. Dressed up in a Captains uniform.

Erika nodded "Shes right Kal" she whispered. "And you Ki, no talking. I'm pretty sure the US Airforce didn't include french speaking Canadians".

Kiona rolled her eyes, then made an exaggerated motion of zipping her lips.

Erika shook her head "Deep inside a secure twentieth century military facility, and my command staff is making jokes. Somethings never change" she muttered.

Kalil squeezed forward, his tricorder in hand "The signal is not far from here, fifty two meters east and six meters down" he said "And no, before you ask, this is the best location to beam in, based off the schematics of this facility we managed to acquire when **I **gained access to the Department of Defense Computers" he finished haughtily.

"Wasn't going to say a word Commander...Major" Erika quickly corrected..

"Life signs?" Kiona asked, absently adjusting the knee length skirt as she spoke.

He checked the tricorder "Eleven life signs. Two on this level. Twenty meters away, both stationary at one meter apart. Nine are on the level below us. Twenty six meters or so. Some kind of control room i think".

Erika nodded "Alright. First things first. Are you sure you can scan their security panels and then program these access cards?" she asked, fingering the plastic card attached to her jacket.

Kal nodded "Piece of cake. I'll have us into every room on this base if you wanted".

Kiona huffed "I don't know why you didn't just get the access codes from the D.O.D. Computers before we beamed down".

Kalil raised his eyebrow in a very Vulcan like fashion "Those codes weren't on the D.O.D. Computers Lieutenant. This facility is completely separate. Far more secure. And with the damage to the Columbia's computers, we could have been detected".

Erika silenced them both with a wave of her hand "Enough. We have a mission to accomplish. Now let's see if we can find out what's generating a stable wormhole".

"Then what?" Kiona asked instantly.

"And then hope it gives us an option on how to get home" Erika replied as she opened the door and stepped out.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Star Trek, Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Star Gate SG-1 (Atlantis by extension). Belong to their respective owners. I am not making any proceeds from this story, or the use of characters or concepts. I'm simply borrowing them for a bit._

_Please don't sue me._

_**Two days earlier...March 1st, 2157.**_

"Helm hard to port!. Malcolm draw their fire!" Captain Jonathan Archer hollered over the hiss of the bridge fire suppression system.

"Aye sir. Phase Cannons firing.....direct hit, negligible damage" Malcolm replied.

"Captain, the seven remaining cargo haulers are nearing the edge of Deneva Colony defense grid. Three minutes and fourteen seconds" T'pol interjected.

"Target's alpha and bravo are moving off. One one seven by four three. Looks like their regrouping" Malcolm reported.

"Don't give them the chance...How's Columbia handling?" Jon asked in return.

T'pol checked the scanner "Hull plating is holding, damage to internal systems appear to be minimal".

"Hoshi, what's our status?".

"Internal damage is minimal. But the initial attack knocked out the secondary warp regulators" she replied.

Jon watched both the mainscreen and the tactical readout on the arm of his command chair. This was turning out to be a very bad day.

He gritted his teeth "What's the status on the colony garrison detachment?".

T'pol again checked her sensors "At current speed one minute ten seconds".

He didn't look up from the tactical on his chair "Malcolm, keep the pressure on those two ships. Hoshi, tell the garrison to move to back up Columbia. Those two ships are too close to the Haulers".

"Captain. ECS vessels now two minutes forty seconds from defense grid. Garrison ETA fifty two seconds" T'pol droned. Sounding completely unconcerned with the battle that raged around them.

Malcolm hissed as his console bleeped at him "Their coming around. Seven three oh by one nine. Oblique angle. I can't keep an accurate weapons lock".

"Keep firing" Jon ordered "Save Torpedoes for sure shots".

The ship shook again only seconds later "Shields are down to seventy percent".

Jon nodded "Nothing like a live fire to test a new system".

"All systems are operating within expected parameters Captain" she quickly added.

Hoshi turned slightly "Garrison has arrived. Their moving to support Columbia".

"That was a lot quicker than fifty seconds" he muttered.

"Helm, alter course. Oh three seven by nine six. Malcolm, arm torpedoes. Let's see if we can force them towards Columbia and the garrison" he calmly ordered "The convoy is safe. Now let's find out who these guys are!".

The ship altered trajectory only slightly as it shot through space, towards the two black hulled warships. Neither of them seemed concerned if they're continued course was any indication.

"Garrison forces have isolated one ship. Columbia is pursuing the second" T'pol called out.

Abruptly the data on his chair changed, just as Malcolm Reed cursed silently under his breath "Both ships are breaking off sir. High Impulse".

"Damn" he growled, seeing the same data displayed on his chairs console "Alright, bring us about. Target Columbia's ship".

T'pol gasped from her seat "Captain, unidentified object has appeared within the colony defense grid".

Jon hesitated, only for a second "Tell me the entire Garrison didn't respond".

"No, NF-11 _Guardian_ is still in system, they're moving to intercept" she nodded.

Jon checked the small tactical display. It would take them nearly five minutes at high Impulse to reach Deneva colony. His brain churned over the situation quickly.

"Travis, set course to intercept" he frowned "Warp one".

Everyone looked up briefly at the command. No one commented but they all knew how dangerous it was to Warp Into a star system.

"Aye sir" was all the young boomer helmsman said "Warp one in three, two..".

The view-screen flickered only once as the Warp engine kicked in.

Everything went white.

_**Tuesday March 3**__**rd**__** 1998. 10;25 pm. Sunnydale California.**_

Alexander Lavelle Harris, or Xander to his friends, sighed in frustration at how uncomfortable the couch in Giles office was to actually sleep on. Not like he really had a choice. It was far better than another encounter with his parents, and there was no way he was going to wander the town all night.

A few more tosses and turns later he finally found a comfortable position. Or mostly comfortable, with one arm arched under his head and his legs twisted around each other as they draped over the arm at the end. But he ignored the oddity of his position and focused on his breathing. Tomorrow would likely be a big day. With Buffy being released from the hospital after her illness, after being reinfected in order to find and kill Der Kindestod.

All thought of the last few days ceased as an odd noise reached his ears. The single door leading to the stacks being opened, he knew that sound intimately.

He slowly pulled his thin blanket off and slipped onto the cold linoleum floor. Quickly slipping his sneakers on before moving towards the office door. Staying low even though the entire library was mostly dark.

Peaking up through the small window he could see three beams of light moving up amongst the stacks. No voices however. However these people were, they were at least somewhat competent.

He quickly glanced around the area, and spotted one of Giles favorite swords. A basket hilt Saber. He grabbed it quietly and then looked back out into the library. The intruders still hidden amongst the stacks.

With a quick breath to fortify the fleeting courage he felt, and to quell the heavy beating of his heart he quietly turned the knob to the office door, and pushed it open just enough to slip into the library, quickly sliding to the left and behind the large counter.

Making his way to the emergency supply box he knew Giles kept back here, he quickly grabbed two stakes, slipping them into his pants pockets and a glass bottle of holy water the size of a mickey. And smiled upon finding Buffys Crossbow sitting on the lower shelf.

The sounds of people moving stopped. The flashlights they were using were still moving all around the library, casting shadows on the wall behind him.

"Captain, the source of the Quantum field is originating from this room. The emissions however are too much for the tricorder to ascertain an exact position" a voice suddenly said, shattering the silence.

A male voice cut in, with a very British voice "It would be nice to know if anyone's home. I dont relish the idea of explaining our presence".

"Relax Malcolm. If anyone comes we'll have plenty of places to hide" a third male voice echoed, sounding completely american "T'pol, can you refine the tricorder, we need a better idea on where that field is being generated from".

_T'pol, what kind of name is that?_ Xander thought _Must be a demon name. But why are two humans working with a demon?._

"I will require a few minutes" the woman, T'pol responded.

"Captain" the brit Malcolm called out quietly "This is odd".

"It's a book cage Malcom. It contains books, not out of place in a high school library".

"I would imagine a book cage to carry books sir. But swords?" Malcolm responded.

"What?" the _Captain_ said.

Silence stretched out for several seconds. "Well, that's not normal".

The woman, T'pol interrupted the two men "Captain, i have re-modulated the scanner. The readings i am detecting indicate the Quantum field is being generated exactly eleven meters below this point. From these readings, i believe the field is somehow being contained".

"Any relation to the quantum frequency the ships sensors recorded when we crossed over?" the Captain asked.

"There is no correlation" she said quietly.

"Damn" he sighed "Alright, even if there's nothing linking this to the anomaly that brought us here. We still need to find it. Something generating this much quantum energy shouldn't exist here".

"Such technology should not exist at all. To be precise" T'pol's voice echoed.

"Still, we should take a look" The Captain said a few seconds later "It might give us an idea of how to proceed".

Xander shook his head, this was bad. These people were obviously talking about the Hellmouth. Even worse, they thought some kind of technology was the cause of it. He had to do soemthing before something bad happened. Of course, that something he knew was just plain stupid. But, he was Xander. He smirked to himself. Stupid acts of desperation was his specialty.

He peaked up over the counter. All three were paying no attention to his direction. So he took a quiet yet large intake of oxygen and stood up to his full height. Buffy's Crossbow at the ready and Giles saber resting against the counter within easy reach. Then reached over and flipped on the library lights resting right next to giles Office door.

"Now i think were going to have a problem" he said, trying to sound far more confident than he truly felt.

_**Tuesday March 3**__**rd**__**, 10:30 pm. Colorado Springs. Cheyanne Mountain.**_

Major General George Hammond stared down at the security screens that showed the three separate security holding rooms. The occupants sat calmly in their chairs. As if they had no care in the world.

"Sir, the...items taken from the prisoners. It's unlike anything I've ever seen" Doctor Bill Lee said as he entered the room.

George shook his head "Dr Lee. I could have told you that the moment i saw them. Do you have any idea of how advanced they are. What level of development are we talking about. How they function. Anything?".

Doctor Lee frowned "Well. All three were obviously armed. Their, pistols well, i can't get them open. Well, i probably could, but it might damage or destroy them in the process. But they were also carrying what i think are communication devices. They look a lot like smaller Cell phones, those new flip tops that just came out on the market. And one of them, the tall man. Was carrying what i think might be some kind of scanner".

George just stared at the man. For all of his doctorates and intelligence, he sometimes wondered how the man gained a position at the SGC. "Thankyou Doctor. That will be all".

He didn't bother watching the man leave, he did however turn back to the monitors. His eyes settled on the monitor that showed the impostor Colonel. An older woman of possibly Hispanic decent.

"If i was on an infiltration mission. I'd be the highest ranking officer i could be without drawing attention" he commented to himself. Ignoring the odd looks the two Airmen monitoring the security equipment sent to each other.

He turned abruptly "I'm going to get some answers. Notify me the moment SG-1 returns from P3R-233".

"Yes sir" both Airmen replied as he left.

So focused on the thought that three people had somehow breached the security of his base, one of the most secure facilities in the world. That he almost walked into the one man he least wanted to see.

"Ah, General Hammond sir, just the man i wanted to see" drawled Major Harold Maybourne.

George took all of one second to collect himself "Maybourne. What the hell are you doing on my base?".

To the mans credit, Maybourne didn't react at all the the hostility in the Generals voice. "I was in the neighborhood when i got word of a breach here at the SGC".

"It's been fifteen minutes Maybourne" he growled.

The NID officer shrugged "Like i said, i was in the neighborhood". He then handed the General a folded slip of paper. "This is confirmation from the Joint Chiefs that the three prisoners are to be handed over to me immediately. It seems they aren't convinced that the SGC can handle them. Not since the Tollan somehow escaped".

George swore internally. Of course the man would use every card at his disposal "And how did you get this so quickly?". He asked as he took the paper.

"I was talking to the Defense Secretary himself when i found out about the intruders. He was kind enough to fax this to the security office on my way down" Maybourne smiled.

"A coincidence no doubt".

Maybourne said nothing.

"I'll be calling the President about this before i release so much as a meal to you Maybourne" Hammond growled.

"Of course sir. But i should point out, the President was with the Defence Secretary while we were talking" Maybourne said cooly.

Hammond glared at the immoral Officer for another second before walking away. Fully intending on getting some answers.

_**Tuesday March 3**__**rd**__** 1998. 10:31 pm. Sunnydale California.**_

"Now i think were going to have a problem".

Captain Jonathan Archer quickly recovered from the change in lighting. His hand already reaching for his Phase Pistol when the voice spoke from near the large library counter. But stopped upon seeing a teenager holding a loaded crossbow on them. With quite the steady hand he noted hesitantly.

He glanced to T'pol and Malcolm. Both had noticed the weapon and had halted their reach for weapons. He turned back to the teenager.

"Let's not be hasty here. We're not here to cause problems" he said as calmly as he could.

The dark haired teens face twisted in disbelief "Really. So your not intending to open up _Whatever is generating the quantum field_" he shot back, doing a really bad deep voiced accent.

Surprisingly he heard Malcolm chuckle.

Jonathan regarded the kid for a moment, taking a few seconds to actually _Look_ at him. And he quickly realized that the kid actually knew something they didn't.

"You know something about it, don't you?" he asked.

The kid smiled, surprisingly looking rather dangerous "Now now. Captain. I think the weapon in my hand means i get to ask the questions. Wouldn't you agree?".

Jonathan nodded slowly "Alright".

"Who are you people, and what _Ship_ are you from?" he asked.

The Captain hesitated, unsure of how to answer. The way the kid held himself, and the crossbow. As well as the obvious indication that the kid knew about the field meant that the kid probably wasn't a simple kid. They'd encountered it before. An advanced alien hiding on another alien world. Using dangerous technolgy for their own purposes.

And then their was the Temporal Cold War.

It all fell into place. The kid must be a time agent. But from what faction?.

He sighed, realizing that yet again his ship and crew were inadvertently drawn into another conflict not their own.

Time travel. He was really starting to hate it.

"I'm Captain Jonathan Archer. Of the Starship Enterprise, from the year Twenty one fifty six. We were drawn to this time period against our will. We detected the energy field below us and decided to investigate. As such an energy field should definitely not exist in this time" he answered "Your turn. Who are you. What Temporal Faction are you with and why the hell are you here in nineteen ninety eight?".

He knew it was a long shot, but if he was right. Simply knowing about it would hopefully be enough to buy him a few seconds to either talk this kid down, or buy Reed and T'pol time to make a move, especially with the kids undivided attention now on him.

However, the moment he stopped speaking he knew something was wrong. The look on the kids face was at first unreadable, but looking closer he could see a myriad of emotions playing subtly across his face. Shock, disbelief, acceptance. And lastly Excitement.

"Time travelers?" the kid asked quietly "Wait...Temporal Faction?...Why am i here?." The kid's face scrunched up in confusion.

Suddenly the double doors they did not come through burst open, and a dark haired tall man strolled through, clad in dark clothes and a long coat. Four other men entered behind him, they're faces definitely not human.

"Well well well" the tall dark haired man sneered "Isn't this just an interesting development".

Archer heard the kid gasp quietly "Angelus".

The speed at which the kid paled was hard to miss. Things had just gotten far more complicated.

_**Two days earlier. March 1**__**st**__**, 2157.**_

"Jonathan" echoed in his head. Slowly pulling his awareness from the darkness that surrounded him.

Slowly opening his eyes he could barely makeout a hazy face staring down at him, and it quickly cleared into the face of T'pol.

"I'm good" he grunted, and pushed himself up. Quickly realizing he was anything but good.

Glancing around he could see everyone in various states of consciousness. And thankfully no one had been seriously injured. Emergency red lighting had come on, casting dark shadows across everyone and everything.

"Damage report!" he barked, and gripped the command chair for support.

Hoshi was already on the line, taking reports from across the ship "Coming in now sir, power is down on Decks A, C and D. Secondary warp regulator is still offline".

Jonathan frowned, and fought the powerful urge to sigh "All concidering, i think we got off lightly".

"Captain, i've got external sensors....it's a bit hazy, but i've got Twelve contacts. No sign of the enemy however" Malcolm interupted, drawing jon's attention.

"Can you clear it up?".

"Attempting to now sir" he replied, and allowed a smile to grace his face a moment later "The Columbia, four Intrepid class and seven cargo haulers".

Before he could even blink Hoshi cut in again "Sir. We're recieving a signal from Deneva Colony".

"On screen" he blurted, then noticed the large crack that stretched almost verticaly across the smooth surface.

He shook his head and just nodded to Hoshi.

_Enterprise!. Columbia!, Anyone!. Please come in!._ Echoed a very panicked female voice.

"Deneva, this is Enterprise" he responded and moved closer to Hoshi "See if you can raise Columbia and the Garrison ships".

Hoshi nodded just as the voice echoed over the speakers again.

_Oh thank god, Captain, what the hell just happened out there?. The entire colonies power structure just collapsed!._

Jon winced at the thought of two hundred thousand civilians without power. Meaning no heat, no lights, no communications, no protein re-sequencers. It was a sobering thought.

"We're not completely sure....i'm sorry, i didn't get your name" he replied.

_Administrator Vasquez, Dominique Vasquez._

He nodded "Administrator. We know very little right now. But when i do I'll be sure to contact you. For now the colony needs you. We'll come and help when we can".

_Understood Captain. Please hurry._

The line crackled slightly as the speakers fell dead. Hoshi nodded "Sir, Captain Hernandez".

"Erika?. How's Columbia?" he asked.

_Not good Jonathan. That...thing fried most of our systems. In short, we're a mess. And from the limited com's i can get from the __**Relentless**__, __**Resolute **__and __**Indefatigable, **__their in even worse shape. I can only imagine how badly the __**Majestic**__ and the Convoy fared. Let alone any ships caught in system._

Jonathan forced himself to remain standing, even while Columbia's Captain talked, and sighed more from personal exhaustion than from the bad news "We got off pretty lightly. As soon as we're up and running we'll head on in system and see what we can do for the Majestic and the convoy".

_Copy that. Lieutenant Graylock estimates we'll be up and running in eight hours or so. But keep you ears tuned, just in case._

"Understood Columbia. Enterprise out" he said, then looked directly at Malcolm "Still nothing on our mysterious attackers?".

Malcolm shook his head "No sir, everything's clear out to fifty thousand kilometers. If their out their, it has to be beyond that point".

"If their smart they've already bugged out" Echoed Travis from under his console. Apparently trying to repair or jury-rig something.

"We can only hope Ensign" Jon said, finally succumbing to the urge to sit.

He keyed the com's on the arm of his chair "Sickbay, Archer".

_I'm a little busy Captain. Though i am happy to report no Casualties, i am currently occupied with quite a few injuries._

"Good news Doctor. Do you need any assistance?" he asked.

_That won't be necessary, I took the liberty of recruiting several crewmen already._

"Alright Doctor. Keep me apprised. Archer out".

Standing slowly "T'pol, any idea what that...device was?".

"I am attempting to ascertain that Captain. However, the ships computer is not at full operational capacity, restricting my ability to generate an acceptable hypothesis" she replied, sounding surprisingly frustrated.

Jon hesitated briefly upon hearing the underlying emotion in her voice, but quickly pushed passed it "Take a guess".

T'pol took a moment to actually look up, one brow raised, only confirming his initial observation. Her eyes locked onto his for a breif moment before she stood ramrod straight, one hand resting on her scanner.

"The initial discharge of energy flooded subspace across every known frequency. Seventeen different radiological signatures were also detected. Including Chroniton and Quantum Particles" she explained "Long range scans recorded it's measurements at exactly sixty two meters in length, forty one meters in width and a draft of thirty four meters, the sensors were unable to penetrate the hull".

Jonathan blinked "A ship?".

"That would be" her eyes narrowed slightly "A good guess".

"Some kind of core breach maybe" he continued "Can you determine the radius of the blast?".

T'pol lowered her head slightly "Not at this time, perhaps after the sensors have been fully repaired and i can perform further scans of the area. However, there is more".

"More?" Jonathan asked, the tone of his voice clearly implying the dislike he had for the word.

"Ensign Mayweather will be able to confirm my findings once he has repaired the Navigation sensors" she began.

Jon took a deep breath and tried to wait patiently for the woman to finish, she apparently noticed his impatience as she immediately looked him square in the eyes.

"The constellations have changed" she said quickly.

Of everyone on the bridge, Travis Mayweather and Captain Archer recognized how significant that truly was. As being pilots. The constellations should only change depending upon where one was, as in while moving.

Not while _Standing_ still.

"Travis?" Jon asked, just as the young boomer was sliding into his seat.

Seconds later he slowly turned in his chair, almost hesitating to look the Captain in the eyes "It's true sir, every star in the data base that we should be able to see, either with the naked eye, or by Navigation Sensors, their different. By several degree's".

Today was definitely turning out to be a bad day.

_Again, any and all reviews are welcome. From idea's on story flow. Idea's that i haven't thought of to simple spelling catches and grammatical errors that may have slipped thanks to all, from lurkers to reviewers._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Star Trek, Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Star Gate SG-1 (Atlantis by extension). Belong to their respective owners. I am not making any proceeds from this story, or the use of characters or concepts. I'm simply borrowing them for a bit.**_

_**Please don't sue me.**_

_**Tuesday March 3**__**rd**__** 1998. 10:35 pm. Sunnydale California.**_

Jonathan Archer watched the entire scene play out before him and noted instantly that the kid had immediately placed the newcomers higher on the threat meter.

The kid moved quickly. Moving around the counter, crossbow in one hand and a sword in the other. Aimed quite steadily at the tall man called Angelus. His four companions staring at them all with barely controlled looks of hunger flashing in their yellowed eyes.

He also noticed that the teen had placed himself directly between the them and the new arrival. Not something he expected at all.

"Oh, beautiful!" Angelus crowed "Xander Harris. Buffy's bumbling idiot cheerleader. Tonight's just getting better and better!".

The kid didn't flinch, not much at least "Tall dark and broody. How's it going Deadboy?" he snapped back, with only a hint of fear.

Angelus actually growled at the sound of the nickname. Not the normal growl a human throat could make, but an honest to god animalistic growl "Think your so funny dont you Harris. I wonder who'll be laughing when i slowly pull your internal organs out your asshole and slowly strangle you with them".

The kid paled even more, but his aim with the Crossbow didn't waver. Jon gave the kid alot of credit.

"Now that's a traumatizing image. Seriously. Years of therapy. All thanks to you and your very...questionable imagination" Harris retorted.

Angelus laughed loudly "I doubt that boy. I'm going to kill you tonight. Maybe fast, actually, probably very slowly. And my dear Buffy will find you strung up on her porch by your entrails".

Jon glanced to both Malcolm and T'pol. Both were just as caught up in the display happening right before them.

"As enticing as that sounds, i'm going to have to pass" Harris responded.

Angelus slowly stepped forward "Still feeling all brave i see. You actually think you chased me off at the hospital earlier tonight" he chuckled "Damn, i knew you were slow Harris, but that, wow. That's just fucking stupid".

Xander shrugged "You did walk away. Coulda killed me then. But you didn't. I wonder why?".

Suddenly the face of Angelus seemed to melt and morph, revealing an inhuman face, complete with yellowed eyes and very pronounced fangs.

"This time i'm not walking away. And you are going to die".

Angelus surged forward nearly faster than Jonathan could follow. He barely heard the telltale _twang_ of the crossbow firing.

He couldn't worry about that at the moment as one of the four behind Angelus rushed towards Jon a second later. His hands outstretched to grapple him. It was only seven years of periodically fighting for his life and Starfleet physical combat training that allowed him to pull his Phasse Pistol from under his coat.

Unfortunately it wasn't fast enough to bring it up to fire. The fanged assailant easily grasped his shoulder and the arm holding the pistol. And quickly leaned in to bite at his throat.

Jon reacted instinctively. Bringing up his knee into his assailants crotch. The reaction was instantaneous, but not what he was hoping.

The non-human roared in pain and with inhuman strength, easily hefted him into the air and literally threw him back over a table and into the railing that lined the upper level.

The railing easily gave out under the combination of velocity and weight. He landed on his back. The wind completely knocked from his lungs.

He noted thankfully that he was still holding his pistol.

Looking out across the room as he quickly pushed up into a sitting position that T'pol was easily fending off two of the non-humans, her Vulcan Martial arts obviously coming in handy.

Malcolm meanwhile faced down the fourth, and was holding him back with the sword he had grabbed from the book cage. His assailant rightfully wary of the weapon, and the skill his Security Officer was displaying.

The kid however wasn't doing so well. Angelus had rushed forward almost before the kid could react, the crossbow. Rightfully useless in such close quarters was laying in the middle of the room.

Xander, as Angelus had called him, threw several clumsy punches. The monster. The only way to describe Angelus. Easily deflected them. Then turned the tables instantly. The kid went down under a flurry of blows, delivered with incredible speed.

Suddenly the kid managed to slip an arm up, barely parrying one punch. And used his assailants momentum to slip out from under the larger man's assault. And though beaten and bleeding. Unsheathed the sword still in his hands and turned while he swung.

It never connected.

Angelus easily disarmed the kid. The sword now clutched in his own meaty hand. And the kids throat in his other. The kid however was trying to hold back the mans arm, even while being suspended a foot from the ground, his other hand clawing at the taller mans face.

Angelus roared as he tossed his head back. The sound was so inhuman. The urge to run filled Jonathan. He fought through it however and leveled his pistol. The immediate threat of the advancing threat or the threat angelus posed to the kid. He had to decide.

Which all became moot when the doors burst open again, this time revealing a very pale and very distrought young woman, dressed in pajamas. Pink Pajamas.

Everyone stopped to stare at the teenaged girl. And she in turn stared directly at Angelus.

"Ya know" she began to speak, stepping slowly into the library "I've had one hell of a day. Being sick. Having to face a child killing monster. Getting grounded for sneaking off to save said children while being sick" she stopped suddenly, her eyes not once leaving the face of the creature holding Xander in his hands.

"I finally thought, after all of that. Just maybe, i'll be able to get a few hours of uninterrupted sleep. With no bad guys to slay. No monsters to worry about. But nooo. I wake up from a rather terrifying dream...nightmare really. And before i realise it, i'm running, through the streets of sunnydale. At nearly eleven o'clock at night. In my Pajama's. With no clue as to why i'm doing so, or where i'm going" she added, stepping a few feet closer.

"Then i'm here. And i really shouldn't be so surprised. With all the running and the not knowing of why. Of couse i'm going to end up at the highschool" her voice rising slightly in pitch. The annoyance in her voice was unmistakable.

"So. I'm here. And i was going to ask someone, anyone. Why. But seeing explains everything. So now i have another question. Why are you holding Xander by the neck and a sword in the other Angelus?".

Angelus's face suddenly melted again, morphing back to it's human visage "Uh...i was planning on killing him" was all he could say.

The matter of fact way he said it made Jonathan really wish he had never beamed down to this place. The absurdity of the situation and the cold uncarrying way this man spoke of killing just seemed wrong. Like no other situation he had ever faced.

Xander however seemed to have relaxed somewhat, even suspended by the throat "Heey.....B..ffyy" he managed to push past his slowy crushing larynx.

Buffy. Angelus had mentioned her before.

"No, Sorry Angelus. Your not killing Xander today, sorry. Try again....no. I meant" her face scrunched up slightly "Never mind!. Let him go or i swear..".

"What lover?. Your going to end me?. We both know you dont have what it takes" Angelus sneered "Just can't bring yourself to do it can you. To murder the man you love".

"You are not Angel, your just wearing his face" she growled.

"Sure, if that helps you sleep better at night" he smiled, then glanced to his four companions "Keep her occupied".

All four non-humans rushed forward, this time completely ignoring T'pol, Malcolm and himself. Obviously taking this teenaged girl as the much larger threat.

That was just not acceptible. He couldn't let this girl take on four _men_ that were twice her size and likely ten times her own strength.

He took quick yet careful aim and....watched as the teenaged girl sent two of the four creatures flying, with a Judo toss to the first and a spinning back kick to the second.

That momentary shock however, seeing a slip of a girl handle two of these creatures so easily would cost them. He barely noticed movement from the corner of his eye, and turned his gaze just in time to see Angelus slip the sword in his hand. Right through the teenage boys chest.

The cry of pain that escaped the kids already half crushed throat sounded all too much like a death rattle. Shrill at first, but quickly turning to a whistling gurgle.

The girl, Buffy spun at that sound, almost collapsing to her knees "XANDER!".

Jonathan pulled his eyes from the scene and pulled the trigger. The familiar beam of yellow orange light reached out and struck Angelus squarely in the chest.

He dropped the kid and stumbled back. This had the same effect to everyone. Who now stopped and glanced between Jonathan and Angelus. Only for the Enterprise crew it was for a much different reason than seeing an energy weapon being fired.

Angelus sneered "I said get her!" he roared and then advanced towards Jonathan. Only to catch a second blast to the chest, this time from Malcolms pistol as he knelt next to the book cage.

This was apparently enough for the man. And with superior speed he spun and raced up the short stairs right past Archer, barely avoiding two more blasts as he moved. Each slammed into plaster wall behind him.

Jonathan slid to his feet, ignoring the crushed railing and took aim at one of the creatures advancing on the teenage girl. He cursed, the fight was moving to fast for him to get a good bead on any of them.

Malcolm it seemed was having just as much difficulty. But the security officer wasn't apparently content to just sit and wait for a shot.

"Buffy, Sword!" he called out, tossing the weapon he used to fend off one of the assailants.

Even seeing how fast, how deadly and skilled this tiny girl was in hand to hand, the fact that she not only caught the weapon by the hilt. As she pivoted on a foot, kicking one assailant and elbowing another. Had Jonathan nearly gobsmacked. It was only the sound of T'pol calling to him that he managed to regain his focus.

"Captain!".

His eyes followed the sound of her voice. And for a second everything slowed down, seeing her at the side of Xander Harris, still alive and conscious. Blood pooling out across the tiled floor, and the sword still protruding right through his chest.

His mind blanked out for a second, it must have. The next thing he knew he to was kneeling next to the boy. T'pol clutching the boys hand, brushing the already bloodied hair from his face as he writhed in pain.

The boy stared wide eyed at the blade and handle, sticking out only inches from his chest, one hand resting near the wound as the comprehension of what he was seeing slowly sunk in. His gasps for oxygen were short and labored.

Suddenly he reached out, quickly grabbing Jonathan's face in a surprisingly strong grip "Do..don't...go...down......Rea..Readings of....energy.....not a machine!".

The sound of a single phase pistol discharge registered in the back of his mind. And then he was pushed to the side. A distraught and furious blonde taking his place.

T'pol looked up "Captain, he's dieing" the emotion in her voice pulled heavily at his heart.

He only nodded and turned to the girl "Buffy, look at me" he said calmly, but with as much Command tone that he could muster. And was rewarded with red rimmed and tear filled eyes.

"We can help him, but not here. I need you to trust me okay?".

"What...no, we need to get him to a hospital!" she shreiked.

"Buffy. Listen to me. A hospital would take too long. We need to move him now. But i need you to trust me".

The girl opened her mouth to argue but something he said registered "Take too long...Then how?".

"I'll explain i promise" he said, then wrapped an arm across her shoulders "We need to step back".

She didn't fight him, much.

T'pol pulled her communicator "Enterprise, lock onto my communication and set the transporters for wide field lock. It should cut through any signal distortion. And have Doctor Phlox ready with a full emergency medical kit. Energize".

A hearbeat later both T'pol and Xander Harris vanished in a swirl of light and a high pitched whine.

A sob escaped Buffy's lips, she pulled from his grasp and backed up more than a few feet "What the hell was that!. What the hell did you do to Xander!" she literally screamed.

Jonathan sighed "He's on my ship. We have far more advanced medical facilities than the local hospital. He's going to receive the best medical care possible, i promise".

Buffy shook her head wildly, here hands moving helter skelter in panic "He just vanished!. How the hell did he just vanish!?".

He held out his hand "I can show you better than explain Buffy. If you'll trust me".

Buffy stared for several seconds into his eyes and then finally nodded "Will it hurt?".

He smiled "No. It will feel a bit...odd however".

She nodded hesitantly and took his outstretched hand. He pulled her close, but not too close. He then looked to Malcom "Lieutenant, secure the area and see about cleaning up a bit. I'll have some MACO's beam down to help".

Malcolm Reed nodded "Aye sir".

He then pulled his communicator "Enterprise, Lock onto my signal, wide field lock. Energize when ready".

He couldn't help but smile slightly when the beaming effect took hold and Buffy clutched tighter to his arm.

The last thing he heard as they dematerialized was Buffy almost screaming "Ohhh myyy..".

_I went over the last two chapters and noticed that the story doesn' quite work when i split scenes. So i'll be uploading individual scene's as chapters. As for short scene's ill endevour to make them slightly longer in order to avoid the sloppy look and story flow._

_I also realized that i never detailed spoilers or timeline for the three series in the story. Proof that a rushed mind misses many things._

_**Enterprise** takes place in 2157. Two years or so after the end of the series. And yes, it is set in the weeks leading up to the Romulan-Earth War._

_**StarGate **Is set literally during the events of **There but for the grace of God. Season One.**_

_**Buffy** is set directly after the episode **Killed by Death. Season Two.**_

_Again, thanks for reading. And and all Reviews are truly appreciated._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Star Trek, Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Star Gate SG-1 (Atlantis by extension). Belong to their respective owners. I am not making any proceeds from this story, or the use of characters or concepts. I'm simply borrowing them for a bit.**_

_**Please don't sue me.**_

_**Tuesday March 3**__**rd**__**, 10:40 pm. Colorado Springs. Cheyenne Mountain.**_

George Hammond entered the briefing room and glared hard at the NID Major standing calmly near the large briefing room table.

"The President confirmed the transfer of custody" he said quickly "However, as this is my base, and my command. The president agrees that they will be medically evaluated here, by my personnel first. Just in case they're carrying any infectious conditions. Once that's done you can have them".

Maybourne frowned "I see sir. Can i ask how long this will take. Sir?".

"Doctor Frasier has already been notified. She believes a full medical will take no more than eight hours" he answered.

Maybourne nodded "Understood sir. Then if there's nothing else, i haven't had anything to eat today".

George nodded, fighting the urge to send him off base for a meal "Eight hours Major. Under no circumstances are you to interfere until Doctor Frasier clears them".

Maybourne nodded, and left. Not bothering to wait for a dismissal.

Erika Hernandez was not pleased. Her hands were currently bound by primitive metal restraints behind her back as she sat in the very uncomfortable metal chair.

At least her glares still had the magic touch, if the nearly imperceptible squirms the two security guards standing just inside the room had tried to hide was any indication.

Suddenly, after nearly a half hour since arrival, and subsequent capture. The door opened, revealing a striking woman wearing a white doctors coat. She stepped inside, carrying a plastic red tray with various medical instruments. She only moved a few feet before turning to the two guards.

"Due to privacy issues ill ask you both to remain outside" she ordered. Sounding every bit the professional.

Both men hesitated for only a moment before stepping outside the door. One of them hesitated "We'll be right outside mam'm".

The door closed quietly and the doctor turned to Erika "I'm Doctor Janet Frasier. We don't have a lot of time". She said as she moved to the table "First, i need to take a blood sample and a cheek swab. While we do that you need to listen very carefully. You understand?".

Erika only nodded. Something about the way this Doctor Frasier was talking kept her from jumping in with her own questions.

"Good. Roll up your sleeve first" she ordered. And soon enough she was taking a blood sample.

"First off. You were caught in a Top Secret Military Installation in posession of advanced technology not of this planet and fake identification. This means you are a prisoner pending Military Tribunal. However, another branch of our government has apparently received jurisdiction over you and your friends" The doctor said quickly, yet very clearly.

"This other branch. Are not as nice as we are. Granted you have no reason to believe me. But i assure you. Under my oath as a Doctor. I would allow no harm to come to you or your friends" the doctor was now looking her right in the eyes "Even a modicum of cooperation would possibly allow you to remain here".

Erika's mind was now racing. This doctor could be playing a complicated game of _Good Cop, Bad Cop_. But something in her eyes told her it wasn't a game.

And if it wasn't a game.

Her own mind raced, bringing up the initial reports she read on the Klingon Klang's crash landing on Earth back in fifty one. How half the brass wanted to question him as a spy.

It was then Doctor Frasier's words echoed in her head _Under my oath as a doctor. I would allow no harm to come to you or your friends_.

The implications were clear. Whoever this other branch was, they likely wouldn't be as pleasant if the doctor was to be believed.

The door opened abruptly. And older man, wearing the familiar regalia of a General stood in the doorway "Doctor, are you finished?".

Doctor Frasier looked into Erika's eyes for a long moment "I believe so General" she stood and moved to the door. After securing the blood sample and all the instruments.

"It'll take at least eight hours to complete my tests" she said. Glancing back to Erika for a moment. And then stepped passed the General and vanished around the frame.

Erika's eyes met the General's, who only regarded her with an equal measure of distrust and irritation. But she also spotted something she didn't expect to see. Worry.

It was a look she saw many times on the face of her own Grandfather. The subtle crease at the corner of the eyes and the way he just stared at her. He said nothing however.

And just as abruptly he walked away. His presence instantly replaced by the two Airmen.

The subtle message played over in her mind. She had eight hours to decide if she could trust these people. To decide if they were playing her or being honest.

_**Tuesday March 3**__**rd**__**. 10:40 PM. NX-02 Columbia.**_

Commander Veronica Fletcher stepped through the hatch from the Captains ready room and onto the bridge "What do you have Sidra?".

The tiny young woman sitting at Communications, smiled slightly as she moved from her station, pointing towards the back of the bridge. Even as a relief crewman took her seat.

Veronica followed her, and waited patiently for the Glascow native to power up the command and control console. A relatively new addition to the NX class. Based on the set up _Enterprise_ used during their trip into the _Expanse_. Only installed on the bridge, and easily accessed.

The square table flickered to life. And a series of floor plans flashed into view.

"The Cap'n was successf'l Sa'ir"Valerian replied in her usual Scottish brogue.

Veronica, or _Nic_. Amongst the crew, leaned over the console and began scrolling through the information "Well I'll be...Rashad's up-link actually worked".

Valerian nodded as she moved to the opposite side of the large table "Aye. We've got full access. And ye'r not gon'na b'lieve half of whot we're download'n".

Nic didn't even bothering to look up, as she had already discovered for herself what the Ensign was talking about. Her face paled as her brain processed the information.

"Damn" she hissed "Stable planetary wormholes. Alien parasites...human hosts".

"Aye, like a bad movie" Sidra whispered.

More information flowed across the screen "You neglected to mention they were detected Ensign".

She looked up and spotted the color drain from the nineteen year olds face "Wha...".

Nic pointed to several reports crossing the display "Arrested only a few minutes ago. All their gear was moved to be examined. The Captain, Rashad and Thayer were moved to isolation...Level sixteen".

"Ahm, sorry Sa'ir. I hadn't gott'n that far" the Ensign quickly replied, her accent thickening noticeably in her frustration.

"Don't worry too much Ensign. We know were they are at least" she said, tapping a few buttons, and bringing up three video feeds "And they're unharmed for the moment".

Nic examined more information scrolling across the console "These spatial coordinates, have you input them into the Autonav yet?" she asked, feeling a plan form inside her head.

The young woman shook her head "Computer's are still glitchy, it'd take at least a day for the coordinates to process".

"Get on it" Nic ordered, then tapped the internal com's on the nearby wall "Major Foyle. Report to the bridge".

She didn't bother to wait for Sidra to even leave before she dived back into the data, searching floor plans, personnel assignments, mission reports. Everything she could find.

So lost in the information scrolling across the screen, she didn't hear the lift doors hiss open, or the approach of Major Stephen Foyle. Until he cleared his throat.

She glanced up, blinking only once as she registered the large MACO's presence "Major".

He nodded as he slipped into his standard stance. Feet shoulder length apart and hands clasped behind his back.

"Commander".

Nic stood slowly "The away team was captured. We only found out a few minutes ago. I need you to go over the information here. Work up a rescue plan".

The large Canadian moved the final few inches to the table, his face never betraying a single emotion "Time line?" he rasped.

"Sooner the better" she responded "The Captain was very explicit in her orders though Major. No interference. But i want a second option, just in case".

"Understood Commander. I'll need Yacavino and Pembleton to work up an effective op" he said.

Nic nodded only once and headed for the command deck only meters away. She truly disliked the MACO officer. The man was as cold as they came, but he was the perfect man for any rescue attempt. Besides, if she cut him from the loop, she'd never hear the end of it.

Sitting in Erika's chair, she took a moment to look over the entire bridge. And felt for the first time what Erika felt wehenever she sat here. Knowing that the lives of eighty five men and women depended upon her to make the right decision.

It was a sobering realization.

With a barely audible sigh she called up the same information from the rear console, and began to scroll through various pages. Trying to find something that would allow her to rescue the away team, without resorting to violence.

"Commander. Enterprise is responding to an emergency beam-out. Commander T'pol, and one civilian" a pimply faced Ensign called out from Sidra's station.

Nic sighed "Understood. Let Enterprise know we are standing by to assist should they need it".

The young man nodded and turned back to the console.

She blinked a few times as she tried to focus on the information scrolling across the arm mounted screen, and found she couldn't focus. She stood quickly "Lieutenant Mealia, i'll be in the Captains ready room. You have the bridge".

The Irish helmsman nodded from his place at the helm "Aye sir".

_**NX-01 Enterprise---------------------------------------**_

_**"**_GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Buffy screamed as she felt everything spin absolutely inside out.

One moment they were in the library, and then the strangest sensation flashed through her. It defied all description, and her brain was having difficulty even explaining to her conscious self at what her eyes perceived.

The sensation passed only a few moments after it began, and she blinked rapidly as she took in her surroundings. The shape of the small area she and the tall man who had joined her for this little trip were standing in.

Her eyes met his only briefly, and she instantly noticed his warm amusement.

"Glad to have you back Cap'n" a short blonde haired man said from only feet away "Enjoy the trip?".

"Could have been better Trip" he responded quickly "Buffy, this is my Chief Engineer, Commander Charles Tucker the third".

The man stepped forward "Just call me Trip Mam'm" he said as he held out his hand, palm up.

Buffy recognized the polite gesture for what it was, and took it with only a breif hesitation "Buffy Summers...just Buffy will do".

"A pleasure to meet you Buffy" he smiled.

A very small part of her brain registered suddenly that the man's accent and smile could make a woman melt. But that part was instantly quashed by the worry for Xander.

She stepped down and turned instantly towards the _Captain_. "Xander?".

He nodded "Trip can show you to sickbay. I'll be down shortly" he said turning to head down one long corridor.

_Trip _smiled and offered his arm. She got the distinct feeling that this was just who the man was, and he meant no disrespect by it "Sickbay's not far".

She nodded and glanced back over her shoulder, noting the Captain was already gone. She allowed the blond haired Commander to lead them down the corridor.

"Buffy. I know your worried about your friend, but Phlox is the best. He'll fix him up good as new" Trip said only meters from the device that brought them...to where ever the hell they were.

She smiled awkwardly, "Thanks...Where are we?".

Trip almost tripped at her words "The Cap didn't mention...?" he asked, then sighed "Oh boy. Alright. Let's take a little detour. Might be better to just show you".

"But Xander!" she began.

"Will be fine" he reassured her "Besides, Phlox has this rule about people in sickbay while he's working. He'll likely have the doors locked just to make sure no one interrupts him".

"What kind of name is Phlox?" she asked, already suspecting she wasn't going to like the answer.

Trip instantly seemed nervous, but hid it well, the man's smile widened slightly "That will be a lot easier to explain after i show you something. Okay?".

Buffy nodded, deciding to show at least some measure of trust. So far these people had done nothing wrong, and in fact were so far very polite. Besides, they were currently trying to save her friends life.

Or so they claimed.

A moment later they stopped before a door that bulged out slightly, like a cylinder. It opened with a hiss, startling her slightly. The interior was small. And well lit.

Trip motioned forward with his free hand "After you".

She glanced at his only briefly before stepping inside. Trip right behind her. The door slid closed right behind him.

"Deck F" he said out loud.

The feeling of the room moving down explained everything. Some kind of elevator. But it had to be the smoothest ride she had ever felt. If she wasn't the Slayer, she doubted she would have even notice the movement.

The door opened a few seconds later. Revealing an identical corridor stretching before them, again he waited for her to move first. Then lead her down the corridor. She spotted a few other people moving around. Men and Women. And suddenly noticed the clothes. Uniforms. A blue Jumpsuit, trimmed at the shoulders, some, like Trip. Were maroon. Others were yellow. But all of them had the same patch on their shoulders.

Circular, with an odd looking blue _thing_. And the words _Enterprise_.

Suddenly trip stopped before a steel Grey door, and tapped a few numbers on a small number pad set inside the wall. The door slid open with the same hiss as the elevator. Again he nodded for her to move first.

Once inside he motioned for a nearby bench "Might be a good idea to take a seat. This might be somethign of a shock for you".

Buffy hesitated, but did as the man suggested. He was still smiling, and his eyes conveyed nothing but warmth and maybe a little bit of excitement.

Trip moved to a small computer panel set beside a metal obscured window. He looked at her for only a second "Ready?".

Buffy nodded. Not quite sure what he was going to show her. She felt wary, but excited at the same time.

Trip tapped in a few numbers, and the metal window quickly slid to the side.

Revealing a sight she never would have expected to see in her entire life.

The Earth.

"Oh my god" she whispered, standing instantly and moving to the window, reaching out slowly as she neared.

Her fingers touched real glass "That's....that's amazing!" she gasped "We're on a ship!. A Space ship!".

Trip smiled "Yes mam'm. Starship Enterprise".

She stopped, and looked at him with slightly narrowed eyes "So your all aliens?".

He chuckled "No, not all of us. Just T'pol. The lady who beamed up with your friend. And Doctor Phlox".

Her eyes widened "So..your human?".

He nodded, the smile not once leaving his face "Born in Florida".

Buffy for once was completely at a loss for words.

Trip closed the window, then turned to face her "Buffy. I can imagine how incredible this must all be. But i promise you, Phlox is the best. There ain't nothing to worry about".

She took a deep breath "Sorry...just a bit of overload" she whispered "I'll be fine. Eventually".

He nodded "Well, let's swing by sickbay. You can at least see your friend through the doors. Then we'll head to the mess hall, you look like you could use a coffee".

She nodded "That sounds good".

_**Tuesday March 3**__**rd**__**, 11:00 PM. StarGate Command.**_

Captain Erika Hernandez sat as calmly as she could manage, and just stared at the one way mirror directly across from her. On the outside, she was positive that none of the emotions she was now feeling were even remotely visible.

Namely shame.

How could she have been so stupid to think security would be lax enough for them to stroll through the facility like they belonged. They had barely enough time for Lieutenant Commander Rashad to install the computer up-link before Security had swarmed them.

She could only hope they didn't find the small device, it was likely they're only chance to get out of this mess. As long as her First Officer didn't jump the gun and order an immediate rescue using MACO's.

That thought did not appeal to her. Not one bit.

Her thoughts abruptly came home when the door to her cell opened. And in stalked the same older man who had showed up only a short time before..

The door closed, after two armed soldiers entered after him. And took positions on either side of the door. The older officer. General. If her Military History was any good moved to the chair across from her.

He just stared at her for a moment, and then poured two glasses of water from the jug that had been left out. And pushed one towards her.

"I'm Major General George Hammond, Commanding Officer of this Facility" he began, with a noticeable Texas accent.

She nodded. But kept her lips firmly shut.

"Do you know how much trouble your in?" he asked "If not, let me enlighten you. You were caught within a top-secret facility, with forged identification and wearing the Uniform of a United States Air Force Colonel. The first one alone is enough to lock you up for the rest of your life".

Erika kept eye contact as he spoke, even as she sipped at the water.

"How did you get on my base?".

She sipped her water again.

He nodded slowly "You don't trust me. I understand. But i can't help you and your people if you don't give me something".

Erika absently glanced at the one way mirror behind the General. He smiled slightly.

"All listening devices were turned off" he said quietly "But only for a few moments".

The Doctors words flashed into her mind. Again she was overwhelmed with the gravity of the decision before her.

"General" she began quietly, even as everything Commander Rashad had found in their computers entered her mind "Have you ever looked up at the stars, and wondered what was out there?".

General Hammond's face twitched slightly at her words, but he didn't answer.

"Next time you do, look to the north" she said. Hoping to hell she hadn't given the **wrong** man directions to find both Starfleet ships.

Hammond stared at her for a few more seconds, and then abruptly stood. He looked down at her for a few more heartbeats and then headed for the door.

It closed behind him with a silent click. And she sighed before taking another sip of her water.

_**Two days earlier...March 1**__**st**__** 2157**_

Jonathan Archer stared at the image on the hastily repaired view-screen. The damage done to _Columbia_ and the three Intrepid class Garrison vessels was bad enough. But the condition of the _Majestic_ and the seven Cargo vessels growing closer on the monitor, was far worse.

All eight ships seemed to be surrounded by debris. Hull plating mostly, but at least he could see some life in the Intrepid class vessel. The Starboard Nacelle flickered blue as it hung in space.

He heard Travis speaking, and a moment later the approaching image seemed to stop moving. The damage was incredible. Entire sections of all eight ships were exposed to vacuum. And he could make out more than a few bodies floating in the black.

"Com's" he said hoarsely.

"_Majestic _is responding sir" Hoshi said quietly from her station.

A moment later the destruction on the screen flashed, and was replaced by a completely different scene of devestation.

The _Majestic's_ bridge was smashed. Not a console appeared to be left intact. Only two starfleet officers were visible, both young women, no older than eighteen. And both were covered in blood and the black from obviously fighting electrical fires.

_Lieutenant Connolly here sir._ One said as she moved towards the Captains chair.

"What's your status Lieutenant?" he asked.

She glanced around for a moment before looking back _Not good sir. Nearly everything's offline, we're lucky to still have life support._

He frowned "Where's Captain Peterson?".

_He didn't make it sir. I'm the ranking officer._

Jon could see the pain, and exhaustion on the girls face "How many?".

_Thirty one sir. Ensign Severs and myself were lucky. We we're in the lift when the device exploded. _She explained _I've already got Engineering working on restoring primary functions, and dispatched the shuttle with two engineers and six MACO's to check on the freighters. I figured they didn't do as well as we did._

Jon could already see the letter of recommendation for the young woman in his head. Even on a crippled ship, surrounded by death she was thinking about the civilians on board those ships.

"Good job Lieutenant. We're sending over both shuttles, Additional Engineers and trained medics. Just hold in their alright" he nodded.

_Aye sir._ Was all she could say. He could see the shock already setting in. She cut the communications even as she turned from the screen.

He hit the com's on his chair "Trip. I need you on a shuttle heading for the Majestic, their in bad shape".

_Understood Cap'n_. Was all that was said.

T'pol stood abruptly from her station "Captain. Can i have a word with you, in private?".

He caught the look in her eyes, and nodded. She had something very important to tell him, and that look meant he wasn't going to like it.

He headed for the ready room. T'pol right behind him. She was already moving for the computer before the door closed. Glancing down he could already see she was bringing up star-charts.

"Further analysis of the changes in the surrounding star locations has revealed a correlation. They match Vulcan charts from approximately one hundred and fifty years ago" she explained, and then stepped back.

Jon took her spot, and looked at the computer screen. Sure enough, the latest long range scans matched the older charts nearly perfectly.

"One hundred and fifty years?" he asked.

"Approximately. There are minor differences" she stated.

He stared at the screen for a few moments longer "Time travel?".

He looked up when she didn't immediately respond, and caught the brief hint of distaste in her features. He knew full well how much she disliked the thought that Time Travel was real. Even after a trip back to two thousand and four.

"As unlikely as it seems, that would be the only explanation. However, there is more" she said, stepping passed him to bring up another screen, showing several energy scans overlaying each other.

"This is the data recorded over the two seconds before and one second after the device detonated. It is unlike anything i have ever encountered" she explained.

"What am i looking at?" he asked.

"Twenty four distinct forms of energy that was emitted during the detonation".

"I thought you said there was only seventeen" he blurted.

She nodded "That was my initial belief".

"So what does this mean?" he frowned, knowing that she was trying to find the right words to explain something that he was not going to like.

T'pol's lip twitched slightly as she stared at the screen "The energy patterns suggest a Quantum Singularity formed during the detonation. And upon collapsing, created the explosion we witnessed".

Jon's brain surged into over drive. "That shock wave, sent everything in the Deneva system a century and a half into the past?!".

T'pol nodded stiffly "That would appear to be the case".

"The shock wave, did it engulf the entire star system?" he pushed.

"The shock wave extended to a range of one point seven three light years. It would be safe to assume that anything caught within that radius was...shifted" she explained.

"Our attackers" he muttered and instantly hit the internal Com's "Malcolm, keep a close eye on long range sensors, and have Hoshi contact Columbia, recommend that they keep a close eye as well".

_Aye sir._ Malcolm responded.

He looked back to the screen "Is their any way to recreate this...Quantum Singularity. Return us to our own time?".

T'pol shook her head "Unlikely. The technology required to perform such a feat is far beyond even the Vulcan science directorate. Until today, Quantum Singularities were nothing more than a theory".

Jon turned and sat on the corner of the table "So there's no way to even open a temporary...shift. Enough for a starship, or starships?".

"Any attempt to do so would require more power than we can currently account for. Using the Enterprise as an example. We would require three thousand Warp Five Reactors to even come close to creating even a fraction of the power required" she added without hesitation.

"Three..thousand" he hissed, understanding slapping him in the face "We're stuck here?".

T'pol nodded "It would appear so".

Jon turned back to the screen, and stared at both the energy readings and star charts in wonder and shock. How was he suppose to explain this to everyone.

_**Wednesday March 4th. 1998. 12:00 AM NX-01 Enterprise**_

Buffy barely noticed anyone around her. So worried about Xander, and the view of Earth and the darkness of space right in front of her.

She recognized Trips's ploy instantly after they entered the messhall. A big bright shiny view of Earth and the stars. Along with lots of people coming and going. All the food she could munch on if she wanted.

In short. The perfect distraction.

She smiled suddenly when the door opened and in strolled the Captain himself. Jonathan Archer.

He smiled as he approached, and she instantly noticed the exhaustion in his eyes and shoulders, he pulled a free chair and sat down "How are you holding up Buffy?".

"Good, all things considering" she shrugged "By the way, your a rude man".

The look of confusion and a hint of shock was worth the little joke she just played.

"You never introduced yourself Captain Jonathan Archer" she smiled lightly.

He hung his head "My apologies".

She shrugged it off "No big. Things were crazy. And i imagine being Captain of a space ship isn't full of free time".

"No, not really" he nodded "I just talked to Phlox, he wanted me to tell you that Xander's out of surgery. Alive and stable, but he's currently in isolation. So no visiting quite yet".

The news was good and had her smiling for a second, but her shoulders slumped at the thought of not checking in on her friend. "Doc knows best i guess" she said halfheartedly.

Jon nodded, but said nothing for almost a minute.

"Just spit it out Jon" she blurted, beyond caring if he took offense to using his given name.

He locked eyes with her "Those...things" he began.

Buffy sighed "Vampires".

He blinked once, and then looked around the room, obviously worried about anyone overhearing.

"I'm serious. Those were Vampires" Buffy re-iterated "You can have Phlox scan me for drugs if you want, but it won't change anything".

Jon leaned back in his chair, obviously searching for something to say. And obviously losing that battle.

"Look, Jon. I can imagine how it sounds. I can really imagine, i tried telling my parents once. They locked me up for six months" she said much quieter "But i need you to trust me".

"Alright" he said after a slight pause "I'm willing to keep an open mind".

She smiled "Good. Now...the big speech...Oh God!" she blurted "Giles!. I totally forgot about Giles and the others!. And mom!. Oh shit! They're going to be so worried!".

Jon was instantly reaching across the table to take her hands, "Buffy!. Calm down" he blurted a little to loudly.

"Calm down!. Calm down he says!. How can i calm down?!. I ran out on everyone at the Hospital!. They probably have the police out looking for me!....Wait, that's dumb...Sunnydale cops couldn't find their own As.." her eyes widened "Err, never mind".

Jon couldn't help the amusement at her panic, but ruthlessly forced down the smile.

"Buffy. Look at me" he said, using his Captain's voice "First things first, let's get you home. We can meet up later and work out what to do about Xander and ...the events in the Library later".

Buffy shook her head violently "Nuh uh!. I am not leaving Xander for any longer than it takes to let my friends know I'm alright".

Jon sighed, seeing the defiance on her face. He wracked his brain, trying to think of a way for Buffy to check in with her friends and then come see Xander later, but somehow he knew it wouldn't work out that way.

"Buffy, i can't have everyone know about Enterprise" he said calmly, trying to use diplomacy to make her see his point.

"My friends know about everything that happens in Sunnydale. And once they find out Xanders missing. They'll panic" she explained, surprisingly in a very calm fashion.

He continued to wrack his brain, "You mentioned a name, Giles?".

She nodded "My Watcher. You want answers on what happened tonight, he's the one to ask".

The smirk on her face slowly spread, stopping just shy of a wry smile. She had him, and she knew it.

"Alright. We'll explain to your friend Giles. But no one else" he said "And then we'll figure out how to get you back here to watch over your friend Xander. In a way that won't raise any questions".

She smiled "Thank you Captain".

He shook his head, surprised at how quickly this tiny teenager had crawled under his skin "Call me Jon".

_**Three days earlier...Deneva System.**_

Jon heard the chime on his computer go off, indicating the five hours of sleep he had reluctantly agreed to was finally over. He rolled from the bed and rather forcefully slapped the console on his nearby desk. The alarm died instantly.

Rubbing his face out of habit he then glanced down to Porthos, still curled up asleep in his doggy bed.

"Lucky bastard" he sighed, and pushed himself up. Heading for his closet.

Far too quickly he was dressed, and stopped upon spotting his reflection in the mirror. He looked like re-heated rations. He sighed and headed for the door.

His first destination was the bridge. Intending to relieve T'pol so the Vulcan could get in a few hours of meditation. And to check on the over all situation in system.

The trip to the bridge in the lift felt far too long, as usual his impatience was simply giving it the feel of taking longer.

The door slid open and he stalked onto his bridge, spotting everyone in almost the same spot as when he left on Phlox's orders.

"Report" he blurted finally catching everyones attention.

T'pol at least appeared to be ready for him, but he had a feeling the Vulcan was always prepared.

"Repairs to Enterprise are nearly complete. The _Relentless_, _Resolute_ and _Indefatigable_ completed priority repairs an hour ago, and are performing a system wide search for any sign of the Unidentified Vessels who attacked prior to the Anomaly" she began "The _Majestic_ however is seriously damaged, Lieutenant Connelly reports basic systems are back online. Impulse, Navigation, Life support and one dorsal phase cannon. Until the seven freighters have been repaired enough to continue towards Deneva Colony, she refuses to leave her post".

Jon frowned slightly but some how managed to hide it. The young woman was just doing her job. He would be doing the same thing.

"The freighters?" he asked as he moved towards the rear of the bridge, and the Command table.

"All seven have sustained significant damage, however, much less than any other vessel. It seems that the shockwave affected all vessels based upon a combination of proximity and shield strength. Our shields were in the process of cycling. Columbia and the three Garrison vessels were not, however their shields were at a significantly lower power level. Majestic was at full power" she explained, once again astounding her Captain at her ability to talk without need for oxygen.

The gears turned in his head "The freighters have no shields. So the shockwave wasn't as powerfull" he finished for himself.

T'pol blinked as she nodded "Casualty lists have been finalized. The Majestic as expected lost the majority of it's crew compliment. Commander Tucker has already shuttled over and is leading the repair crews".

Jon sighed as he turned slightly towards the view screen. Currently showing a view of the Majestic and two J-Class freighters.

"Deneva Colony?" he asked as he sat in his Command Chair.

"The entire power grid was affected by a powerful Electromagnetic Pulse. I am still examining the sensor logs, however i believe the shock wave interacted with the planets magnetic field. Amplifying the field exponentially. However, it is only a theory" she replied "Emergency generators have been transfers from every ship in the system and is now being used to provide power to primary and critical systems".

"Casualties on the planet?" he asked, almost dreading the answer.

"None" was the surprising reply.

He allowed a tiny smile to cross his face "That's good news".

The Com's chimed on his chair drawing his attention. _Engineering_ flashed across the master display on his command chair arm.

"Go ahead" he said after tapping the receiver.

_Captain, Lieutenant Commander Kelby here sir. Commander Tucker wanted me to update you on some anomalous readings were getting down here. If you can spare a minute i'd like to come up and show you something._

"Come on up Kelby" he replied, then turned to T'pol "Anomalous readings?".

"Commander Tucker noticed an inconsistency in the warp field. He instructed Lieutenant Commander Kelby to work on it in his absense" she replied.

"We haven't used the warp engines at all since the shock wave" he stated.

"Standard repair procedures require the activation of a warp field while the first, second and third stage plasma regulators are offline. In order to ensure all systems are operating within established parameters" she replied.

He shook his head "I forgot that you memorized the Engineering manual".

T'pol simply raised her brow "If there is nothing else sir, i should return to my station".

He shook his head "Sorry Commander. Doctors orders. Five hours of meditation".

Her eyes narrowed slightly "Than i shall retire. For five hours".

He smiled "Enjoy".

The Vulcan said nothing as she turned for the lift. Pausing only to let Derek Kelby pass as he arrived on the bridge.

"Commander" he nodded as he side stepped.

She only nodded in return and stepped onto the lift, the door closing behind her.

Jon nodded as Kelby approached, who handed him a PADD without hesitation "Captain" he added, if almost an afterthought.

Jon glanced to the PADD, seeing nothing but very complex mathematical formula's that even he could hardly understand "So, talk me through this Commander".

Kelby paled slightly "Sorry sir. It's been along day. Those are the calculations and results of every test I've run on the warp field. I've run the numbers nearly fifty times. Hell I've had three others run the numbers. Their all coming back the same".

Jon focused on some of the numbers. Recognizing warp thresh hold calculations, and after nearly ten seconds the numbers starting make sense "Am i reading these right?".

Kelby nodded "Yes sir. That's why i wanted to show you".

"Have you contacted Commander Tucker for his opinion?" Jon asked.

Kelby hook his head "He's currently hip deep inside Majestic's Port Nacelle".

Jon looked down at the calculations "If these numbers are right....".

"All Warp speeds as we know them are now two hundred times faster" Kelby deadpanned.

_I had a lot of difficulty writing Archer and Buffy's interaction, trying to keep in my head an idea of how Captain Jon would react to Buffy. And had to rewrite it several times before it seemed even remotely plausible. _

_Again, thanks to everyone who actually stopped by to read this. Any and all reviews are greatly appreciated._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Star Trek, Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Star Gate SG-1 (Atlantis by extension). Belong to their respective owners. I am not making any proceeds from this story, or the use of characters or concepts. I'm simply borrowing them for a bit.**_

_**Please don't sue me.**_

_**Wednesday March 4th, 12:15 AM. Stargate Command.**_

Major General George Hammond frowned as Sergeant Walter Harriman quietly entered his office. Without knocking.

He was already standing, about to make his way down to the control room. "Walter?".

The Duty Sergeant was obviously uncomfortable "Sir. That...thing you asked me to look into" he said quietly.

George nodded. Already having an idea if what Walter was about to say.

"Two of them sir, just as you asked me to look for" he said, and pulled a grainy digital photo from a folder.

He passed it to the General and stepped back "As you ordered i managed to cover all tracks, no one at the Cairn installation is even aware we hijacked their equipment. But i don't know how long until they do".

George nodded as he stared at the two sleek vessels, orbiting above the Polar cap. Side by side. "Are these your notes Walter?" he asked. Noticing hand written size estimates along the border of the photo.

"Yes sir" was all he said.

George nodded "Good job Walter" he said, sighing a moment later "Walter, if anyone asks. This was on my authority, are we clear?".

Walter frowned slightly, but nodded "Aye sir".

With that he quietly closed the door behind him. Leaving George tos tare at the evidence in his hands. It explained a little bit about his visitors. But it also raised a lot of questions. The most important, why were they even here.

He scowled and pulled and empty file folder from his filing cabinet, and then headed from his office. He had more questions to ask, and he was not going to accept mysterious riddles this time.

The Elevator ride up to level sixteen only served to rile him up even more. He hated inactivity, even being a General and stuck behind a desk he was always doing something.

The elevator doors opened and he stalked down the corridor. Spotting the junction that lead to the holding cells. And paused in shock at the sight of two Airmen laying on the ground.

Stepping back quickly he double checked the sight, but saw no one moving anywhere beyond the two downed airmen. Glancing around he noticed the closest security alarm was just passed the junction where his two men lay. He couldn't even sound the alarm without wasting time.

Only one senario occured to him at that moment.

One, his prisoners had escaped. But why were both men still armed?.

Anger flared deep inside his chest. He moved forward as quietly as he could, fully aware that he hadn't been a line officer in well over twenty years. A voice echoed in the back of his head, reminding him that he couldn't _Sneak_ his way out of a wet paper bag.

He still had a duty to his men.

Slowing near the two downed Airmen, he quickly pulled the closest Airman's sidearm. A standard Beretta M9. Then checked their pulses. Sighing internaly to find they were both still alive.

He then realized that he had a problem. The Alarm would sound across the entire base, and alert everyone to the breach. And if he had prisoners loose on the level, he'd be alerting them as well.

Still, he couldn't risk them getting off the base, or getting to any sensitive area's. So he quickly made his way to the function further down the corridor. Pausing only to clear the intersecting Corridors before crossing the final steps to the alarm.

He had just touched about reached the large red button when the sound of a door opening caught his attention.

His head spun just as a rather non-descript Officer. A Major, stepped from the holding cell that held the young woman they captured.

They're eyes met the moment the man closed the door. An instant smile crossed the Major's face, but faultered as he noticed both the weapon in Georges hand, and the other on the alarm.

That second seemed to drag on far longer than it had any right too. George could feel the familiar narrowing of his vision. He could see the subtle twitch at the corner of the Major's right eye.

He registered a single gunshot. Just as the alarm went off.

A bright red dot appeared on the Major's chest. His right side, maybe an inch above his nipple. The odd snake like weapon in his right hand slipped from his grip. Just as the man stumbled back in the door he just left from.

George slowly advanced, somehow the old skills kept his hand kicked the strange weapon to the side and slowly reached down to check the Major's pulse. Sighing in relief to find he was still alive.

George suddenly noticed the gloves on the Major's hands. And had a bad feeling suddenly grip his stomach. He fumbled for his access pass attached to his breast pocket and almost lunged for the security access pad.

The locking pad beeped and the green light flashed. He flung the door open and gasped.

Just as two airmen with M4A1 Carbines stormed around the corner. The deadly weapons at the ready.

George kept the pistol to his side and pointed down "Get this man out of here. And keep him under constant watch. Make sure he lives" he turned to the second Airman "Get Doctor Frasier down here now!".

Both men snapped to, neither of them hesitating or questioning his orders.

George slipped into the room and knelt before the broken and bleeding figure tied to the chair. The woman's blonde hair barely even identifiable under the blood spatter.

He gently touched her hand, and barely noticed her head twitch up slightly "Don't try to move now" he said, using the same voice he used with his Grand Daughters "Your going to be alright. You have my word".

The woman couldn't be any older than his twenty five year old niece, he realized. Remembering her face from the security screens and the arrest photo's taken.

He was suddenly overcome with the urge to simply shoot the man dead. He forced it down however. He needed him alive, he needed to know who authorized this violation.

He glanced towards the door just as the second Airman returned from calling the Medical Level "Doctor Frasier is on her way sir".

He nodded "Come here son" he said standing "Stay with her. Talk to her, let her know that it's going to be okay, that we're going to do everything we can to help her".

The young Airman, no older than his son nodded, and turned towards the young woman. To his credit he barely even blinked at the amount of blood that covered her tiny frame.

George took another long look, and then turned from the room. An honest to god Shit Storm was coming, and he was going to be the one to bring it.

_**Wednesday March 4th 12:30 AM. Sunnydale California**_

The transporter shimmered into existence within the confines of the High school library, the nearly pitch black room illuminated for the length it took for three figures to solidify. The room descended into darkness the moment they solidified.

Buffy shook as she quickly moved away from the two others who shared the ride with her "Gaah!. That still creeps me out!" she shuddered, shaking her hands around as if she were shaking off something disgusting.

Captain Jonathan Archer smiled "After a while you get use to it".

T'pol moved a short distance away, her hand scanner already in hand "Captain, the modifications to the hand scanner are sufficient to penetrate the energy field emenating from below. There are no life signs within one hundred meters".

Jon nodded and turned to Buffy "Your show".

The blonde waved her hand absently, already heading for the office. Turning the lights on by the office door, and then pulled the door open with just a little too much strength. It banged hard against the wall, but she didn't appear to notice, or care.

Jon could hear her dialing the phone. Her breath catching slightly a moment later.

"Hey Giles..." she began, sounding exactly like a rebellious teenager who had been caught sneaking out.

"Yeah, I'm alright..i had a Slayer dream at the hospital".

"No, it's dealt with...it's just kinda complicated. Does mom know I'm....."

"Damn" she sighed "Okay, i need you to run interference for me. Just stall everyone, then meet me at the library alone. Somethings come up and we can't tell the others, not yet at least".

"No. Giles, i need you to trust me alright. Just this once play it my way?".

"I promise, as soon as we're done i'll march my slayer butt home and let mom yell at me".

"Okay. I'll see you soon, bye".

Jon turned towards the door just as the blond seventeen year old marched from the Office. "Okay. Now it's time to sit and wait" she sighed "I hate this part".

Jon smiled slightly, glancing to T'pol as she systematically moved about the room. It took him a moment but he realized she was scanning the area's she knew the _Vampires_ had been killed.

"Jon?" Buffy said quietly "The future, can i ask?".

He frowned "Truth is, i don't know".

"Huh?".

He sighed "When we first arrived, we thought it was the past. Everything indicated it. Truth is, far too much is different for it to be _Our_ past".

Buffy raised her right brow in a curiously Vulcan way "Alternate Reality?".

He smiled, seeing the intelligence in her eyes "That's our thought".

She seemed to slide down into her chair slightly, her eyes closing slightly as though thinking heavily. Nearly ten minutes passed in complete silence like this. Buffy thinking without moving or speaking while Jonathan continued to watch her. Unwilling to interupt the moment. The only sound being the distant buzzing of T'pol's hand scanner.

Buffy looked up suddenly "Even if it's not my future" she said clearly "Seeing what humanity has accomplished. Enterprise and Columbia" she smiled "Friendly relations with Non-human life. It gives me hope".

Jon couldn't help but smile at those words. But didn't have even a moment to respond before T'pol moved from near the back "Someone has entered the building".

Buffy didn't bother standing, she just looked towards the main doors of the library. Both T'pol and Jon moved only slightly. As discussed previously they didn't want Buffy's friend to see them as a threat.

Moments later Giles strolled through the doors like a Hurricane, the obvious worry in his posture and in his face definitely hard to miss. For Buffy, she doubted a single Vampire would have even considered getting in his way tonight.

His eyes took in the scene instantly, as well as the two unknowns relaxed postures and open hands. T'pol's scanner back in a bag on the floor. But the telling glance was beneath Giles and his young charge.

A second passed between her and the Watcher that both Captain and Vulcan did not miss. And a heartbeat later the man had relaxed considerably.

"Well. Hello" he said hesitantly.

Buffy sat up straight in her chair "Giles, this is Jonathan Archer. Captain. And his first Officer....T'pol".

Jon stood up, not to quickly and held out his hand "A pleasure sir".

Giles took the extended appendage, holding it for a moment as the two met eye contact "And you sir" Giles finally said.

T'pol raised her right hand as Giles turned to her. Her fingers spreading into an unfamiliar greeting "Live long and Prosper".

Giles was in the midst of extending his hand towards the woman as she greeted him. To his credit Giles didn't hesitate as pulled his hand back. He tilted his head slightly, in a very British way "And to you".

Buffy couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face. It faltered however when Giles looked at her and the reason for the meeting came back to her.

"Your gonna want to sit for this Giles" she said quietly.

He glanced at the three of them for only a second before taking a seat "Alright. Buffy".

She took a deep breath "How worried is everyone, before we start?".

"Your mother by far is the most worried. The hospital contacted her before calling me" he explained "The woman's beside herself with worry".

"Damn" she whispered.

Giles leaned forward slightly "Now can you please explain to me what is going on?".

She looked to Jon before sighing "I had a slayer dream earlier. That's why i ran off" she started "I got here shortly after. And found Angelus had Xander".

"Dear lord" the man instantly exclaimed "Is he alright?".

Buffy held up her hands "He's okay. I promise. But only thanks to Captain Jon and T'pol" she quickly said "They were here as well. But they're story is there's to explain so just bare with me okay".

Giles looked breifly at the two Starfleet Officers before nodding.

"There was a breif fight. Xander was hurt, badly. If T'pol and Jon hadn't been here" her voice clouded suddenly "He would have died".

It was plain to see the thought of losing the boy was almost too much for her. Jon cleared his voice even as he stretched his hand across the table to envelope the teenagers own.

"But we were here, and he'll recover" Jon said compassionately.

She smiled at the words and the touch, and to Giles surprise didn't pull from the away from him.

Jon moved his hand a moment later and looked to Giles "Our being here i'm afraid is likely the reason young Xander was hurt in the first place" he began "I'm pretty sure Angelus followed us".

The look of cautious worry instantly slipped back across giles face "May i ask as to you reason for being here in the first place?".

"We detected an incredibly strong energy field here. Directly below this room actually" he began, then paused as he struggled to find the right words.

T'pol cut right in "The Captain and myself are members of two Starships currently in orbit. We detected the anomalous energy field as we passed the moon. At the time we believed we were in fact one hundred and fifty nine years in our past. And such energy readings to our belief did not belong in this time period. We came to investigate, and perhaps determine if such energy could assist us in returning to our own time. The young Mr. Harris however was already present, and attempted to ascertain the reason for our intrusion. Before a sufficient level of trust could be achieved between the young man and Captain Archer. The entity called Angelus and four of his...friends. Interrupted".

Jon smiled, briefly meeting Buffy's. She shook her head in amusement, but again her smile faltered.

"Xander. Tried to stop Angelus" Jon continued "He kept the _man_ focused entirely on himself. To protect my crew and myself. Then Buffy here arrived".

Giles was almost quivering in his chair, but held his tongue for a moment. No one could tell if he was amused, angry or scared.

"How badly was young Xander injured?" he asked.

The thought was enough to drive tears into Buffy's eyes "Angelus ran him through with a sword".

The sound of Giles gasp was nothing to the sound of sobbing from the rear of the room, a moment later Willow Rosenberg appeared, her eyes wide and full of tears "Xander!" she gasped "No...Not Xander!".

A moment later the one figure Buffy and Giles, both hoped had bought the lies, stepped from the shadows as well.

Joyce Summers.

She wrapped Willow in her arms and pulled her close, her eyes darted instantly towards Giles. Holding a significant amount of Anger.

"Where is Xander now?" she asked clearly.

Jon stood "Xander's on my ship. Our CMO is taking good care of him. He's out of surgery and in stable condition".

Joyce slowly moved forward. The awkward embrace of Willow wrapped around her did nothing to slow her approach "First someone is going to explain to me why someone would want to do such a thing to Xander, and then Captain Archer is it?".

He nodded "Yes mam'm".

"And then you are going to take me to Xander, so i know for certain that i'm not being fed another line of Bullshit" she said quietly, but with no small amount of anger and distrust.

Buffy stood "Mom?".

The woman's eyes instantly snapped to her eldest daughter, she said nothing however.

"Angelus....is Angel" she began.

"Your boyfriend?" she gasped.

"He's also a Vampire" Buffy continued, and waited for the fallout.

The elder Summers looked instead to everyone in the room. Even down to Willow. She then took a deep breath and locked eyes with Giles "You knew?".

He stood, with as much dignity as he could muster "Yes Joyce. I did" he replied "I am Buffy's current Watcher. It is my duty, to prepare her to face the darkness that humanity has come to believe are only nightmares and myth".

The fury in her eyes at that moment had everyone. Minus T'pol. Flinch back slightly.

"We can discus the validity of that story later" she declared, and turned to Jonathan "Xander, now".

Jon knew at that moment the situation was beyond salvaging "T'pol, wait here with Buffy. I'll take Mrs Summers up to Enterprise".

Buffy obviously caught the intent as she was instantly at her mothers side, prying a distraught Willow who was now quietly sobbing, and having a clear difficulty even breathing correctly, from her Mother.

The red head simply exchanged Joyce for Buffy, wrapping her arms around the short blond and burying her head in her neck.

Jon nodded and stepped forward, pulled his communicator and flipped it open "Enterprise. Two to beam up".

The look of confusion on the woman's face quickly changed to absolute shock as the transporters took affect. And seconds later they vanished.

Buffy looked over her distraught friends head, and smiled at the look on Giles face. A moment later he took off his glasses, tossed them on the table and simply cradled his face in his hands.

She met T'pol's eyes "Well, that could have gone smoother".

"Indeed" was the Vulcan's only reply.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Star Trek, Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Star Gate SG-1 (Atlantis by extension). Belong to their respective owners. I am not making any proceeds from this story, or the use of characters or concepts. I'm simply borrowing them for a bit.**_

_**Please don't sue me.**_

_**Wednesday March 4th 1998. 12:45AM. Sunnydale California**_

Major Boyd Coolidge stared at the assembled Agents. Each and every one of them ready to go, clad in black fatigues and combat gear. Taking in the sight, a rare moment of pride filled his chest.

All twenty of his men had that look on their faces that he recognized immediately. He had felt it many times in his long career. He couldn't help the longing he felt for those days. And wished he could be gearing up right beside them.

Captain David Erickson nodded to him as he stood in the doorway of the large subterranean vehicle bay "Major".

"Captain" he nodded.

Not a single soldier in the room moved from their preparations. Long ago learning that the Army Officer ran a far more personal command.

He hated being saluted.

"Alright, listen up" he bellowed, instantly quieting the twenty young men and women.

He stepped closer, locking eyes with each and everyone one of them as he approached a large hastily erected table, covered in maps.

"Good news and bad news people" he called out "This Op is no longer our concern. The targets have been claimed by our project lead".

Everyone growned, some even whispered to the trooper next to them.

"What's that mean exactly sir?" a young soldier asked. Forest. If he remembered the new face correctly.

"Op-Com has taken an interest in our targets at the highest level. But since we're the only assets available, they've agreed to let us bring them in. Unfortunately that changes the Exfil" he replied "Final destination in an abandoned Warehouse five miles East of Sunnydale. Another team is being dispatched to secure the area and prepare to receive the targets".

Erickson shook his head slightly "Sir, this is DRI jurisdiction. We tagged them, shouldn't they be kept here?".

Coolidge sighed "Captain, i agree. But apparently the man above thinks otherwise. We have direct orders to hand them over immediately after capture. Any unidentified equipment obtained are to be secured immediately in class one containment crates" he quickly added at the round of moans "Don't ask, just do it".

He understood their concern, the new containment crates was meant for man sized hazardous materials, lined with a variety of different substances, from lead to titanium. Including glass, plastic and even a thin contained layer of an unidentified metal obtained by another project. The coffin shaped crates were heavy, and would slow them down.

"Phase one is unchanged. Bag and tag. Phase two will have to change slightly. Upon capture, all equipment located will be directly transfered here. The Crates are being brought up from storage" he continued "I've assigned additional vehicles, each team will have a designated handler for the equipment. Their orders are to haul ass back here, transfer the equipment and then rejoin assigned units for transfer of the personnel".

Erickson nodded "Not a significant change, we can do it".

Coolidge nodded "I know" he then looked to his people "I chose you because your the best. Now make me proud".

"HOOAH!" echoed throughout the entire bay.

_**Wednesday March 4th 1998. Stargate Command.**_

George Hammond frowned as he hung up the Red Phone on his desk. His day had just gone from horrible to FUBAR'd. An accurate description if there ever was one.

He had called to ask for any and all assistance in holding off the NID in wake of the assault on one of the prisoners, and barely managed to get even that. Only for the President to inform him that Senator Robert Kinsey, Chairman of the Appropriations Commitee, had demanded to know why the SGC needed Seven Billion Dollars for funding.

It was decided to brief him privately on the SGC, and was originally slated for this morning. At Eight AM Washington time. But in light of the SGC's current troubles, George had somehow convinced the leader of the entire nation to hold off for at least twenty four hours.

They both knew it wouldn't look good. The man might see it as an attempt to cover up something. But George needed the time to do his job. First and foremost. Find the Security breach and figure out what to do about two ships hiding in plain sight right above their heads.

A knock at his door interrupted his thoughts "Come" he called.

Major Louis Ferretti entered quickly, "Sir" he began the moment he closed the door "We've got something" he smiled and handed a file folder over "The assailant is a former CIA Operative. Declared Killed in action six months ago".

George opened the file and felt his frown increasing as he read the very little bit of information that wasn't blacked out.

"Damned Black Bag Operations" the General growled "He was under orders".

Ferretti nodded "We already knew that though sir. No way he could have gotten in otherwise".

George nodded, and sat back frowning. Just as his phone rang. The off white one.

He held up a hand to stall the Major as he answered "Hammond".

.........

"Are you sure?" he asked into the phone.

.........

George smiled slightly "Understood".

........

"Yes, we're even" he nodded, then hung up the phone.

Ferretti was definitely intrigued "Sir?".

George stared up into the Majors face for several seconds before speaking "Major. The NID are giving up on our guests. Seems they have something else they want more".

"Sir, I'm not following" the younger officer stated.

"What ever they got from that girl downstairs was enough to send them scurrying. The bastard in med-bay arrived with someone else. A Major Douglass Baker. Who also doesn't really exist. We already ran the ID through D.O.D." he explained "Major Baker left the base at the same time i encountered our dead CIA operative".

Ferretti nodded "And the call?" he asked, looking at the phone briefly.

"An old friend" George replied "He just confirmed a theory i had. Apparently an Airforce Transport was requisitioned by the NID. It's destination is a private airstrip just outside Carson City Nevada".

"You think this is tied to the dead man?" Ferretti asked.

"I do. Because it was Maybourne who requisitioned it" George smiled .

"Kind of sloppy don't you think sir?".

George nodded "I do, but it's all we 've got to go on right now".

Ferretti nodded "Orders sir?".

George stood, with the folder in hand "SG-2 and 3 will head for Carson City. We don't have jurisdiction off this base Major, so do not fire unless fired upon" he ordered "But i damn well want answers".

"And if this is a sanctioned Operation sir?" he asked.

"If this is sanctioned, the NID screwed up by violating this Command. I will have answers, and I'll crucify anyone involved" George ordered "Entirely on my Authority Major".

"Yes sir" Ferretti saluted.

George smiled "I'll notify Peterson to prep a transport for you".

Ferretti nodded "Anything else sir?".

"Just bring your people home alive Major. No heroics" Hammond said quietly.

"Understood sir".

George sighed as the man left. And glanced down at the bottom drawer of his desk. And imagined the photo Walter had gotten for him. What to do about those ships, that was the one thing that was plaguing him.

He should have reported it. Alerted everyone about their presence. But something about this entire mess didn't feel right. If they were hostile, then surely alerting his superiors would alert both ships. If they were friendly, the last thing he wanted was to provoke them.

They certainly hadn't done anything hostile. Except for the breach of the SGC. But then none of the three they captured had even tried to escape let alone resist the arrest.

Retaking his seat, he took a moment to organize his thoughts, and to push the fear deep down where it couldn't overtly affect him. He needed to be clear headed, his people were depending upon him. Hell, the entire world depended upon him and they didn't even know it.

Closing his eyes he mentally reviewed everything that had happened and everything he knew. But the only thing he could see was how much he still didn't know.

All he could do now was wait. And hope Major Ferretti found some answers in Nevada. He checked his clock mounted to his wall.

Two hours. By Three AM Ferretti should be in position. Which is approximately when the NID transport should touch down. It was cutting things close. But when did they ever have plenty of time to do anything.

Certainly not since he'd taken command.

With a sigh he picked up the off-white phone, and waited impatiently for the other end to pickup.

"Put me through to Peterson" he ordered.

_**Wednesday March 4th 1998. NX-01 Enterprise.**_

Joyce Summers gently held the unconscious hand of the poor boy on the biobed. Fighting both anger and tears from taking hold. The poor boy looked so fragile. His skin pale and his eyes shaded.

"And how are you holding up Miss Summers?" the alien across the bed asked. Apparently noticing her discomfort.

She breifly looked up, not surprised to find a rare amount of warmth deep within. His bright blue eyes and wide smile had an oddly uplifting affect upon her. She was stunned with herself, being able to handle everything that happened so easily.

"I'll be fine doctor" she said a little too harshly "My only concern is for Xander".

Phlox. Nodded, and looked down at the boy "He's an exceptionally strong young man" he said "He'll make a full recovery, i'm positive of it".

She nodded as she gently stroked his hair back "That he is" she whispered.

Phlox cleared his throat, drawing her attention. Her eyes met his and she could tell that their was something he wanted to discuss, but wasn't sure about how to go about it.

"Doctor?" she said. Still sounding rather cold.

Phlox sighed "Xander's childhood. How much are you aware of?".

"Not much, i only met Xander a few months ago" she replied "Why?".

The Denobulan frowned, his face surprisingly betraying his emotions, which again caught her off guard. This time because she could almost forget that the man, wasn't actually a man. At least not a human man.

"Miss Summers. As his physician, i cannot speak candidly to anyone who is not his legal guardian. Or by Starfleet regulations, a legal adult who can claim said responsibility, should a patient's legal guardian be unavailable for any reason" he began, choosing his words carefully.

"Where do i sign" she smiled.

Phlox smiled even wider, briefly startling her at how wide it was. He handed a small rectangular device across the bed "A thumb print at the bottom and speak your name clearly".

"Joyce Annabelle Summers" she said as she applied her thumb to the screen.

The device beeped and she handed it back to the odd little Doctor.

"Upon first examination i discovered quite a bit of bruising across his body. At first i focused on simply treating his injuries and preparing for emergency surgery. However, upon reviewing his medical scans, I'm afraid to say our young Xander has suffered a number of untreated injuries. Some as recent as a few days. Others far older" he began and moved to a nearby white screen, a lot like a Radiologists display where they illuminate X-rays.

He tapped a pad on the wall and several full body scans, presumably of Xander appeared. Joyce was no where near an expert in reading X-Rays. But the display was clear enough. Her hands clenched in fury at her sides.

"How old exactly" she growled, startling Phlox slightly.

"Dating back at least twelve years" he replied.

The sickbay door slid open with a hiss, drawing both of their attentions. The sight of Captain Archer momentarily reminded her that these people had done nothing but help.

"Miss Summers" he smiled "How are you doing".

Joyce looked to Phlox briefly "I'm satisfied, for the moment" she began "Xander's getting better care here than he ever would at Sunnydale General".

Phlox smiled. Thankful that he wouldn't have to use medical regulations to keep the poor boy under his care. Even thought this earth likely wouldn't recognize those regulations. He realized it was due more to the impressive woman standing next to him. He definitely didn't want to invoke her anger.

"Good. Then we should get you home" the Captain nodded "I already talked to everyone in the Library. Mr Giles suggested we move the meeting somewhere more comfortable".

"My house will be fine Captain. My youngest is still there" Joyce offered.

He nodded "Buffy already suggested it. For the same reason. And because she wanted to change".

She smiled lightly "And what about Xander?".

Phlox stepped in "He'll need to remain here for at least a week. The injuryies he sustained are severe. I can't authorize the risk of moving him".

Joyce nodded "His parents will probably report him missing alot sooner than that".

Captain Archer nodded "We'll think of something".

With that he stepped to the side and motioned towards the door "Shall we?".

She nodded. And took a big breath. More afraid of facing the incredible story she knew was waiting for her down below than facing that machine that brought them up.

So much was happening all at once. She knew that very soon she would need a bottle of wine and a hot bath, or she was likely to lose it.

_**Wednesday March 4th 1998. NX-02 Columbia.**_

Ensign Sidra Valerian smiled as the screen before her revealed the one piece of information she knew the Commander wanted.

With practiced ease she fed the information directly to the AutoNav and almost yelped in excitement. She managed to repress it however and simply transferred the information to a PADD before standing and heading for the Captains Ready Room.

The door was open. A habit that the Captain had to indicate she was always available. Commander Fletcher it seemed was keeping the same tradition.

"Commander, I've got something" she said quickly, fighting through her usual accent so she wouldn't be forced to repeat herself.

Veronica Fletcher looked up from the small computer on the desk "Go ahead".

Sidra passed her the PADD "Data from the SGC computers. I found the spatial coordinates, and matched them to our own navigation system. The last four uses of the device below are detailed on the PADD".

Veronica stared at it for several seconds, her eyes widening in a cross between shock and awe "Four different points in the Galaxy!" she exclaimed.

Sidra nodded "Impressive i know. But the real prize is the location of the last one".

Veronica didn't even bother to look up "That's only six light years from here" she said.

"Commander, there's more" she said "Of every _Address_ I've fed into the Autonav. Only one other lies within a thousand light years. A world called _Abydos. _It was the first system the SGC visited a year and a half ago".

"Good work Sidra" Veronica nodded "Keep at it, and see if you can plot them on a galaxy wide map. I want an idea of how widespread this..Network is".

Sidra nodded "You got it".

Veronica took a deep breath before heading towards the bridge "Contact Enterprise".

Several moments passed before the mainscreen flickered to life, revealing Commander Charles Tucker.

_Veronica, you need something?_ The chief engineer smiled.

"My communications specialist decoded some of the intel we're getting from the SGC. Including a large database of spatial coordinates" she began.

Tucker nodded _I've been going over them myself, some impressive technology to do what this Stargate apparently can. I'd like to get my hands on it._

"My Engineering people have been saying the same. But that's not why I'm calling" she said "Ensign Valerian has discovered that one of these Stargates is only six light years from here. There's a Stargate Team there now".

Tucker nodded _Feeling the need to do something?._

She nodded "Trip. Archer has seniority, but i have to do something to get Captain Hernandez and my people home. And if there's a team there, maybe we can reach the SGC through them".

_Without revealing our presence in orbit. I understand _Trip added _Alright, I'll let the Cap'n know. But you'll know what he'll say._

"Don't start an intergalactic war, yeah. Hernandez would say the same" she smiled "With the changes to Warp Physics here, we should be there in two hours".

_Alright, but be careful. We still don't understand why Warp speeds are two hundred times faster. I'm still going over everything and it looks alright, but at the first sign of problems shut everything down"_ Trip said, almsot sounding like an order.

"Don't worry about us Trip. You just keep trying to get our people back on your end" she said "We'll drop a few Subspace transmitters along our route" she responded "Talk to you in two hours".

Trip nodded a moment before the screen flickered back to the view of Earth.

She moved to the Captain's chair "Helm, plot a course for the coordinates uploaded in the autonav. Barnard's Star" she smiled "As soon as we clear the system, go to Maximum Warp".

Lieutenant Brynn Mealia smiled as he checked his console "Coordinates set. Breaking from orbit".

Veronica sat back and stared at the screen for a few moments. Hoping she was doing the right thing. And praying to whatever god might answer, for the safe return of her Captain and crew.

_Just to be clear. Yes i am using the crew of the NX-02 as detailed in the newest novels. These characters are the creation of **David Mack**_**.** _Though i have not read them as of yet._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Star Trek, Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Star Gate SG-1 (Atlantis by extension). Belong to their respective owners. I am not making any proceeds from this story, or the use of characters or concepts. I'm simply borrowing them for a bit.**_

_**Please don't sue me.**_

_**Wednesday March 4th, 12:55 am. Sunnydale California.**_

Buffy unlocked the front door, and almost had it open, when a cross appeared a mere inch from her face. The suspicious penetrating gaze of Cordelia Chase staring her down.

"Cordy?" she asked "What...".

"Watching over your bratty and thankfully unconscious little sister" she quickly retorted, stepping back to let her through the door. Not once verbally inviting anyone in.

"Oh...and how did you get that job?" Buffy asked, even as her feet crossed the thresh hold.

Cordelia's wary posture instantly relaxed "Willow called. Your Mother basically commanded Willow to lead her to where Giles was. At least that's what i think she said when i got here. Hard to really understand her when she get's going".

Buffy nodded as the rest of the troupe ambled up the front steps, drawing Cordelia's attention instantly.

"Cordy, this is T'pol" she introduced the short Vulcan.

"Hi, Cordelia Chase" she replied, the smile on her face never even came close to appearing honest.

The Vulcan nodded as she entered and silently moved towards the living room.

"Not one for words?" the cheerleader asked quietly.

Buffy shook her heads "She has her moments".

Both women turned as Rupert Giles and Willow Rosenberg entered. Willow looking much better after her near total breakdown in the library. And Giles supporting her slightly as they entered and made their way into the living room.

Cordelia closed the door, and locked it. Neither of the teenagers believed it would stop a determined intruder. But it was habit.

Buffy headed for the stairs "I need to clean up and change. Can you see to everyone until i come down?".

Cordy huffed "Sure Buffy, I'll be little miss maid for you!" she said sarcastically. And stormed off towards the living room.

Buffy hit the washroom first, and took one of the shortest showers of her life. Then slipped into a different pair of pajama's. And a house coat. Then headed back downstairs.

And ran right into her mother and Captain Jon as they came in through the front door.

"Hi mom" she greeted quietly.

"Buffy" her mother replied hesitantly.

The two of them stood their for a few moments. The silence broken only by Jonathan slipping past them "I'll join the others" he said quietly.

Joyce nodded, and briefly met her daughters eyes, but quickly looked away "I'll get some beverages for everyone. Then i want explanations".

With that she too stalked off towards the kitchen.

Buffy sighed and silently padded into the living room, seeing Willow curled up at the end of the couch. Giles sitting in the recliner and T'pol and Captain Jon on the Love seat.

Which made her grin like a kid for a brief moment.

She quickly covered her own amusement by turning towards the couch and almost jumping on it like her little sister did on a regular basis, making the red head at the end bounce slightly.

"Buffy!" Willow squealed lightly, obviously lost in thought.

She smiled and pulled her best female friend into her shoulder. A little comfort for the scare they both had recently. And in Buffy's case. Strength for the coming storm called _Mom._

Soon enough the woman herself entered, carrying a large jug of water and a stack of plastic glasses "Water anyone?" she asked, obviously still quite upset. Her lips were narrowed and her eyes darted to Buffy periodically, but never lingered for longer than a second or two.

Only T'pol accepted a glass. And proceeded to sip it quietly.

Cordelia entered a moment later, carrying a tray of snack foods. Cracker and cheese mostly. And placed it on the small coffee table in the centre of the room before moving to sit on the arm of Joyce s chair. A clear sign of support.

Joyce didn't waste any time "Xander's doing fine, according to Doctor Phlox he'll make a full recovery but is restricted to the ship until further notice".

Willow looked up "How...".

Buffy smiled "T'pol explained it before Will's. They went to Captain Jon's space ship".

"Oh, right. Matter transport....thought it was a dream...or i had too much sugar" she replied quietly.

Cordelia looked around the room suddenly "Wait...space ship?. Dork-boy's on a space ship?" she asked.

Buffy nodded "He was hurt pretty badly trying to keep Angelus from hurting Captain Jon and T'pol...oh and the other guy who sounds like Giles but not really".

Jon smirked slightly "Lieutenant Malcolm Reed".

"Right, sorry" she smiled "Their Doctor is looking after Xander".

Cordelia looked at both T'pol and Jon "Again i ask, Space ship?".

T'pol's brow rose and Jon couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face. Joyce however just rested a hand on the teenagers back, but said nothing.

Buffy felt a brief moment of rising anger as she spotted the contact between her mother and the cheerleader. The comforting actions her mother offered being the catalyst. But she forced it down for the moment, seeing how jealousy would get them no where.

Joyce finally made eye contact with her daughter, and didn't turn away "So, i suppose no someone can explain the part about Vampires now?".

Giles cleared his throat to speak, but Joyce quickly cut him off.

"Anyone but you" she snapped, her voice seething with sudden anger.

The watchers jaw snapped shut with an audible snap.

The awkward silence that filled the room instantly put everyone on edge, Joyce sighed, lowering her head slightly "My apologies Mr. Giles".

Buffy nodded in her Watchers direction "He's by far the best to explain it mom".

The eldest of the Summers women sighed again "Alright".

Giles took a moment to clear his throat and collect his thoughts "In the beginning the Earth as we know it now was far different. In fact it was ruled by Demons, and not those that we now deal with today, but far more dangerous creatures with powers beyond imagination" he began slowly.

"Sometime in our past, thousands of years ago, humanity rose up against the Demons, and drove them from our world. The Watchers Council has firm evidence of the Slayer being created in these dark times, to face these creatures. And to send them back to what ever hells they came from. Today however, those Powerful demons, or Old Ones are long gone. Leaving the Slayer to face a far more subtle danger, a legacy of these True Demons. You see the last one to leave Earth mixed his blood with that of a human. Creating what we know today as Vampires. And for thousands of years the Slayer has faced them, to protect the rest of the world. And to stop the darkness from sweeping across this world".

Joyce leaned forward as the man paused for a breath "Why Buffy?".

"The calling is not something that is controlled. No one knows who or where the next Slayer will be" he explained.

"How was she chosen then?" she asked as calmly as she could.

Giles shared a look with Buffy briefly "She was called after the death of the last Slayer".

This hit Joyce hard "Death...you mean only one Slayer exists at one time?".

Giles nodded "Unfortunately yes. The magic behind creating the Slayer was lost long ago. Not that i would choose to re-enact such a thing".

"Why girl's...Teenage girls?" she pressed on.

Giles again shook his head "Thousands of years ago, Women were not treated as they are today" he responded, trying to use as delicate an explanation as possible.

"Fodder" Joyce growled "They were Fodder, that's all they are to you people".

Buffy sat forward "Mom. Look, i know this sucks, but there's nothing we can do about it. I've been the Slayer for almost two years now. And I've done a damn good job so far".

Joyce snapped her glare to her eldest daughter "Buffy, Language".

The Slayer seemed to deflate slightly at the woman's glare "Sorry".

Joyce sat back in her chair. Deep in thought, and not one person in the room wanted to interrupt her. Finally however she looked up "Seeing as i cannot change the facts. I think we should end this now. I need time to think".

Standing quickly she looked at everyone in the room consecutively "Your all more than welcome to spend the night. It might be cramped but it's the least i can do" she said quietly, her eyes meeting Jonathan's first.

Jon smiled "Thank you for the offer Joyce, but i should get back to my ship. Though with your permission I'd like to have a few of my security personnel spend the night. Maybe tomorrow your daughter could show them some do's and do not's of Vampire Hunting".

Buffy nodded absently, not really paying much attention to what was being said. Her mind still occupied by the obvious troubled future she was going to have with her mother.

"Oh, Mr. Giles, one of my crew. Hoshi Sato. She's a brilliant linguist, asked if you would assist her in accessing some materials on demon languages" Jon continued.

Giles head snapped up "Oh...uhm, yes. Certainly" he stood as well "I do have some research i was planning to do tonight, she would be more than welcome to join me. I have a number of texts she could borrow".

Jon smiled and pulled out his Communicator "Enterprise. Hoshi, you and the MACO's are a go. Transport when ready".

_Understood sir. We'll be down in a few minutes. Enterprise out._

Jon looked back to Joyce as he closed the communicator "As soon as their down T'pol and i will head on up. There are a few other matters that require our attention".

Joyce smiled and extended her hand to him "Thank you Captain, for everything you've done for us. For Xander especially".

He took the hand with a smile of his own "No need to thank me Joyce, but your welcome".

A distant knock echoed from the back door, everyone looked towards the kitchen. Cordelia was already moving only a second before Buffy.

Jon moved slightly to see more clearly and smiled as Hoshi Sato entered, along with Captain Amanda Cole and Lieutenant Sascha Money. All three dressed in civilian clothing, complete with light jackets.

Hoshi smiled in the Captains direction before exchanging pleasantries with both Buffy and Cordelia. Amanda and Sascha as well. And then the entire troupe moved towards the living room.

"Hoshi, Cole, Money" he greeted them.

"Captain" echoed in unison.

He looked back towards Joyce "Well, we should be going" he glanced back to Hoshi "Don't take up too much of Mr. Giles time, i'm sure he'd like to get some sleep".

Hoshi smiled "Yes sir".

He opened the communicator again "Enterprise. Lock onto both T'pol's and my signals, transport when ready".

Everyone watched as the two officers vanished in a swirl of blue and white light.

"I'm never going to get use to that" Willow said quietly from the couch.

Buffy smiled from the kitchen doorway "Wait till you get to try it".

The look of panic that filled the red heads face had Buffy instantly regretting the joke. She almost pushed Amanda and Sascha into the wall as she headed towards Willow, fully intending to apologize.

Only for everything to suddenly explode around her as he reached the half way point. The sound of glass breaking registering a second after the window behind Willow physically imploded towards everyone.

The blinding white light and deafening roar was more than enough to drop her to her knees. Her heart sped up instantly, she could feel the organ thumping in her chest. And then an incredible pain slammed into the side of her face.

Darkness swept away all thought.

_**Wednesday March 4**__**th**__**, 1998. Washington D.C.**_

Livette Renker slipped through the hallways content in the knowledge that the specific area of the building was nearly empty. The only people on this floor were the people she was on her way to meet. And herself.

The single office door loomed only a few meters ahead of her. No sound could be heard anywhere, but she wasn't concerned. Every floor and office in the massive building was constructed with privacy and sound control in mind.

She pulled up to the door and knocked lightly, the door opened moments later. The tall looming figure of Henry Moore smiled as he spotted her.

"Right on time Renker" he said as he stepped to the side. And closed the door as she moved past him.

"I was told that this meeting was important" she replied as she glanced at everyone else in the meeting room.

Four individuals in very expensive suits sat around the table, none of whom she recognized. The fifth, sitting at the head of the table however was immediately recognized.

"Ah, Liv. Good that you could make it" her boss smiled "Take a seat" he motioned.

Livette had barely taken a seat, followed by Henry when their boss began speaking again.

"Now that your all here, we can begin" he began, and looked into everyone's eyes, slowly.

"Colonel Maybourne screwed up" he began "He not only authorized the use of interrogation on one of the suspects currently being held by Stargate Command. But he apparently also requisitioned an Air force Transport. Which I'm sad to report was discovered by General George Hammond shortly afterwards. He has undoubtably dispatched personnel to investigate".

Silence descended upon the entire room as everyone digested what he had just reported. No one spoke for a several moments.

Her boss slowly started to smile as he leaned back in his chair.

"Well done everyone" he said, clapping his hands for effect "Though appearing sloppy, it should cast enough doubt onto Maybourne for us to sweep in and clean up his mess" he added.

The balding man sitting to his right snorted "I really didn't think this was going to work. Not with only two hours to get anything in place. Not to mention the lucky find in Sunnydale".

"Let's not look gift horses in the mouth shall we Robert?" her boss smiled and then looked to everyone sitting around him. Taking the time to make firm eye contact.

"We still have to think about the Sunnydale operation. We know Hammond dispatched two SG Teams to investigate Carson City. They'll find the team the transports to pickup. The chance that they find the second Stargate and the Initiative team is something we can't afford to allow happen" Robert continued.

Her boss raised a single brow "Why not?".

The man sat back in his chair in complete shock, and completely speechless.

"Robert. It will only add to the case against Maybourne and fuel the need for a competent replacement. And should the Initiative be found....well, it'll only give us a little bit of lee-way to move in on that little project as well. The Iron grip Walsh has over the project is entirely too disturbing" her boss explained.

"And the Stargate?" Robert pushed.

"A calculated risk" her boss responded "We have several operations off-world. The loss of the Stargate would be a big blow, but we have a few people in the SGC who can compensate by smuggling objects back. And communication with our teams won't be an issue".

Liv understood exactly what her boss was trying to explain. "To gain more control we have to risk losing some" she added.

Her boss smiled at her words "Exactly".

Robert apparently understood when a topic was closed "What next?".

"Now, we wait for confirmation that the Initiative has acquired the targets. And pray Maybournes people are capable enough to get them off-world before the SG Teams stumble onto them" he said quickly.

"And the Civilians?" Henry asked, finally feeling the need to speak.

Her boss frowned slightly "They're friendly with advanced hostiles. Who infiltrated the SGC and showed up in Sunnydale. Those alone is cause enough for concern. They're to be considered hostile as well. And if they're innocent, well. An unfortunate loss. But sometimes a sacrifice needs to be made for the greater good".

The entire room was silenced at those words. Everyone in the room suddenly realized what he was saying. But no one was about to refute him. They all knew what was at stake.

Livette Renker prayed that future generations understood that.

_**Wednesday March 4th, 1:30 AM. Sunnydale California.**_

Captain David Erickson slipped from the passenger seat of the Hummvee before it fully stopped, and turned towards the four black Cargo Vans pulling up into the empty massive aircraft hangar.

The four vans pulled up side by side, in one long line. Drivers exiting first and followed by the teams riding in each. Lieutenant Jeremy Malone was the only one to approach him, the others far too busy with making sure the hangar, and their prisoners were secure.

"Sir" he nodded as he rolled his balaclava up above his face.

"As soon as the hangar's secured i want the prisoners moved into the adjoining offices. And make sure Franks see's to them. I want them sedated properly. No fuck up's" he ordered.

"Aye sir" he nodded and turned towards the furthest Van. Slinging his MP5 submachine gun as he moved.

Erickson took a quick glance around the area, and seeing everyone doing their jobs turned towards the Hummvee. Crawling inside he grabbed the Sat-Phone from the centre console and typed in a long series of numbers.

Nearly thirty seconds ticked by before anyone picked up, and said only one word.

_Secured?._

"Affirmative. Three females with advanced technology were acquired. Another six Civilians. Three of which are teenagers and one pre-teen" he reported "No losses and no injuries".

_Status of the targets?._

"Unharmed. Team medic is giving them a once over now, followed by a sedative".

_Understood. Team relief will arrive by oh four hundred. Classification level is Maroon. Understood?._

Erickson swore internally. That meant the team coming in would have something with them that ninety percent of his team wasn't cleared to know about. Leaving only himself and Lieutenant Malone in the clear.

"Sir, i'll need at least two more people, just in case" he replied quickly.

The hesitation on the other end only added fuel to his anxiety, he hated dealing with the shadows in Washington.

_Understood. Pick your two most expendable._

Erickson took a deep breath upon hearing those words. There was no mistaking the intent, and order in those words.

"Aye sir" was all he could say. The line went dead a second later.

He checked his watch after placing the Sat-phone back in it's cradle. One thirty five AM. They had time to kill.

He activated his throat mic. "Malone, a word".

_Copy._

Less than a minute later the Boston native approached "Sir?".

Erickson motioned for the soldier to step closer, and leaned in as well "Relief will be here by oh four hundred" he said quietly "They're Maroon Jer".

"Shit. I don't like that sir, only the two of us are cleared for that level. That opens us up for all kinds of shit" Malone hissed just as quietly.

"They gave me clearance for two support" he responded.

Malone nodded "Better than nothing i guess".

"I should have kept my mouth shut" Erickson sighed.

Malone turned his head slightly, his attention now fully on his commanding officers face. It didn't take long for the younger officer to quickly draw his own conclusions.

"Damn, whoever stays ain't leaving" he whispered even quieter. And let out a sigh of his own at Ericksons nod.

"Miller and Finn, they're both rooks. The project won't miss them, they haven't been around long enough to pick up the skills that we would miss" he finally spoke.

Malone nodded "Walsh ain't going to like that. Both are her boys, hand picked".

Erickson smirked "Even Walsh won't argue with Washington. And as far as I'm concerned, if it pisses off Walsh, at least something good will come of it".

"And to think, we're the good guys" Malone muttered.

Erickson completely understood the younger officers thought, and found himself wondering himself. He sighed and rubbed his face "Get back to franks. Make sure he doses the prisoners properly. We can't afford any screw ups".

Malone stepped back from the Humvee and saluted, saying nothing as he turned and headed for the offices. David understood the man all to well. Tonight was one of those nights that every officer in his place throughout history absolutely feared.

Tonight he was about to add to the nightmares that plagued him.

_**My apologies for taking so long to finish and post this chapter, a nasty migraine decided to pay me a visit. I think it's mostly done with me now so i hope to pick up the updates on a far more regular basis.**_

_**Durid the Druid – I hope this explains just a little of what the NID was thinking. Thanks for drawing attention to it.**_

_**Again thanks to everyone who's read this. Any questions, comments and reviews are greatly welcome. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Star Trek, Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Star Gate SG-1 (Atlantis by extension). Belong to their respective owners. I am not making any proceeds from this story, or the use of characters or concepts. I'm simply borrowing them for a bit.**_

_**Please don't sue me.**_

*************************************************

My apologies yet again for the huge delay in getting back to this fic. Medical difficulties have returned to a degree that even keeping focus to write was not something I could do. Things are slightly better, and with so much time free now I'm back to the keyboard in the hopes of staving off the inevitable boredom. At least when I'm capable of doing so. Yet as promised, I have no intention of completely abandoning this fic. I hope you all understand.

*************************************************

_**Wednesday March 4th**__**. 3:00 AM. P3R-233 (Barnard's Star - 6 light Years from Earth)**_

Jack O'niell yawned as he walked slowly around the small room. All manner of strange artefacts littered the area. Very few of the objects looked like they came from the same place.

"Sometimes I wonder if General Hammond is punishing us when we get these late night slash early morning missions" he muttered.

Sam Carter smiled as she examined a table sized object, it looked like some kind of table saw. Just without the saw.

"Scheduling nine teams around a forty eight hour window makes it a bit difficult to have everyone run missions between nine to five sir" Samantha Carter smiled.

Jack sighed "It'd be nice though. Nine to five. Be home in time to cook a real supper. Catch the nine O'clock sit-coms. Listen to my neighbours argue".

Teal'c turned abruptly "This is entertainment for you O'niell?".

He smiled, his eyes widening slightly "Oh you have no idea big guy".

Carter gasped slightly as she examined something on a long bench, to Jack's eyes it looked like a very small car engine "Find something interesting Carter?".

She nodded "If I'm right, this is a four cylinder engine. Almost identical to the same one found in the old Model T Fords. Daniel would love this!" she smiled.

Jack couldn't keep the minor confusion off his face, "Huh?".

Sam, still smiling, knelt down to examine it from another angle "The similarities between this and an engine used on earth seventy or eighty years ago sir. It's incredible. Another example of parallel development on another world".

Jack adjusted his gear slightly as he nodded "Not sure if I should be questioning how you know about an eighty year old engine, or your enthusiasm over it" he smirked.

Sam stood, looking slightly chagrined "It's a hobby".

"Engines?" he asked.

"Classic cars" she clarified.

Teal'c looked around the room suddenly "Speaking of Daniel Jackson, I have not seen him in some time".

Jack spun slightly, his head snapping left and right "Oh for crying out loud. Why is it we always forget to keep an eye on him?. I swear, if he's gone and hurt himself again, or touched something he shouldn't have, he's grounded".

Sam fought the urge to chuckle at the comment. Standing she moved back the way they came from "Last I saw him was that first laboratory we checked out".

Jack rolled his eyes "That was four hours ago!".

Teal'c was already moving along with Carter "We detected no sign of danger O'niell, and Daniel Jackson can become quite enthralled with new discoveries. Perhaps he is simply distracted".

Jack sighed as he brushed passed the two remaining team mates "Yeah, he better be. Dammit, If anything's happened to him we'll never hear the end of it" he groused.

Carter nodded silently, off world protocol was clear. Keep an eye on each other at all times, even if there is no sign of danger. And they had just ignored it, no, worse. They got distracted.

The trip back to the Stargate, and the first lab took only a minute or two. Both Jack and Sam were too lost in their thoughts to notice something had changed.

Teal'c didn't. Which was why he stepped forward quickly and pulled both of his team mates back silently. And then motioned for them to be quiet.

Both Air Force Officers knew something was up the second Teal'c rested his beefy mitts on their shoulders. Their awareness of the surroundings surged to full.

Jack wasn't entirely sure, but the sound of voices seemed to be emanating from the lab they had left Daniel in.

He didn't pass it by though, and flashed silent hand gestures to both Carter and Teal'c and then moved from the narrow confines between two tables, his P-90 Sub Machine Gun at the ready. He headed straight for the short staircase that lead for the lab.

Teal'c moved across the room, and perched behind a very large Greek Style statue, complete with a stone shield. His Staff Weapon at the ready to provide fire support.

Carter moved to Jacks right, and stopped at the top of the stairs, resting against the wall. Ready to move in on his command.

Jack slipped up against the wall as quietly as he could, and took a slow intake of oxygen. To help calm the rapid thump of his heart beat.

Voices inside the room were clear now. They weren't talking loud but he could hear them clear enough.

"Commander, I can't be sure but I think this…mirror, is giving off a Quantum signature" a male voice spoke.

"Any correlation to the anomaly that brought us here?" a female voice responded.

"Hard to say. I can tell it's Quantum in origin, but I can't lock down the signal. There's too much interference in here. Residual radiation from the orbital bombardment mostly has the scanner doing somersaults" the male responded "I can tell you that it's been recently activated however. No more than four hours ago".

"Someone used that thing?. To cross dimensions?".

"It's a safe bet" the male said "Should I tag it for transport to Columbia?".

"Not yet. We need to find the team from Earth first. They may be our only chance to get Captain Hernandez and our people back. Without resorting to violence" the female stated.

Jack caught Sam's eyes, she mouthed something to him, but he couldn't make it out clearly in the dim lighting.

"They've got to be around here somewhere Commander. Just wish this scanner wasn't being finicky".

"We'll find them Lieutenant, I just hope there in the mood to talk. Especially after I explain why we're looking for them".

"Would you be willing to listen if they told you that three of their people were being held by Starfleet for infiltrating Columbia, and they needed our help getting them back?".

"That's my point Yacavino. I wouldn't be" she said angrily.

Jack had heard enough, he hefted his P-90 up a little tighter and moved around the corner. Entering fast. He knew Carter was right behind him.

His eyes took in the room with practised ease. Noting two people in the room. A female and a male. Nothing different from what he was expecting. The male was young, maybe in his mid thirties, dressed in an odd two piece black and silver style camouflaged uniform. A funky looking rifle dangling from his shoulder by a strap, and holding a rectangular device.

The female however was at least thirty, if not a little older, with dirty blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail. Dressed in a blue one piece uniform, and a black leather like jacket. An odd looking pistol was attached to her right hip in a holster.

Both reacted immediately as he entered, the woman for her pistol and the young man for his rifle. Jack didn't give the a chance to do so.

"Nah ah!" he snapped "Not a smart idea".

Both stopped the moment he spoke. The young man looking to the woman for full confirmation to stand down however.

Carter moved in behind him and took to the right, moving behind a long work table just in case one of them decided to rush them.

Jack dismissed the young man instantly, not as a threat, but as who had the answers to questions he had.

"So, care to fill us in on why you were looking for us exactly?" he said finally.

The woman nodded slowly, sighing as she did so "I'm Commander Veronica Fletcher, of the Starship Columbia" she finally said.

"Go on".

The Commander frowned slightly "We came here looking for you, as you probably heard. Because we were hoping that maybe you could help us".

"Yeah yeah, three of your people are being held by my people. Why not make good with my people back on earth instead of coming all the way out here?" Jack quickly spoke.

She took a slight moment to collect her thoughts "How would your people react to having a ship in orbit that they couldn't detect, especially after they already detained three unknowns with advanced equipment".

Jack could see her point "So you came out here to remove the whole being in orbit thing from being a problem. Okay, that part makes sense".

"What part doesn't?" Fletcher asked.

He smiled "How about, why you were in orbit of Earth in the first place. And why three of your people were infiltrating a top secret military facility?".

Veronica Fletcher glanced to her companion briefly, her eyes twitching slightly. Jack was a good judge of body language, special forces training aside. She wasn't trying to think of a lie, she was searching for the right words to use.

"We're from another reality" she finally said, sighing slightly after the words were spoken "Almost three days ago, from our perspective, an unidentified object about sixty meters long appeared within the Kappa Fornacis Star system. Or what we call Deneva Colony. It detonated with enough force to create what we think is a Quantum Singularity.." she explained, pausing as Carter gasped.

"Carter?" he asked.

"Sir…" she began, only to be cut off by a narrowed glare.

"Let me guess, something powerful and dangerous that requires a lot of big words to explain?" Jack asked.

Sam nodded "Yes sir".

"Good enough" he nodded "So, Commander Fletcher. Your from another reality, brought here by something dangerous..".

"Not just me and my ship Colonel O'niell….Everything in the Star System" she replied quickly.

Jack caught the words instantly "By everything, you mean the colony".

"Of two hundred thousand Civilians, and several starships" she nodded.

Jack's brain was racing "So, again. Why exactly are you coming clean?".

Veronica sighed "At first we thought we'd been shifted to an earlier time period. We didn't want to risk contaminating the time line. It was only after we gained remote access to the SGC computers that we realized the significance of what really happened. In short. We screwed up, and I'm trying to prove we meant no harm".

Jack searched the woman's eyes for any sign of deception, but could only see worry and maybe a little disappointment. In who he didn't know. But it was a start.

"You came here in a ship" he stated "Nice" and lowered his weapon.

Both Fletcher and Yacavino visibly relaxed "Does this mean we can try and work things out?" she asked.

Jack took a deep breath and rocked slightly on the balls of his feet "You came clean, took a lot of b..guts" he smiled.

At that moment a bright white light flashed through the room, naturally everyone reacted without thinking. Weapons up and aimed at each other before the light cleared from their vision.

The sight of the way ward Daniel Jackson collapsing to the ground next to a funky looking black obsidian like mirror had him moving instantly "Daniel!".

_**Wednesday March 4**__**th**__**, 3:00 AM. Sunnydale California.**_

Angelus glanced to his watch and frowned, only three more hours till sun rise. It wouldn't give them much time before they had to crawl off into the darkness.

"Any word on those sewers?" he asked the short Vampire standing next to him.

The fledgling audibly gulped upon hearing the elder addressing him "Uhm..no. Sir, not yet".

Angelus tilted his head slightly as he stared down at the physically teenaged stake-fodder "Find out".

The fledge was gone without a second hesitation.

"Aye, you enjoy that too much don't ya peaches?" Spike chuckled, wheeling closer, still pretty much locked in the chair.

"Fear has it's uses" the Scourge of Europe replied "If we can't find a way in underground, we'll have to go in soon, we can't afford to be caught out in the sun".

"Goes without sayin mate" Spike nodded "Going in without sewers will get a lot of the boys dusted eh?".

Angelus shrugged "They survive or they don't. What matters, what only matters is making sure who-ever took them don't get away".

"A wee bit possessive over a short blonde Slayer aren't you?" Spike asked, smirking slightly in amusement.

Angelus turned to his grand-child "Mine to kill spike. For taking her from me, they will die. Slowly, and painfully".

"Strikes me that those blokes arrived a bit too quickly to snatch them" Spike interjected "Only been a few hours since your little tangle at the library".

Angelus nodded "I thought of that too. The soldier boys were already in Sunnydale. They might even know about what goes on after dark".

"Think they know about the Slayer?" Spike asked.

Angelus smiled "Doesn't really matter why there here. All that matters is they took my prize".

Spike chuckled "Can't be havin that now can we".

Angelus growled as he slowly turned to the physically disabled predator "No Spike, we can't be having that".

Another Vampire moved quietly from the darkness "Boss, the sewers reach the warehouse. Clear all the way, nothings making a home beneath or anywhere nearby".

Angelus smiled "Thank you Lawrence. Get everyone ready. We take them all as soon as we're all ready".

Spike chuckled "A shame I can't go with ye".

"Right" snorted the elder Vampire "A real shame".

_**Wednesday March 4**__**th**__**, 1998. Carson City Nevada.**_

Major Louis Ferretti glared across the Hangar to were the four members of the NID unit sat, all restrained tightly and nursing their bruises from their rough take down. He internally thanked God for how easy it all went down, but his gut told him things were not going to keep going that way.

_Major, the Transports secure. Air crew are being moved to the hangar office._ Chirped from his radio.

"Understood Captain. See if you can get anything from the Captain. Something's not adding up here" he replied.

_Have to agree with you there sir, there's something here you need to see._ Replied Captain Warren.

"On my way" he sent back, then looked up towards the quickly approaching Team Leader of SG-3 "Castleman, Warren's got something for me. Keep this tight, I'll be back shortly".

Major Greg Castleman nodded "Don't be long, these boys are not happy. Keep getting a feeling they might try something".

Louis nodded "They do seem pretty high strung. But I'm sure you big bad Marines can handle them" he smirked.

"Oh we can handle them, I just don't want anyone to think we took advantage of the situation if they try something" Greg chuckled.

Louis nodded "I'll be back".

Crossing the hangar and the tarmac to the waiting Airforce Transport took only a few minutes. The feeling in his gut seemed to only get stronger. And was confirmed once he stepped up into the air craft's cargo area and laid eyes on the only cargo it was currently carrying.

"Son of a bitch" he hissed.

Captain Carl Warren nodded "that was my response sir".

"Get Hammond on the line, tell him what we found" Louis ordered, then headed off towards the hangar's make shift office area.

Entering the small room he found the Air force crew sitting comfortably in the typical chairs most offices usually contained. The Air craft's Captain looking as worried as he was angry.

"Captain" Louis started as he closed the door behind him. Sparing a glance with the rest of his team, Lieutenant Bosco and Airman Andrews.

The tall man stood "What's going on here?. I don't have to tell you that physically detaining Officers of the United States Airforce and it's property is likely to get you all a long stint in Leavenworth".

Louis smiled "Actually Captain. I do know. I also know that the people you were meeting are members of a Rogue Military unit, and unless you cooperate fully, the fact that you are only doing your jobs might slip under the cracks. Meaning, we won't be the ones spending time behind bars" he stepped forward slightly "Under charges of Treason".

Ferretti locked his eyes on the Captains own, and brought forth his best _I'm meaner than you _glare. And had to fight the urge the smile when the younger officer looked down and away.

"I..I need something to prove what's going on" the man replied quietly.

Ferretti smiled "Fair enough". He then keyed his radio "Warren, did you raise Command?".

_Yes sir, Patching in Command now._

The radio clicked once and the familiar voice of General Hammond echoed throughout the room.

_Major, what's the situation?._

"Sir, four hostiles are secured. We also have the crew of the transport. There's more but not over this line" he replied.

_What can you tell me?._

"The Captain of the transport needs assurance that we are the good guys" Ferretti smiled.

_Understood. Transport CO is Captain Albert Manning. Is he there?._

"I'm here" the man in question called out.

_Major, give the man your head set._

Ferretti smiled and did as he was ordered, connecting it to the radio to give them required privacy.

He watched as the officers face slowly paled, his head bobbing with an instinctive silent acknowledgement of understanding what ever he was being told.

"I understand sir. Confirmation received. Thank you sir".

Less than a minute passed and the man turned to Ferretti "Orders sir?".

Ferretti smiled even wider "Where we're they heading after loading the cargo?".

"An air strip just outside of Sunnydale California. After that I have no clue".

Ferretti took back the headset and slipped it on "Command, target destination is Sunnydale California".

_What are you thinking Major?._

"We have only a small piece of this puzzle sir. I think we should use this" he replied.

_We have no idea what's waiting for you Major. For the record I think it's a bad idea._

"Sir. For the record, I think it's our only option. If the transports late, what ever they got from our guest will be in their hands. And they will likely scatter" he replied.

_Understood Major, you're the man in the field. Make the call._

Ferretti glanced to his team mates "Sir, we're going ahead. I think I can count on Captain Manning and his crew to back us up. I'll leave SG-3 to baby-sit for now".

_Alright Major. I'll have someone out to collect them as soon as possible. I'll also see if I can get you some back up. I doubt they'll be able to reach Sunnydale in time however._

"Sunnydale has an Army base sir" he pointed out.

_Reservists, this is too sensitive Major. I can't authorize the risk._

"Understood sir. I'll have Penhall send you the exact coordinates and explain what we found. Ferretti out".

Turning slightly he eyed Captain Manning "Captain, you and your crew are now under my command. This operation is classified and I need to know if you and your people can follow my orders to the letter, without question".

Captain Albert Manning looked to his eight companions and nodded "Yes sir. Without question".

Ferretti nodded "Good" he then turned to Lieutenant Casey "We have nothing to spare. Use the gear we confiscated from the rogues. Gear them up".

"Yes sir" Casey nodded and headed for the door.

"Manning, get your bird up and running, wheels up in ten" he ordered.

Manning nodded "Understood" he turned to his people "Let's go".

All nine filed out the door quickly and quietly. Ferretti couldn't help but notice how young they all looked.

Sergeant Penhall stepped up once the door closed behind them "Sir?".

"I'll brief everyone in the air Sergeant" was all said.

Penhall nodded and silently headed for the door.

Ferretti didn't move. He slipped his Kevlar helmet from his head and moved to sit on the edge of the desk. The silence and solitude, however brief was exactly what he needed. The General was right, he had no clue as to what was waiting for them in Sunnydale. He muttered a quick prayer that they all got home alive before putting his helmet back on and headed for the door. He still had a job to do.

_**Wednesday March 4**__**th**__**, 1998. 3:30 am. P3R-233**_

Jack sipped the rather impressive cup of coffee the Commander had sent for after they all crowded into the messhall. Minus Daniel who was still in sickbay, having his shoulder looked at. He couldn't help but be proud of the man, as he had managed to fight through the pain from a staff weapon blast, to give a quick and surprisingly clear explanation of what happened to him.

In another reality.

It was quickly getting old, and the headache forming at the back of Jack's head was not helping.

"This is…well, I don't know what this is. But I'm not liking it" he said quietly as he stared out the large windows at the yellowish green planet below. P3R-233.

The ships Executive Officer, Commander Veronica Fletcher nodded as she stood near the window "You getting a head ache too?" she asked.

Jack snorted, answering that question.

"So what do we do?" she continued "It's obvious he truly travelled to a parallel reality. Medical scans confirm it, so I'm inclined to believe his detail of events".

Jack shook his head "If Apophis is out there preparing a fleet to invade earth, I have to notify my command. But then we run into the problem Daniel noted. Interference from Washington, something that basically doomed that version of earth. And lead to the destruction of the other Enterprise and Columbia".

Veronica sighed "If it wasn't for the message Hernandez counterpart sent with him, I wouldn't believe it myself".

Jack sighed "Alright, let's go over that again. What do we know about everything that happened".

Veronica nodded and moved back to the table, picking up a PADD as she sat down "Alright, Our counterparts apparently made contact forty eight hours prior to the time we did. According to this, we followed the same course of action. A team infiltrated the SGC and managed to install a remote uplink".

Jack could see a tell tale sign of hesitation in her face "What?".

Veronica sighed "We sent two teams to earth, one to the SGC and another to a small town in California, the second team was to investigate sensor readings of an unfamiliar pattern of energy. Apparently in the other reality, they didn't do that".

Jack fought the urge to get angry, they were still trying to establish some level of trust between them. The fact she had admitted to the second team only proved she was serious about making good on the offer of working together. The entire situation however would be a mine field for the diplomats, and wouldn't look good on the crews of the two Starfleet ships.

"Okay, maybe they did. Only they decided to keep that to themselves" he suggested.

Fletcher thought about it, nodding after a few moments "Possible. So we'll assume they did" she looked back to the PADD containing Daniel's description of what happened.

Jack picked up his own PADD "SGC security teams apprehended them, but a jumpy Airman shot one Lieutenant Commander Rashad. From there it's only worse. Political crap between Washington and your…their Captains. Ending with the surprise invasion by Apophis and three Motherships".

"Which destroyed both ships in less than five minutes" she scrolled through other information, provided by the alternate Hernandez "Tactical analysis from Hernandez states the Motherships moved towards earth quickly. Launched a total of three hundred fighter craft and forty five heavier combat vessels before following them in. Powerful Plasma based weaponry, they managed to buy some time due to the limited range compared to our Phase cannons".

"This notation by Hernandez" Jack interjected "Starfleet used Plasma weapons before switching to Phase cannons?".

Veronica nodded "Yes, the Intrepid class still uses them. Effective weapons in their own right. But compared to Phase Cannons, their behind the times. Even more so compared to the more advanced designs of some other races we encountered over the years".

"Compared to the Goa'uld?" he asked.

"From this, their Plasma cannons are geared for delivery than range or precession. From the history of this reality, the Goa'uld haven't had to face anyone more advanced than them. So they never had a reason to develop anything more powerful" she looked back to the report "According to Hernandez, the Motherships could deliver a variable yield, two hundred to nine hundred megatons per blast. The range decreases the higher the yield".

"Maximum range?" Jack asked, trying to find the information himself but failing miserably.

"Ten thousand Kilometres. At two hundred megaton yield" she frowned "Our Phase Cannons have a maximum range of twenty thousand kilometres. At Eighty Gigajoules. Which wasn't enough to penetrate the shields on a Mothership. Barely any indications of even affecting them".

Jack sighed, and started to chuckle as an odd thought entered his mind, the look of irritation on Veronica's face made him want to smile further.

"Sorry" he said, tossing the PADD onto the table "Just realizing that we're talking about respectively classified material like we were old friends. Kind of surreal is all".

Veronica sighed and smiled, sitting back in her chair "Misery acquaints a man with strange bedfellows".

Jack nodded "Shakespeare".

"Good to know a few things are universal" she smiled "Alright. Back to the problem. Enough matches this reality and the one Doctor Jackson visited. We know what happened in the other. From the reports, it all stems from diplomatic problems on earth. So we need to avoid it".

"I'm generally the first to defend my Government in light of Alien cultures…and I use that term loosely. But in this case. I really don't have a shred of faith in my government to accept a simple apology and listen to us because one of my team claims to have seen the end of the world in another reality" Jack blurted out "No offence, but your people violated a secure military facility and Accessed classified information. They'll focus on that in the hopes of acquiring something. The last year has been nothing but pressure from Washington for something tangible to increase our defences from the Goa'uld. This entire situation will be like a glass of water to a man dieing of thirst".

"So how can we play by the book, and avoid political entanglements?. Until we stop Apophis that is?" Veronica asked.

Jack looked out the window "Well, you do have a Starship" he replied, and looked back to her smiling "A little recon wouldn't hurt".


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Star Trek, Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Star Gate SG-1 (Atlantis by extension). Belong to their respective owners. I am not making any proceeds from this story, or the use of characters or concepts. I'm simply borrowing them for a bit.**_

_**Please don't sue me.**_

*********************************************************************************

*********************************************************************************

_**Wednesday March 4th**__**, 1998. 4:00 am. Sunnydale California.**_

Buffy felt consciousness return slowly, a familiar feeling after the countless times she had experienced being knocked unconscious. This time it felt rather different, as if everything was clouded. Her sense of feeling and hearing was significantly muted, like she was numb.

_Drugs?_ she thought _Must be drugs. Wish they'd given me this when I broke my leg._

"Transports coming in for a landing. Prep the prisoners" a deep gravely voice echoed at the edge of her hearing.

"Yes sir" another voice replied. Growing thumps of footsteps told her that the second voice was approaching.

She wanted to sigh in relief when who ever it was grabbed her first. Hauling her up onto his shoulders in a fireman's carry, and started to walk.

Feeling was slowly returning to her limbs, and she realized that her arms were tied behind her back. Her ankles were tied as well and something was firmly wrapped across her head, covering her eyes.

She kept quiet though, not wanting to alert her captors. But she silently promised pain once she had a chance to free herself. They had attacked her in her own home. They had hurt her family. That was not something she would let slide.

The man carrying her put her down gently. The floor beneath her was cold, most likely smooth concrete. And the air was slightly colder. The slowly approaching roar of a loud engine gave her the idea of where she was. An aircraft hangar. It was the best guess she had right now.

Several minutes passed while the aircraft approached and the men around her moved to bring everyone out into the hangar itself. In total there were four men, the little they spoke gave her a clear picture that these guys weren't rookies, they were professionals.

Soldiers.

Gruff voice number one interrupted her thoughts "Alpha one, Bravo one. Sit-rep".

No response echoed in the immediate area, he was likely talking on a radio and had some kind of ear piece for receiving.

"Copy that, stay on perimeter. We'll notify you when we're clear. Alpha one out".

Gruff voice number two spoke up next "Transport is taxiing into position. They'll drop the ramp and make room for the cargo".

"Make sure they lend a hand, these people need to be secured in the crates quickly. We can't risk the air crew getting an idea of what they're carrying" Gruff voice number one said.

Silence filled the area as the air craft grew closer. Without being able to see, the absolutely incredible volume of the engines gave her the impression that the plane was right on top of her. Until the pitch changed, and quieted slightly. Not much, but enough for her to hear what was going on.

The sound of hydraulics echoed, and a moment later the sound of metal scraping concrete reached her ears. Two of the four men moved away, only to return with four more.

Gruff voice number one was speaking as they returned "Nine targets secured and ready for transport. If you guys can lend a hand we'll have them secured within those insulated crates before the air crew can blow this open".

An odd sound reached Buffy's ears, a clicking noise. Repeated from three other positions in the hangar.

"Actually I think you'll be giving us your weapons. Now!" one of the new arrivals replied.

Four sighs echoed as the sound of movement and clinking reached her ears.

"Casey, check these people. Make sure they haven't been hurt" the man growled, obviously not happy with what he was seeing "And you can explain to me exactly why the NID wants these people".

"Ain't saying a word" Gruff voice one growled.

Another voice echoed "Captain Manning, I need five of your people in here now. And a med kit".

Buffy heard someone move to kneel next to her, and felt her hair being brushed gently from her face. A light touch to her neck followed "They're all alive Major, just sedated".

Five more people quickly moved into the hangar, angry Major man barked out orders instantly "Secure these four against that wall. Keep your distance, if they even breath shoot them in the knee caps".

Buffy was at war with herself at what to do. The new arrivals had saved them, but were they good guys, or just more bad guys.

Another voice, a young woman's spoke up "Definitely sedated Major. I don't want to try any drugs to wake them, but iodine might be enough".

"Just kids" the Major growled quietly "Alright Airman, try the iodine".

Another voice cut in "Major, I've got the General, he wants a sit-rep".

"General, yes sir. Site is secured for the moment. Their might be more acting as perimeter security. Penhall's checking that out now" the Major spoke.

A slight pause.

"Nine civilians sir. One child, three teenagers and five adults. Drugged but no apparent injuries".

Another pause.

"One of the air crew is going to try and wake one of the adults sir. They might have an idea of why they were targeted……Yes sir, I've already thought of it……Understood sir. Exfil in five. We'll call in after take off".

A tingle in Buffy's stomach filled her with dread, she gasped without thinking, drawing the attention of one of the people milling about.

"Sir…I think this ones awake!" the female Airman called out.

Buffy ignored it and somehow pushed herself up "Blindfold!" she hissed, and blinked several times at the abrupt change in lighting.

The young woman kneeling in front of her, no older than she was at first glance and dressed in a one piece gray jumpsuit smiled "How are you feeling?".

Buffy nodded "No time" she looked passed her and spotted a larger man in his late thirties, dressed in black combat fatigues and body armour. Cradling a submachine gun. He quickly moved to join them.

"Easy now" he smiled "We think you were drugged, it might not be out of your system yet".

"No time" Buffy repeated, her mouth and throat dry and raw "You need to get everyone back towards the plane, bad things are coming this way!".

The Major frowned "What?".

Buffy leaned forward "Major, you saved me and my family, so I'm going to put you in my good books right now. But unless we get to that plane, people are going to start dieing!" she hissed.

The man regarded her for an entire three seconds before grabbing his head set "Penhall, get your ass back here, we're leaving!".

He pulled a knife from his vest and leaned over Buffy's side, quickly cutting the plastic restraints that bound her arms, them her legs. Then handed her the knife "Free your family" he nodded before standing.

"Warren, Casey. We're out of here!. Get them on the plane!" he barked, pointing to the four who had kidnapped them in the first place.

Buffy went to work quickly, cutting plastic restraints as fast as she could. The female airman moving behind her, trying to wake them with the iodine.

"They're not waking up!" the woman said quickly, the situation obviously making her a bit jumpy if the slight screech in her voice was any indication.

Buffy grabbed her shoulder "Don't worry, just pick someone up and go!".

The young woman nodded and dropped the medkit, moving to the comatose Dawn first.

Two soldiers, dressed identically to the Major moved to grab Giles and Joyce. The heaviest of the unconscious.

Buffy quickly moved towards the four men being herded towards the aricraft "Wait!" she called out.

Quickly slipping through the four Airmen that were armed she grabbed the man who most likely fit the voice of the gruff man "I'm going to give you one chance to avoid being broken in half. Grab my family and get them on the plane".

He snorted "Why".

"Because any second now, many bad things with very sharp teeth are about to crash this little party. And the only people I'll even care about saving are my family, and these guys" she said quietly.

Something seemed to register in the mans eyes. Something that pinged Buffy's attention, he nodded "Malone, Finn, Miller. Get these people on the plane!. Sun-hostiles in bound!".

The looks of fear on the four faces were the confirmation she needed, they knew about Vampires.

Buffy would worry about that later, she raced for the unconscious form of Willow. She didn't bother worrying about giving away her secret, and hefted her quickly onto her shoulder before breaking for the plane.

The rest of her friends and family being carried by the rest, and falling behind quickly as she stomped her way into the cargo area.

Carefully putting her red head friend down she raced for the ramp. And stopped at the sight filling the interior of the hangar.

At least twenty Vampires were sliding out of the shadows. Lead by the one face she least wanted to see.

Angelus.

_**Wednesday March 4**__**th**__** 1998. 4:00 AM. Colorado Springs.**_

George Hammond, General and Commander of the SGC glared at the young woman standing before him. As well as his second in command, Colonel Jack O'niell.

"I should lock you up and lose the key" he snarled, to say he was unhappy with the events of the last few hours, and the information the young woman had just given him was an understatement.

The political repercussions alone could likely result in the guaranteed death of the Stargate program, and judging from the rumours on the hill. Senator Robert Kinsey was already pushing for it. The word of his meeting being pushed back had the man demanding answers. Answers a certain Air Force Colonel named Samuels was more than willing to provide.

Jack O'niell leaned forward "General, sir. Believe me when I say I'd be thinking the same thing. But we have to see things from their side. And we need to come up with a plan to deal with Apophis, before Washington finds out about all of this. We both know that everything will be bogged down once word gets out".

Hammond frowned, his eyes never once leaving the face of the young Commander Fletcher. He had to give her credit, coming to a world were her own people were being held. Admitting the truth and doing so knowing she could likely never leave.

She held his gaze evenly. Though George could see she was having great difficulty. "Alright Commander, make the call. I'll talk to your Captain Archer" he nodded, then turned to the Airman at the door.

"Have the two prisoners brought up immediately. Ad inform Doctor Frasier to prepare her patient" he ordered.

This caught Commander Fletchers attention "General?".

He sighed and stood up, then moved closer, resting against the side of the table. This wasn't news to be told from across a room.

"We had a security breach shortly after we apprehended your people. As far as we know, members of a separate organization within our government wanted information, and they weren't willing to wait for an authorized transfer of custody. A young woman physically assaulted, our CMO found a significant amount of drugs in her system as well. Doctor Frasier reports that physically she's okay, significant bruising and minor blood loss".

Fletcher seemed to almost vibrate in her chair, the sheer fury radiating from the woman would rival even the fury their own Doctor Frasier could bring to bare.

"Commander, I promise you we will do all we can to bring the people responsible for this to justice. However, this unfortunate situation happened on my base, while she was under my jurisdiction and by extension, protection. I take full responsibility for what happened" George added, quieter now.

Veronica Fletcher lowered her head slightly. And stood a moment later "Is Captain Hernandez aware of this?".

George nodded "I informed her of the situation a short while ago".

Fletcher took a deep breath "That's something at least" she said quietly, then looked up into Georges eyes "General, if you find them, what will happen to them?".

"They'll be charged and tried to the fullest extent of the law, I promise you" he replied.

Fletcher shook her head "Not good enough. As Executive Officer of the Starfleet Vessel Columbia, General Hammond. I'll be making a formal request that anyone directly involved in the inhumane treatment of any Starfleet personnel be immediately transferred to our custody. To face our Judicial system. Assuming we even find anyone".

George ignored the brief surge of anger. He'd be responding in a similar manner if one of his own had been tortured. The fact that they were overall from the same world only made this situation all the more terrible.

"I completely understand Commander" he nodded.

A knock at the door interrupted everyone. And George headed for his chair as the Airman from earlier opened it. Allowing two of the three prisoners to enter.

Fletchers posture and hard features softened considerably the moment she spotted her captain. "Captain" .

Erika Hernandez smiled as she moved towards a chair "Commander" she said curtly, then turned to him "General Hammond. Exactly what capacity is this meeting to be classified as?".

George sighed "At the moment. It's not. But before we continue I think it would be best if Captain Archer were present as well".

The look on Erika's face wasn't missed, not surprising considering where she had been the last few hours.

Fletcher nodded and pulled out her communicator "Fletcher to Enterprise. We're ready here Captain".

_Understood Commander._

Less than a minute later the room filled with a high pitched whine, followed by three points of light appearing near the back of the room, between the stairs leading to the control room and the main briefing table.

A rather tall man, with short cut brown hair, greying at the temples stood in the lead. To his left was a short woman with a rather unflattering haircut. And to his right was a short male, his eyes quickly assessed the room like a trained professional.

"Captain Jonathan Archer of the Enterprise" the tall man introduced. Then turned to his people slightly "My Second in command, Commander T'pol of Vulcan and Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, chief Tactical and Head of Ship Security".

George nodded "I'm Major General George Hammond, This is my Second and Team Leader of our Pilot Team Colonel Jack O'niell".

Everyone moved to grab a chair as he motioned "Just to be clear. This meeting is not happening to the outside world. As far as my government is concerned, they don't know what's happening. I also want it to be clear, this is not how I prefer to run my command. We are not above Congressional Oversight or above the Law. However, in light of certain events, Colonel O'niell and Commander Fletcher have expressed a very real possibility that by doing things by the book may very well delay any possible chances we have at stopping an invasion of this planet".

Captain Archer nodded "If I may General, I've reviewed the information Doctor Jackson brought back. I agree with their assessment, and stand by it officially".

George nodded and looked to Erika Hernandez. Who held up her hand to stall any further briefing "First things first General. My crewman, how is she?".

"Doctor Frasier should be up shortly with a full report. She did express that she was in good shape all things considering" he replied.

"Fair enough. So, Judging by the tone of this gathering, your aware of our origins?" she asked.

George nodded "Yes".

"Alright. So what's the newly developed situation" she sat back.

"Oh the usual, impending doom of planet earth" O'niell tossed out. Impressively hiding his smirk. George new the man was just biding his time. Rarely able to keep his mouth shut for very long.

Fletcher smiled and rolled her eyes at the same time "I took Columbia to Barnard's Star in order to make contact with Colonel O'niell and his team. They have access to a device capable of generating stable wormholes to other devices on other planets. Shortly after we made contact, one of his team a Doctor Daniel Jackson appeared out of no where, injured and barely conscious. We managed to get quite the story from him".

"Danny spent several hours in a parallel reality, and watched as the earth was invaded by a nasty snake called Apophis. He barely escaped to warn us" O'niell piped up "I'm inclined to believe him since he recognized Several of your crew and could even identify them by name".

"How?" Erika asked.

"We apparently had counterparts there as well. Only things didn't go so well for them. Both the Enterprise and Columbia were destroyed shortly after three Motherships entered the system. Your counterpart Captain however managed to give Doctor Jackson everything they had on the Goa'uld Motherships, and comparisons to NX class capabilities" Fletcher explained.

"Wait, if my counterpart gave him this knowledge. Why wasn't I on the Columbia when it was destroyed?" Erika asked.

Fletcher looked to O'niell briefly "You were Captain. Doctor Jackson was under the impression that your counterpart wasn't convinced of survival. She also had everything sent to the SGC, or rather the SGA as the battle progressed".

Hammond sat forward "We have an impressive amount of intel from Doctor Jackson. But we need confirmation. It might not actually happen here".

O'niell sighed "Not really willing to take that chance here sir".

"Neither am I Colonel. So. Before the political backlash descends on this base, I suggest we quickly work up a plan that can be quickly and efficiently implemented" George stated.

Sergeant Harriman appeared on the stairs leading down the control "General, sorry to interrupt".

George nodded "Walter?".

"Major Ferretti is on the line" he stated.

George nodded, and briefly looked to everyone "I'll be right back, this is a developing situation that might concern everyone".

Silence descended upon the room the moment he left. The only two people even remotely comfortable being O'niell and Fletcher.

"So" Jack said suddenly "Your ship, its impressive Captain Hernandez".

Erika nodded "You've seen it?".

He smiled "Veronica did come to meet with me and my team, everyone's still back on 233. Waiting to see if the recon we've recommended is a go".

Jon cleared his throat "I've read the proposal. If this Apophis has anywhere near the force that attacked Earth in the alternate reality you'll need more than a few teams. Especially if the invasion is scheduled sooner rather than later".

Jack nodded "That's something we agree on. But if your not comfortable stepping in on this, I'm sure we can handle it. We've dealt with the snake heads for over a year now. Their ego is a weakness we've exploited on more than one occasion".

"I didn't say we we're uncomfortable helping out" Jon added, taking the moment to slide two PADD's across the table to Erika and Rashad. Copies of the information Doctor Jackson brought back.

"Good to know" Jack nodded "Still, this is probably going to get messy, and I don't mean a fight with Apophis".

Malcolm nodded "Everything we have read on these Goa'uld support the likely hood of eventual aggression. They aren't all that willing to pursue peaceful relations with anyone. As much as we'd prefer it".

Veronica nodded "Everything I've read on them" she sighed "I'd honestly prefer to be dealing with Klingons".

Jon smiled "You and me both".

Erika looked up from the PADD, making eye contact with her first officer "You want to take the Columbia on this recon?".

Veronica nodded "The target system is only an hour away at warp five. Eyes on the ground before anyone attempts a trip through the Stargate".

Erika didn't break eye contact for a long moment, finally she nodded and looked back to the PADD.

Lieutenant Commander Rashad spoke finally "Proposed Joint SGC and MACO teams as support if needed?. You don't trust us Colonel?".

"Coordinated Reconnaissance and if necessary a full assault. And to answer you question Commander, i was thinking we'd keep knowledge of your people a secret for the time being" Jack replied "Three Motherships attacked in the other reality. We can't assume the same here, but if it is. We'll need the people in order to destroy key systems on those ships. Assuming we can get to them that is".

"If we can't stop the invasion, try to slow them down" Jon added, following Jack's reasoning.

Malcolm frowned "We should also come up with the possibility of a full coordinated strike, to take control of these ships. The records from the other Enterprise and Columbia are clear in how out gunned they were. If that's the case, gaining control of one. Or all three would be a boon".

"We'd need someone who could pilot it" Rashad added.

Jack nodded "Gaining control would be a feather in our cap. We don't have anyone who could pilot one, but we could learn. And simply gaining control of one would mean one less ship in Apophis fleet….or three" he smiled.

General Hammond climbed the stairs at that moment "My apologies everyone" he said as he moved to the desk "A team in the field just reported in" he took his seat, and then looked directly at Captain Archer "So Captain, you have people in Sunnydale correct?".

Jon glanced to Veronica before speaking "Yes General. We lost contact with three of my crew a little over three hours ago. We've been scanning the area for any signs of advanced technology, and I've had a few MACO teams on the ground. They've found nothing so far".

Hammond nodded "A rogue military operation we've been tracking was apprehended at an air strip just outside of Sunnydale. They had nine people tied up and sedated, ready to be transported elsewhere. There all safe and from all reports unharmed".

Jon visibly relaxed "That would be my three people, and the civilian family we had made contact with".

Hammond was very curious "That's another matter Captain. How did you expose yourselves to a group of civilians, and why continue contact after the fact?".

"It's a very complicated situation General. One that I'm sure will be even more difficult to stomach than our claims of being from an alternate future" Jon replied.

_**General Hammond to Control! **_Echoed over the intercom. Meaning something important was happening.

"I'll be right back" he said and headed for the stairs. He didn't need to look back to see Jack on his six.

Today was turning out to be an even longer day than yesterday he thought to himself. And couldn't help but hope that tomorrow would at least arrive, and not end with the invasion or destruction of his home planet.

_**Wednesday March 4**__**th**__**, 1998. Sunnydale California.**_

Major Louis Ferretti watched as a bleach blonde seventeen year old girl quickly cross the tarmac to the transport, carefully drop off the red headed package in her arms and exit the plane side by side with the female Airman who had grabbed the younger girl.

The rest of them were still a good fifteen or so feet from the ramp when a bad feeling crawled up his spine. The look of terror, and anger flashed across the blondes face. Her eyes locked on something behind them.

"RUN!" she bellowed as she burst into motion almost quicker than he had ever seen someone move. On moment she was standing on the ramp, the next moment she was just passing them, and racing back towards the hanger. He instinctively pivoted to see what was going on. Thankfully he wasn't burdened by one of the unconscious.

He spotted nearly twenty unknowns, dressed in different civilian clothes slowly advancing.

He blinked. _Their faces…_

"Move!" He bellowed, at the exact same moment the NID team leader did.

He turned his head towards his newest member of the team, Sergeant Patrick Penhall "Support Fire!. Aim high!".

At that moment the girl collided with the first of the approaching hostiles. The words echoed only moments earlier from the NID team leader echoed in his head as he selected a target only feet from the blonde blur engaging the approaching…things.

Speed and strength no human being should possess had warning bells going off in Ferretti's head, but he couldn't worry about that now. The blonde girl was giving them time to get to the transport, if they lived he'd play nice and not demand answers. Only if they lived however.

Three hostiles flew from within the circle, cleared almost ten feet before landing on the concrete just inside the hangar. And landing hard. An odd sound reached his ears and he could have sworn he spotted one of them simply disintegrate.

Louis couldn't let his brain shut down or get distracted, he raised his MP-5, sighted a target at the edge of the circle forming around the girl and squeezed the trigger.

He had to blink as the target collapsed from the three round burst, it's head almost vaporized under the barrage. He forced down the shock and moved on to the next target. Pulling the trigger he watched as another staggered, but this one didn't disintegrate. It's head and face were a mess however and the air was filled with an animalistic growl as it tried to pick itself up off the ground.

Penhall opened up from the other side of the retreating group, he could hear the man's weapon firing and was thankful he hadn't panicked yet.

The blonde was still engaging the hostiles with a ferocity he couldn't believe. And somehow he knew, he was only witnessing maybe one in three of the punches and kicks she was lashing out with. What scared him however was the hostiles seemed to be moving nearly as fast, and with comparable strength.

Gunfire erupted from several direction at once, drawing his attention. His brain picked it out and put the information to use. To the left and right, distant pops of automatic weapons.

And behind them, close, and echoed.

The Transport.

"Mannings down!" echoed an unfamiliar voice, the terror that seeped through unmistakable.

More gunfire erupted within the transport, even as he kept firing into the wings of the crowd stupidly focused on the girl. He watched as two more staggered under his assault.

A muffled thump echoed across the tarmac just as his clip clicked empty. Followed by the sound of exploding glass. A grenade?!.

He turned his head, catching Penhall's gaze.

"Go sir!, I'll cover!" he hollered and sent another burst into the edge of the circle. Ferretti nodded and grunted as he pushed himself to his feet, already racing for the transport before he was fully up.

Four Airmen, the crew of the transport were firing over in the other direction. He could easily see the rapidly approaching figures racing towards them across the tarmac.

He tapped one on the shoulder and without saying a word simply pointed at the circle the blonde was still surrounded by. "Aim for the wings!. Don't hit that girl!".

The young man nodded and moved a few feet away before dropping to a knee and taking a breath to steady his aim.

Ferretti was already stomping up the ramp before he started to fire.

The civilians they had found were all secured just within the transport. Still unconscious. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing however.

Casey was standing over the four NID agents on the other side of the cargo hold. The large man obviously in command in a full blown argument with his Lieutenant.

"Give us our weapons!. We can help!" he was yelling.

"Sit down and shut up!" Casey growled back "Don't make me put you down!".

"Casey, where's Warren?" Ferretti called out, ignoring the by-play.

His team mate nodded towards the front of the transport "Manning called out a breach, fuckers hit the cockpit. One came through the window. He locked the hatch and pulled a grenade. Warren's trying to get in to see what kind of damage we took" he responded.

Ferretti fought the urge to shoot someone. His eyes trailing to the four NID men lined up on their knee's.

He grabbed his headset "Warren, get back here. We don't have time to get in the air even if it was working". He looked to Casey "Get that crate open and see if there's a signal from the DHD. If there is, get these people back and Dial up".

He didn't wait for a response, he turned to the four NID men "Work with us and do as your told and we might just get out of here alive. Give me any trouble, and I'll either shoot you or leave you here".

With that he turned and stomped back down the ramp.

_**Wednesday March 4**__**th**__**, 1998. Colorado Springs.**_

Sergeant Walter Harriman wasted no time as the General, and Colonel O'niell entered the control room "SG-2 called in sirs. All we got was static and the sound of gunfire before the signal died".

"Have you tried to raise them through the transport?" Hammond asked.

"Yes sir, no response however" he replied.

O'niell frowned "General, I have an idea".

"An idea?" he asked.

"Our guests have that transporter thing. If Captain Archer is willing, we can have people on the ground in minutes" he replied.

"Go, I'll coordinate from here" Hammond nodded.

Jack raced back up the stairs "Captain Archer" he called out as he hit the landing above "Can we call in a favour?".

The tall man, standing next to the blast window turned to him, a communicator in hand "Sunnydale?".

Jack nodded "We got people on the ground, and lost contact a minute ago".

Jon nodded "Enterprise is preparing a team of MACO's".

"Mind if I join?" he asked.

Jon nodded "T'pol, stay here and coordinate with General Hammond. We'll beam you up if the situation warrants it".

T'pol nodded and headed for the stairs.

Jack moved closer to the tall Captain and his security chief, a moment later the man's words echoed in his head "Enterprise, three to beam up".

For the second time in only a few hours he felt the strange affect of being disassembled into energy and information. The briefing room vanished slowly, and just as slowly replaced by the sight of the corridor of an NX class starship.

Six men lined the corridor, dressed in the grey and silver fatigues of MACO's. And a dirty blonde haired man stood next to the controls.

Jon stepped down first "This is Colonel Jack O'niell" he said quickly and looked to the closest MACO "Captain Richards, O'niell is joining you. He has people in the field and can facilitate friendly contact".

Jack nodded at the MACO team leader "I'll need a weapon".

Jon wanted to smile in pride as the soldier handed over his own Phase Rifle.

"Power settings are here. Forward to increase. Standard settings are Stun, Kill and Gone. This activates the integral scope. This is the safety" he pointed out before handing over three power packs.

"Got it. Recoil?" Jack asked.

"None, aim and fire" Richards nodded.

"Take some getting use to" Jack muttered "Alright, it's your show Captain" he looked up.

Richards nodded "Myers, O'niell is taking your slot. Muster up team three and wait for orders. Team one goes in, clears the area. Team two as soon as one is clear".

Richards nodded to the platform. O'niell stepped back up and took a deep breath as Richards and another young man stepped up beside him.

"Good luck gentlemen" the man standing at the controls said in a thick accent, just before the sight before him again vanished from sight.

Jack's first thought as he materialized on flat ground, grass all around him was how thankful he was for not changing after returning through the Stargate from 233. The change in temperature, though not significant as it was California would have been noticeable. Going from an environmentally contained environment to open terrain was a slight shock.

He brought his mind back into focus as the sound of distant gunfire echoed. Richards and the second MACO fanned out. Using a nearby red and white shed as cover. Jack quickly followed behind, moving to cover Richards right.

The Captain Quickly checked the distance, they could all see the transport and hangar. And possibly smoke rising from the cockpit, but a good two hundred feet separated them from the action.

Richards hissed and passed him the binoculars.

Jack took a quick look, spotting Ferretti stomping down the transports ramp. Joining another member of his team and five of the Aircrew as they unleashed on unidentified assailants.

To the left he could see a smallish group, just inside the hangar entrance. Bunched in a mob. Why they hadn't rushed the plane he had no idea.

The other problem was the wave of unknowns advancing rapidly through the field and taxi runway from the right. They were obviously taking hits, but so far they weren't dropping. It wasn't looking very good.

Richards frowned and tapped O'niell on his shoulder. "Colonel, this is bad".

"How bad?" he asked, even as the sound of the transports echoed behind him, signalling the arrival of team two.

"Vampires" the man growled in response.

Jack blinked "What?".

"No time sir, we need to provide cover. That second wave is going to over run them" he said, and quickly motioned for everyone to fan out.

"No time to advance people, long distance support. Pick your targets, Settings to kill, if that doesn't work. Vaporize them" he said.

Jack was still trying to wrap his head around the word he thought he heard, but training kicked in and he found himself kneeling and taking careful aim. Damn, he'd just have to worry later.

The six men, five MACO's and one Air Force Colonel fanned out and took supporting positions. Two men on the wings watched the perimeter in case someone or something tried to sneak up from behind.

Four of them picked a target. O'niell waited, only firing once a blue bolt of energy erupted from Richards weapon.

Jack watched as his first target dropped under his first shot, the lack of recoil easily accounted for. He moved on, not bothering to waste time checking for a kill.

"Kill setting ineffective!" someone called out.

Jack scanned back and sure enough his first target was getting back up, the side of it's face a blackened mess. He adjusted the setting and fired again. Watching in disbelief as it literally disintegrated.

"Jesus" he whispered even as he checked another target. It too vanished as he fired.

Jack kept targeting and firing, until the power pack ran dry. He glanced to Richards and watched as the man swapped out his own power pack. Following suit he nodded in approval at the ease he was able to do so.

A flash of light caught his eyes, looking up he could barely make out a blue glow coming from within the transport. He scanned the craft with his scope and blinked. Only one thing made a flickering light like that. And judging from how Ferretti and the people arrayed around him were slowly retreating towards the ramp, he knew he was right.

A second later however he spotted a sight he wasn't sure was real. A small figure, covered in blood and dirt burst forth from the rapidly diminished group of hostiles just inside the hangar. Hitting the ground hard and rolling. Who ever it was had cleared nearly ten feet.

Ferretti was already moving, firing as he moved. Followed by another member of SG-2. He couldn't identify who though. Jack took a breath and started firing into the mass of hostiles. Seeing exactly what Ferretti was trying to do.

He could barely make out his old friend slinging the prone figure over his shoulder and retreating towards the transport. his team mate slowly falling back as he fired to provide cover.

Jack kept firing, the distance between them and the hostiles was far too short, and a sick feeling gripped his stomach as he watched the soldier pull his side arm, his MP5 obviously depleted.

Jack couldn't stop what he knew was going to happen next, and the sickness threatened to overwhelm him as the mob quickly raced forward. The soldier vanished under flailing fists.

He scanned the transport again, and watched as Ferretti disappeared inside, followed by the Aircrew. Two heartbeats later the blue glow vanished.

And the entire Transport plane exploded.

Jack lowered his rifle "We need to vacate".

Richards was already pulling his communicator "Enterprise emergency beam out".

Jack felt the transporter take hold again. And the burning remains of the air craft vanished from view.

_**Wednesday March 4**__**th**__**, 1998. Colorado springs.**_

T'pol finished the quick modifications to the SGC's communications systems. And nodded as her hand scanner confirmed her work. She turned to General Hammond and nodded "My communicator has been successfully linked, you should now have the ability to contact the Enterprise".

Hammond nodded "Give it a go".

T'pol nodded to the curious human Sergeant named Harriman, who nodded in return and like a man who had years of experience with Sub-space communications systems activated the jury rigged subspace communicator.

_SGC this is Enterprise. Your signal is clear._

"Glad to hear it Captain, what's the situation in Sunnydale?" Hammond asked.

_MACO teams are returning now, I'm not sure how exactly. But we detected the activation of a stargate at the target coordinates._

Hammond frowned "My team on the ground reported earlier that they had confiscated one. Can you track the signal?".

_Affirmative General, We have the signal. But it'll take a minute to analyze it. _

"Understood Captain. Is Colonel O'niell alright?" he asked.

_No casualties were reported with the away team. They were only down for a few minutes. Wait one, Colonel O'niell is here now._

_General Hammond?. O'niell. _

"Report Colonel" Hammond said, gripping the chair back behind Walter.

_They used a Stargate to get out. Not sure why a Stargate was in that transport to begin with, but they got out. Well, mostly. One member of SG-2 didn't make it, he was overwhelmed as they retreated to the transport. I couldn't tell who it was from our position._

Hammond sighed and closed his eyes "Status of the stargate Colonel?".

_They blew the aircraft, but that won't destroy a stargate. We should assume the hostiles have control of it._

"Who were they Colonel?".

No response filtered back immediately.

"Colonel?".

_Captain Archer here General. T'pol can brief you on what she knows. But just to be clear, it's not a joke. What she tells you is the absolute truth. Wait…we've got the stargates transit. _

Hammond glanced briefly to the Vulcan Officer "We can prep a rescue team immediately".

_General, the destination isn't in your database. It's a new one. Only eight light years from here. We can be there in two hours and twenty five minutes. I suggest you and Columbia focus on the proposed mission. _

Hammond again glanced to T'pol "Understood Enterprise. We'll keep you posted. Bring our people home. And god speed".

_Understod SGC. Enterprise out._

Hammond took a deep breath and then turned to T'pol "Commander. I think we have work to do".

****************************************************************************

_Reviews are always appreciated:D._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Star Trek, Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Star Gate SG-1 (Atlantis by extension). Belong to their respective owners. I am not making any proceeds from this story, or the use of characters or concepts. I'm simply borrowing them for a bit.**

**Please don't sue me.**

_*************************************************************************************_

_**Wednesday March 4**__**th**__**, 1998. 5:00 AM. Wolf 359 Star System**_

Buffy again regained consciousness far too slowly. Hazy voices echoed at the edge of her hearing. Several voices from the sounds of it. And if she could guess, they were arguing.

"She's no different than those things Major Ferretti!" a familiar voice growled out. Gruff voice number one "Put her down before she kills us all!".

"You will shut the hell up!" was the response. Ferretti she guessed "You are in no position to demand or recommend anything Captain Erickson. And if you persist in annoying me, I'll simply shoot you and leave you for what ever predators populate this planet".

_Odd, did he say planet?._

"Besides, if it wasn't for her, none of us would have gotten out of there. She saved our asses Captain, show some respect".

Buffy tried to open her eyes, and moaned as the pain flared in her head "Ugghh…that's not nice".

Movement to her right drew her eyes, the same young woman from before kneeled next to her "Easy now, you took some serious blunt force trauma. You shouldn't even be awake" she said quietly.

"Buffy!" crowed a familiar high pitched voice.

Dawn was in her arms only a moment later. Buffy fought back the pain the impact caused and wrapped her arms around her little sister "Sshh. I'm alright Dawny. Are you okay?".

The eleven year old girl pulled her head up and nodded. Her face streaked with tears "I thought you were dead".

Buffy ruffled her hair "I'm alright squirt, I promise".

She nodded to the Air-woman still kneeling next to her "Buffy Summers" she nodded, and held out her hand.

"Staff Sergeant Victoria Nellis" she smiled, and took the offered hand.

Buffy looked to her sister "Dawn, can you tell Staff Sergeant Nellis about your science project at school while I check on everyone else?. I'll be right over there" she pointed, indicating the area where Major Ferretti and his people stood over the four men who had kidnapped them.

Dawn nodded after only a moment and slid from her lap. Sitting cross legged on the ground next to the young Sergeant.

Buffy pushed herself up and quickly examined the area. Quickly checking to make sure her entire family were present. A small fire had been set, illuminating a small clearing within a thin forest. The ground had been cleared only where the unconscious were laying and a place for the fire.

Everyone was there. Unconscious from the look of it. Shed jackets from anyone who could spare them were currently rolled up to provide them with some kind of pillow. She quickly moved to check on first her mother, then Willow , Giles and Cordelia.

A slightly older male, dressed like Sergeant Nellis smiled as she moved towards Hoshi Sato "there all okay. What ever they used to sedate them is pretty strong. I don't know how much longer they'll be out".

Buffy nodded and then looked towards Major Ferretti. He watched her warily, but his weapon was trained in the opposite direction. Not hers.

She caught his eye and nodded to the side. He glanced back to the four unarmed kidnappers and then looked back. He nodded and backed off before turning fully to move towards the edge of the slight clearing.

Another one of the jumpsuit clad soldiers moved without direction to take his place.

Buffy kept her hands in view the entire time, not wanting to startle the man. She could only imagine what was going through his head at the moment.

"Buffy Summers" she introduced herself.

"Major Ferretti, United States Air Force" he nodded.

She looked over at her sister, currently whispering quietly with Sergeant Nellis "So answer time huh?".

Ferretti smirked slightly "That would be nice".

She looked into his eyes, tilting her head to look up "What do you think they were".

He sighed and adjusted his stance, looking away briefly. Obviously going over everything he saw in his head "What I think they were shouldn't be possible. But…I've seen a lot of stuff over the last two years. So I'm willing to keep an open mind".

"So?" she pressed.

He locked eyes with her, and didn't break that contact for a long time "Vampires" he said quietly.

Buffy nodded "And you get a gold star".

"What about you?" he asked, his voice getting even quieter.

Buffy sighed and pushed her hair back, noting how matted it felt. "Long story short. I'm a seventeen year old High school student, who just happens to be cursed with the mystical responsibility of fighting the forces of darkness. Student by day, Slayer by night".

Ferretti blinked "Say again?".

Buffy took a deep breath "Basically, two years ago I woke up faster and stronger. Shortly after I found out I was something called a Slayer, one girl in all the world, _Gifted_ with the strength and skill to fight Vampires, and other things that hunt us lowly humans. There's only one at any given time. When one dies, another is called. Not the best gig, but it has it's perks".

Ferretti's face was a mask of mixed confusion and disbelief. It passed quickly however "Only one question, are you a threat to us?".

Buffy shook her head "Only to Evil things…and those four over there".

Ferretti held her gaze for a few moments, then finally nodded "Good enough for me".

"My turn now" Buffy said, gently resting a hand on his arm "Where are we?".

Ferretti sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "Look up".

Her eyes trailed up, and she nearly stumbled as she saw a silver glittering band stretch across the night sky. Like a silver hued rainbow.

"What?" she gasped "Is that…".

"Planetary debris ring, likely made up of rock and ice" Ferretti said "We're on another planet".

"How?" she pushed.

"I can't fully explain Buffy. I know you levelled with me, but I can't divulge this fully. Not without permission from my CO. But when we get back, I'll push to get you the answers okay?. Can you trust me?" he asked.

Buffy glanced around the area. At the people standing about, and then looked at Ferretti again "For now. But I want answers, even if I have to annoy your CO with endless hours of Henry the Eighth".

He smiled "That would be a sight".

Silence descended as they stood there, broken as Buffy realised something was off "Were one short..".

Ferretti nodded "Staff Sergeant Patrick Penhall. He didn't make it".

Buffy could see the anger and pain in his eyes, his voice covered it though. She squeezed his arm lightly "I'm sorry".

He nodded "Thanks".

"So, are we on our own here?" she asked.

Ferretti nodded slowly "Casey tried getting us to a planet we had been to before. He messed up the process. The problem is the device that brought us here is missing a key component. We're stuck for the moment. But don't worry, we work with some real smart people. They'll find us".

"On another planet?" she asked, hardly able to grasp the concept "How?".

He smiled "Just trust me okay?".

She nodded slowly "Alright, for now" she agreed.

"It's a start" he smiled.

_**Wednesday March 4**__**th**__**, 1998. Colorado Springs.**_

General Hammond entered the gate room and slowed upon seeing the assembled personnel. Right up front was SG-1 Minus Colonel O'niell. In his place Captain Samantha Carter would lead the team.

Behind them all eight members of SG teams 4 and 5. Lead by Major's Patrick Coburn and David Dixon. The only truly experienced SG Officers he had. The rest of their teams having only served for a few months now.

Lining the far wall, waiting orders were the newly dubbed SG teams 10, 11 and 12. Marines normally attached to base security. Team lead filled by Major's Albert Reynolds, Robert Makepeace and William Spence.

In total, twenty three men and women were ready to walk through the Stargate. Officially dubbed a Reconnaissance mission, but he knew it could quickly change. If Apophis was amassing a fleet to invade or god forbid, bombard earth from orbit back into the stone age. The faces before him would be the ones to fight and possibly die to prevent it.

He was proud at that moment. Seeing the resolve in each and every face.

He glanced to the active wormhole, and took a deep breath. "God speed" was all he could say.

Sam Carter. The acting mission CO nodded "Keep the lights on sir".

He nodded and watched her lead the way up the ramp, and into the event horizon. Followed by Doctor Jackson and Teal'c. The other five teams slowly filtered in after them.

He stood their for a long time. Just staring at the Stargate, even after the wormhole was cut off. He couldn't help but wonder how many letters he would be writing to grieving families. The part of this job he truly hated.

"God speed" he whispered finally, and left the room.

_**Wednesday March 4**__**th**__**, 6:00 AM. Wolf 359**_

The first indication Buffy had of trouble was the sound of a grunt, and before she could react the single echo of a gunshot.

Her head whipped up just in time to see one of the four men who had kidnapped them, Erickson. Pull Warren's submachine gun from his web vest and swing it towards Casey and Ferretti.

At the same moment, the three soldiers next to him each rushed one of the three Air Force officers who were previously assigned to pilot the Transport. They were subdued in seconds.

Warren stumbled back, and collapsed. Landing right next to Buffy's mother, who managed to catch the dieing or possibly dead Air Force Officer.

Casey reacted instinctively. And pushed Ferretti hard, sending him sprawling into the bushes. Out of sight just as Erickson opened up.

The man jerked several times, torn apart from his chest up. His body fell, like a puppet with no strings. Just a bloody mess.

Sergeant Nellis spun, her confiscated assault rifle in hand only to catch a burst from Malone. She flew back, landing on Giles.

The other four Air Force Officers rushed into the clearing, weapons ready only to be cut down by the remaining bullets Erickson had left. He dropped the rifle and pulled the pistol from Warren's vest. Then turned slightly, making eye contact with her.

The sheer terror she felt at that moment was unlike anything she had ever experienced. Her limbs were like ice, frozen. And all she could see was the look of pure hatred in the man's eyes.

"Finn, Miller. Secure these civilians" he continued, then paused, his eyes drifted to her mother and sister "Wait".

He quickly crossed the distance, and reached down for Dawn.

Buffy felt the ice fade, and she moved to stop him. Only to hear another gunshot. Startling her. She stopped, her eyes wide as she spotted Willow slumping back to the hard packed ground. Blood slowly forming on her stomach.

Erickson now had the pistol aimed at her, his hand steady "Tell me Buffy, are they really your family. Or are you controlling them somehow, making them believe you're a normal human being?".

The tone in his voice was cold. Like nothing she had heard in even Angelus's voice. She knew he was going to kill her, and quite likely everyone else.

Slow movement drew both of their attentions. Hoshi Sato, her hands raised began to slowly stand "Let's just calm down. There's no need to shoot anyone else" she began to say. Only for Erickson to roll his eyes.

The red mist spraying into Buffy's face registered a moment before the gunshot. Hoshi collapsed backwards into her arms. Buffy felt the weight return to her limbs. Her arms instinctively moving to wrap around the young woman's shoulders.

Blood started to flow from her right shoulder. The young Starfleet Officer already shaking in her arms.

"Why?" she asked quietly. Looking up into the eyes of the man who wanted her dead "Why?".

Erickson, the pistol still steadily aimed at her head smiled "Your not human. That's why".

"I saved us!" Buffy pleaded.

"Saved yourself no doubt. Doesn't matter anyways. Were likely all dead. What ever that thing was we stepped through, I heard Ferretti talking, there's no way home. We'll all die here. So I figured I'd start with you".

He sighed heavily "Malone, find Ferretti. Make sure he's not a problem".

The slightly younger officer smiled slightly "With pleasure sir".

The second soldier barely took a step before the young soldier, Miller. Turned his weapon on Malone "No more sir!" he barked "This has gone too far!".

"Graham!" hissed Finn "What are you doing!".

Malone didn't move, he kept his hands slightly up from the rifle slung over his shoulder "Listen to the man Miller. Think about this now".

Erickson never once hesitated in his aim, still locked on Buffy.

Finn was torn, his own rifle still trained on everyone, weaving back and forth as he tried to decide if he would back his friend or his Commanding Officer.

Erickson's eyes closed slightly, exasperation or annoyance. She would never know. But it was all that was needed for Hoshi to burst from Buffy's arms. She flew at Erickson, clumsily wrapping herself around the man's arm and pushing it up into the air.

Buffy didn't waste her chance. Anger filled her chest, melting the ice in her limbs in a second, and she flew at Erickson in a flash. His head snapped back three times before the gun went off in his hand. Firing wildly into the air. All three spun slightly as she pivoted under his other arm to restrain him.

Hoshi disappeared, tossed away from the two of them somehow. And Buffy barely managed to jump onto the man's back, wrapping her arm around his neck to bring him down in a choke hold.

The loud click right next to her ear was more than enough to make her pause. He still had the gun, and it was now aimed right at her head.

She blinked. Her eyes focused on everyone in the camp.

Finn had his rifle aimed at her. Miller was aimed at Finn. Malone was laying on his side, unmoving. And she was at the mercy of a man who wanted her dead.

There was no flash of light, no super speed flashing of her entire life through her mind. Just this one moment. One moment to stare at and remember for the rest of her life.

"I don't want to die".

Gunshots filled the clearing. And Buffy fell back, fire burning in her shoulder and spreading. She stared up at the sliver rainbow in the night sky above and felt the cold ground beneath her. All things considering, there were worse ways to die she realized.

A shadowed face appeared above her. Long hair draped down into her face. It focused just enough to reveal the face of her mother. "Hold on Buffy!" she called out "Hold on Baby!".

Her head tilted slightly, to see her sister, and Willow. But she also saw Miller, kneeling with a rifle next to him. Staring in shock at the now dead and lifeless body of his friend Finn.

And Erickson. The man who would have killed them all. His neck twisted in a way no human neck should be able to go. His lifeless eyes staring right back at her.

And Ferretti, standing at the edge of the clearing, weapon held loosely in his hand. Blood dripping from his nearly useless arm. The uniform torn and bloody.

Sasha and Money already armed moving to check on everyone, in slow motion. Like everything she was seeing was progressing at the slow pace of her slowing heartbeat.

_But I didn't want to die._

_**Wednesday March 4**__**th**__**, 1998. P3R-233.**_

Samantha Carter checked her watch and nodded to Teal'c. Then turned to the assembled teams, sprawled out around the area "Alright. We're a go. Columbia should have reached the system by now. Everyone knows they're part. After we send the MALP, SG-1 and 4 will secure the other side. Teams 5 through 12 will proceed through as directed. Once the subspace transmitter has been activated and contact with Columbia is established we'll go from there".

Daniel caught her glance and turned to the DHD. "Dialling address" he said and quickly tapped the seven symbols.

The wormhole burst forth a few moments later, illuminating the room with a soft blue glow. She was already waiting with the MALP remote. And a few moments later it vanished through the open wormhole.

A Laptop tied into the MALP's video flashed to life a moment later, the other side was dark, and apparently filled with crates.

"A storage facility of some kind" Teal'c said "We should move quickly, the Stargate will not be left unguarded for very long".

Sam nodded and slid the laptop into her sack, then adjusted it after slipping it on "Alright, here we go".

Quietly and efficiently the two teams moved through the gate, quickly established a perimeter on the other side and cleared the way for everyone else.

Once everyone was through and the Stargate disengaged, Teal'c moved to one side of the room and brought up the interior lighting. Sure enough the room was filled with crates of an unusual style.

SG-12 quickly moved to a space behind a few crates, directly behind the Stargate and began setting up the Subspace transmitter. It didn't take long since Columbia's crew had drilled them for a good ten minutes on the system before they left.

Pulling the hand held communicator from her vest she opened it and adjusted the frequency as Erika had shown her "SG-1 to Columbia".

_Loud and clear SG-1. We've got you on our sensors. They're not very clear but we do have a good idea of your location._ Responded Captain Hernandez.

"Good to know Columbia, any sign of our targets?" she asked.

_Affirmative SG-1, we're parked out of the way. Slipped in during what we think is a sensor recalibration. All three ships are sitting in geosynchronous orbit of the fourth planet. _

"Any sign of something we can use to reach them?" she asked quietly.

_No need SG-1. The Stargate is on the lead mothership. Your in good position to do the job._

Everyone heard the response, a few were smiling but the majority of the assembled soldiers seemed to almost shift there awareness into first gear.

"Understood Columbia. I'm giving the go, if you can identify key locations for charges we can get this job done before they know were here" Sam said, reaching deep for that resolve she needed right now.

_Sensors are a bit touchy, but I think we can give you a good idea of where both shields and hyper drives are located. Give us a minute to confirm and we'll transmit to the hand scanners we provided you._

Sam looked around again, catching sight of everyone. Looking at her or looking at the two doors Teal'c had pointed out a few moments before. He was no passing out strange snake like devices, pilfered from a nearby crate.

He moved to rejoin her and passed out one for her and one for Daniel "Zat'nik'i'tel. Stun weapons. One shot stuns, two shots kill".

Daniel smiled "Jack would think of some cool name for these. Or something stupid".

"Zat gun" Major Dixon supplied from nearby "Makes sense" he shrugged at a few wry looks.

_SG-1, we've got a rough map for you. Transmitting now._

Members of every team nodded as the hand scanners registered a successful upload she smiled as she checked her own "We got it Columbia, thanks. We are splitting up and proceeding to our targets".

_Copy that SG-1. MACO's are deploying to the second and third ships as we speak. Columbia is now Over-watch._

Sam put the communicator away and stood up "Alright, SG-12 will secure the gate. SG-1 and SG4 will proceed to the Hyper Drive Generator. SG-5 and 10 head for the shield control grid, SG-11 is on support. If anyone runs into trouble, we'll be counting on you".

Everyone nodded silently as the three lead teams lined up. Teal'c opened the main entrance and checked before making his way out into the corridor.

Sam took a deep breath and moved to follow.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: Star Trek, Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Star Gate SG-1 (Atlantis by extension). Belong to their respective owners. I am not making any proceeds from this story, or the use of characters or concepts. I'm simply borrowing them for a bit.**_

_**Please don't sue me.**_

* * *

_**Wednesday March 4th**__**, 1998. 6:30 AM. Stargate Expeditionary Mission.**_

Daniel Jackson slipped quickly behind a large gold pillar, just before an entire platoon of Jaffa marched around the corner. If he had been a little slower, they would have caught him. And the mission would have been over.

He smirked as he realized how accustomed to all this he was becoming, if only his parents could see him now. No longer the push-over book worm. Almost two years of fighting had obviously affected him.

He shook his head and brought his focus back to the now, he had a job to do.

Pulling the hand scanner from inside his jacket, he checked the schematics Columbia had transmitted almost thirty minutes before. It was rough, and not all the corridors matched, but it was something and at least gave them a good idea of where to go for the two primary targets they needed to sabotage.

But something wasn't adding up. He wasn't sure exactly, but every instinct in his body was screaming at him to pull back.

He couldn't though. Earth was counting on him…on them.

He looked up and popped his head out into the corridor, making brief eye contact with Sam a little ways forward of where he was hiding. He motioned for her to continue down the corridor and take the second right.

She nodded and carefully made her way on point. Daniel turned to make eye contact with Teal'c. Not that he really needed to, but seeing the large and dangerous Jaffa guarding his six always gave him a little bit of courage.

A short ways behind the large warrior he knew SG-4 waited. Staying out of sight but ready to provide support if they ran into any unwanted company.

A short time later they silently entered what appeared to be some kind of power distribution room. Circular in design with a large pulsating crystal tube reaching from floor to ceiling. A circular computer console surrounded it.

Daniel wasted no time, stepping up he examined the writing and tried to quickly determine the function of the room based on what he could read.

"I think we missed the Hyper Drive generator" he began to say as he read.

"Hernandez did say the schematics were rough" Sam replied, taking position near the door, along with Teal'c.

Daniel nodded before a smile stretched across his face "This is even better though" he quickly amended.

"How so Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c inquired stoically.

He turned slightly "If I'm reading this right, we just found one of ten life support control stations".

Sam caught his smile and knew exactly what he was thinking "Of all the luck" she whispered, then grabbed her radio "SG-12, come in".

_SG-12, go ahead._

"Daniel's going to send updated coordinates on the hand scanner. SG-5 and 10 need to be updated. We found a life support control station, we can take control from here if we coordinate. At worst we can still at least shut down life support, and force the crew to abandon ship. I'm marking this secondary target alpha" she explained.

_Copy that SG-1..Wait one…We got company…_

The radio went dead a moment later, leaving all three of them with nothing but their fears. Daniel shook his head and turned to the console, he should at least make sure he knew what he was doing just in case.

Almost five minutes passed before a single click echoed from Sam's radio, she clicked back twice and sighed in relief as a single click responded.

"SG-1, go ahead" she said.

_Captain, bad news. A Goa'uld named Eris just used the Gate. A full platoon of Jaffa as escort. She used some kind of floating ball to contact Apophis through the wormhole. A communications device I think. She caught SG-5 and 10. Both teams have been moved to Hera's ship, And is now coordinating a full search of all ships. I strongly recommend you find some place to lay low._

Sam winced, they had just run out of time "Wait one SG-12" she said.

"Daniel, can you make it work?" she asked quickly.

Daniel didn't look up, he just kept scanning the Goa'uld glyphs that covered the console "I'm pretty sure I can. Jaffa aren't trained to operate systems of any complexity, the systems would need to be generally simple to interpret".

"So that's a yes?" she pushed.

He nodded "Yes, But I'll have to do it myself. Columbia's MACO's have no experience with the Goa'uld language".

"This is risky as it is Daniel" Sam added.

Daniel took a deep breath "I can do this, if Columbia can transport me right inside the other control rooms, I can set them to shut down at the same time. A back up timer if everything else fails. We're here to save the earth right?".

Sam frowned "How long would you need?".

He stared back at the control panel for a moment "Five minutes at most per ship. At most twenty minutes".

Sam nodded after a moment, then reached for the Communicator "Columbia, come in".

_Columbia here, go ahead._

"Doctor Jackson has a secondary target, I've authorized it. Can you lock onto him and beam him to the same coordinates on the other two ships?" she asked.

_Checking now SG-1.….That's an affirmative. We can detect three life signs within a circular room. Confirm over._

"Confirmed Columbia. We're moving into the hallway. Lock onto the remaining life sign and transport when ready" she replied.

"Okay, I'm done here. The system is set to shut down and lock out the command interface in exactly three hours. Good luck guys" Daniel smiled.

"You too Daniel" Sam nodded.

Teal'c simply bowed.

A few seconds later he vanished in a swirl of white lights.

Sam looked to Teal'c, "What do you think?".

"Daniel Jackson's plan is acceptable" he nodded, then turned his attention back to the narrow hallway leading back to the corridor.

_**Wednesday March 4**__**th**__**. Wolf 359.**_

Jack O'niell felt the slight difference in gravity the moment the transporter affect faded. It was a feeling he doubted he'd ever get use to.

Captain Archer and Doctor Phlox flanked him on either side. The rather boisterous Denobulan physician had in only two hours, manage to gain his complete trust. It was something he wasn't prepared for, as Jack knew he didn't trust easily.

Jon stepped forward "Life signs are one hundred meters to the north".

Jack nodded and grabbed his radio, knowing Ferretti was geared for field ops meant he should still have his. Or in the very least one of his team mates would.

"SG-2, this is O'niell. Come back" he said quietly.

Nothing returned for a moment. Increasing Jack's anxiety, but it quickly faded to nothing as Louis's voice echoed back over the radio.

_O'niell. Ferretti here, damn I'm glad to hear your voice._

"You too. I'm one hundred mikes to your sierra. Coming in with two friendlies, don't freak out" he smiled.

_Don't freak out?. Not exactly correct communications sir._ Ferretti replied, the amusement in his voice was clear however.

Jack took the lead and made sure both Phlox and Captain Archer were keeping pace as he moved quickly through the tree's, it was a slight decline so he was moving pretty quickly.

"Yeah, well it's been one of those days" he replied "I want a sit-rep when I arrive".

_Understood, see you in a few._

Jack quickly made his way through the thin forest, Archer and Phlox kept up easily, and in no time at all they entered a small clearing, no one panicked as they approached, though he could see the signs of stress and exhaustion on everyone's faces.

More importantly, was the signs of a nasty fight. Four obvious injured, two teenaged girls, a young woman of Asian descent and Captain Carl Warren were laying out close to the fire, obvious gunshot wounds had been treated with the limited field trauma kits every SG Team was issued.

What drew his eyes however were the nine bodies laying out at the edge of the clearing. He recognized Lieutenant Gavin Casey.

Louis Ferretti moved to greet them as they entered the clearing, Phlox slipped passed, quickly making his way to the injured.

Archer met two young women and they moved off slightly. Cole and Money he guessed.

"What the hell happened Lou?" he asked quietly, seeing how jumpy everyone around the camp was.

Before he could respond a tall blonde woman had moved and wrapped her arms around Doctor Phlox "Please save them Phlox!" she pleaded.

He smiled "I promise to do everything I can Joyce".

Jack shook his head at the interaction, then remembered the briefing Archer had given him during their cruise to get here.

Lou sighed and looked back to him "One of the hostiles got the drop on Warren. Easily twisted his rifle in and shot him in the chest, he's not doing so good. The other three rushed three Airmen standing guard with him. They're alive over there" he pointed.

"They went after the Civilians?" Jack pushed.

"Erickson, no idea on rank or branch. He apparently took a strong dislike to Buffy Summers" he started to explain.

"Why?".

Lou looked back at the fire, and the four injured people "She saved us Jack. Held back a horde of these…".

"Vampires" Jack finished "Relax Lou, I was there. Energy weapon fire support, ring any bells?".

Lou sighed "Should have know that was you. But yeah. Vampires".

"So she saved you, gotta say, I saw some of the action. No one should be able to move like she did" Jack supplied.

"No one should, but she's not nobody. She's a Slayer" Lou explained.

Jack smiled "Got that part from Archer as well".

Lou nodded "Makes this a lot easier then. Anyway. Erickson shot the red head, Willow Rosenberg when she tried to stop him from grabbing Buffy's little sister. Then Lieutenant Hoshi when she tried to defuse the situation" he turned to keep an eye on the Alien Doctor as he worked on the injured.

"Sorry, Casey pushed me into the bushes, saved my life. But the bastard cut him down" he rubbed his face "After that it was apparently all in Ericksons hands, until one of them turned on Erickson. Graham Miller. Army Ranger. He didn't like the thought of killing kids apparently".

"That him over there?. Damn, he looks shell-shocked" Jack exclaimed.

"He killed his best friend, Riley Finn. He's pretty much the only reason Erickson didn't kill everyone" Lou explained.

Jack sighed "Damn".

Phlox called out at that moment "Captain, I need these people beamed up to Enterprise immediately. We can't wait for a shuttle".

Archer pulled his communicator "Enterprise. Lock onto Phlox's signal and beam him and one other up. Notify me when the platform is cleared".

A moment later both the Denobulan and the unconscious woman with several gunshot wounds vanished in a swirl of lights.

Ferretti's face, s well as a few other peoples were slack jawed in awe at the sight.

Jack smiled and rested a hand on his old friends shoulder "Nice to have friends ain't it?".

Lou nodded "That's…just damn".

"Colonel O'niell, can you beam up with Miss Rosenberg?" Archer asked quickly.

Jack nodded and moved up, kneeling next to the teenaged red head. He could see her pale and clammy face, it didn't take a doctor to see she was in bad shape.

He pulled the communicator he'd been given back on the ship "Enterprise, I'm next. Two to beam up".

Less than five seconds later he was solid again, and kneeling on the transporter platform. He stood up and made room for the Medics to step in and carefully move the girl onto a gurney. They then cleared it quickly and raced down the corridor. All done in less than fifteen seconds.

Jack handed his communicator to Commander Tucker "I'll be down in Sickbay, see if I can help Phlox".

"How bad is it down there?" Trip asked.

Jack shook his head "It's not good".

Trip nodded and turned back to his console as Archers voice echoed over the speakers. Jack tuned it out and high tailed it after the medics. Slipping into the room just as two crewmen with the first gurney were leaving.

"Phlox, put me to use" he called out.

The Denobulan looked up from the young woman he had brought up "Medic?".

"Yes" was all he said, and headed towards Willow without being told.

"I need to stabilize this woman before I can examine Miss Rosenberg. If you want to help, you can grab that cart in the corner and move it over her stomach. It's a portable bio-scanner. Generally simple to operate" he replied.

Jack quickly wheeled the bulky device over and adjusted it quickly over the young woman's stomach "Alright, what do I push?".

"Bottom row of six buttons, the furthest left" he instructed without looking up from the woman "It'll bring the scanner online and perform a stage one scan, when you see a small green light, hit the second button from the left. It'll bring the scan up on the main screen near me. I can assess from here".

Jack did as instructed, and soon enough an internal scan of the young woman was up on the screen. Surprisingly clear and easy to read. Of course it was almost a hundred and fifty nine years more advanced than anything on earth. So it shouldn't be all that surprising.

Phlox looked up for only a few seconds, but it was apparently all he needed "I'll have to operate, the bullet is dangerously close to her spine. Evidence of minor splintering of the projectile as well. Looks as if it punctured her spleen and definite signs of internal bleeding. It's a wonder she lived at all".

"Anything I can do?" Jack called out.

Phlox shook his head "Miss Summers and Lieutenant Sato should be arriving soon. If you'd be kind enough to perform scans on them as well, it would make this a lot easier. Until my medical staff returns that is".

On cue the doors parted, allowing two crewmen to enter. A small blonde on the gurney was brought up and moved next to the red head. Jack wasted no time. He quickly moved the scanner, adjusting it slightly to cover the shoulder wound and followed the same directions as before.

Phlox again took only a brief glance "No serious damage, one of the Medics can easily treat her while I handle these two".

Jack nodded and moved to Scanner, in preparation for Lieutenant Sato when a vice-like grip anchored around his wrist.

"Wha.." the girl asked, quietly yet unmistakably scared.

Jack relaxed his wrist and pushed the scanner away with his foot, gently brushed the bloody and tangle mess of blonde hair from her face and smiled "It's going to be okay, your on the Enterprise. Phlox is going to fix you up brand new".

Buffy's eyes opened slightly wider "Enterprise?….What…how?".

Jack kept the smile firmly anchored "It's a space ship kiddo, how else would we get to another planet".

Buffy blinked a few times, her eyes darting to his chest, and focused on his dog-tags "Your not Starfleet".

"Air Force. Colonel Jack O'niell, I'm a friend of Lou Ferretti" he replied.

"Lou…figures. He looks like a Lou" she said, her grip on his wrist relaxing.

"Naw, I always thought he looked like a Wallaby" he winked.

Buffy smiled and closed her eyes, only for a choked sob to escape her lips, it was quiet. Barely even audible. Jack doubted anyone but he had heard it.

"The pain too much?" he asked.

Buffy's eyes snapped open, blood shot and moist. Not pain he realised.

"What's wrong kiddo?" he asked quietly.

She closed her eyes again, tightly, opening them a moment later "I think I killed him" she whispered "I keep seeing him when I close my eyes. His head…no ones head can twist like that".

She shook lightly as he moved to hold her hand "Hey, look at me" he said even quieter, drawing her eyes after only a moments hesitation.

"You did what you had to do. You saved a lot of people, just think about your family. There alive because of you" he said.

She nodded "I know….but…I've killed a lot of things before. Things, not people".

"Vampires" he answered, drawing her eyes again. Wide and slightly surprised.

"Captain Archer briefed me. Your secret is safe with me, scouts honour" he winked.

She sighed "I, just don't want to see it".

At that moment the medics entered, wheeling in Lieutenant Sato. Jack nodded at the medics, and was relieved to see they had everything in hand.

"Go" Buffy said quietly "I'll be okay".

Jack looked down "You sure?".

Her head bobbed up and down "Look after my family for me?".

He smirked "Sure thing kiddo".

She let go of his hand and closed her eyes, just as a medic stepped up to start looking after her. Jack stepped clear and carefully made his way to the doors. He took one more look at the scene before him and then turned and left.

Back tracking to the transporter platform was easy. He had always been good with learning how to navigate ships and underground military complexes.

He arrived just as three women stepped off the transporter. The two MACO's Sasha Money and Amanda Cole, with a tall teenaged brunette sandwiched between them. Dressed in a rather expensive outfit, if he was any judge. And Trip Tucker standing right where he was before.

He stepped up "Anyone left on the surface?".

Both Money and Cole regarded him warily. They didn't know him so he understood.

"Just the clean up crew. Collecting the bodies" the taller of the two soldiers replied.

"Captain Archer said he was going to have everyone showed to quarters to clean up and get some rest" the shorter one added.

Jack nodded "Okay then. Guess I'll head for the mess hall. If anyone needs me for anything".

Trip Tucker smirked as he slipped the Transporters to standby "Your just going after more Jello".

"And the coffee" Jack added straight faced.

The tall brunette nudged the shorter soldier next to her "After I clean up, I could do with a coffee".

"Then let's get you cleaned up, you can use my quarters. Then I'll show you where to go" she replied and wrapped an arm around the teen.

Jack slipped away "Guess I'll see everyone there" he nodded, patting Trip on the shoulder as he left.

_**Wednesday March 4**__**th**__**. 1998. Sunnydale California **_

Angelus watched quietly as the military personnel swarmed over the airstrip. Bagging the few bodies his minions hadn't taken before sunrise. In total they had killed eleven soldiers. Five had been taken alive. And were now safely tucked away back at the warehouse. He really didn't care if they lived or died.

The Slayer was dead, and it was all he could do from bursting forth from the sewers and tore them limb from limb. Oddly he figured he could get at least ten all by himself before the sun claimed him. It was tempting.

The explosion ripped through his twisted mind, the memory replaying over and over. How dare she go and get her self killed. She was suppose to be his, to live, to die, to be toyed with at his leisure

It would be so easy he realized. But that was the problem. No other woman, Slayer or otherwise had ever affected him so much before, not since being turned. Was it left over from Angel?. His absolute rage at the Soul finding love?. Was it transferring to him somehow?.

He had no answers, except this driving need to either kill her, or die trying. A state of mind he knew was not right.

Something twitched at the edge of his hearing. Two soldiers talking about what happened, he focused everything he had to be able to hear clearly.

…_Believe Ferretti used the gate. And took a bunch of civilians with him._

_No kidding. At least there all alive. Hammond said Enterprise should be there by now. With any luck Ferretti and the other's will be back in a few hours. _

_You just don't want to miss your boys Soccer game._

_I've already missed three of them, anymore and he'll hate me for life._

"She's alive" Angelus whispered. But frowned at the feeling that gripped his dead heart. A low growl escaped his lips as he focused on the immediate area, the hangar interior offered a limited amount of protection from the sun, as well as cover from the roving soldiers from the multitude of vehicles and crates stacked around.

His eyes focused on the back of a canvas covered military truck, the contents being just what he needed. "Don't worry lover, I'll be seeing you soon".


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: Star Trek, Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Star Gate SG-1 (Atlantis by extension). Belong to their respective owners. I am not making any proceeds from this story, or the use of characters or concepts. I'm simply borrowing them for a bit.**_

_**Please don't sue me.**_

* * *

_**Wednesday March 4**__**th**__**. 1998, 6:45 AM. System Lord Hera's Mothership.**_

Sam opened her eyes slowly, wondering why she was laying down. She bolted up as the memories flooded back to her, rolling off the small couch she had been laying on and spinning around as she surveyed the room.

Unlike any other room she had seen within Apophis's ship, this one lacked the abundant and gaudy use of gold. In fact this room seemed to use marble and alabaster relief as the style focus. Including Greek pillars and plenty of brightly coloured pillows and translucent curtains.

She checked her self as she kept an eye out, in case anyone was approaching, and found her sidearm still safely tucked into her holster. Then her eyes spotted her back pack and P-90 laying on a small table near a window. Or similar at least. No glass filled it, instead a shimmering blue light filled the several foot wide opening in the hull, showing the void of space beyond.

She quickly collected her rifle and checked the contents of her pack before cautiously moving to check the window. And marvelled at the realization that it was actually a force field.

"**Impressive isn't it**?" a distinctly Goa'uld like voice echoed from behind her.

Sam spun, her weapon aimed without hesitation as a surprisingly normal looking woman entered the room. Normal being she lacked the stylized and ornamental clothing most Goa'uld wore. Even more surprising was the only jewellery she wore was the hand device.

Physically, the host couldn't be any older than seventeen, with shock blonde hair cut short. And the bluest eyes she had ever seen. Even Samantha had to acknowledge the host was absolutely gorgeous.

"**I do hope my Jaffa were gentle, sometimes they can be a little over zealous in regards to their orders"** the Goa'uld continued as she crossed the room without a care. Stopping near a marble wall.

She waved her hand over it and it retracted slightly, sliding up to reveal of all things, a wet-bar.

"**Would you like something to drink Captain?. I have a variety of spring and mineral waters**" the Goa'uld asked.

"No, thank you" she replied "What's going on here. Where are my people?".

"**A meeting of equals I hope**" the Goa'uld replied as she poured herself a glass of water "**And I assure you Captain Carter, your people are alive and unharmed. Though I must admit I was surprised to discover you here**"..

"Equals?" Sam snorted "Sorry, but every Goa'uld I've ever met hardly considered themselves equals".

The Goa'uld nodded with a slight smile "**Sadly, this is true amongst most of my race. However, I pride myself on being. Different**".

Sam kept the rifle trained, not once looking away or wavering in her aim "How so?".

"**Unlike many of my race, I do not take unwilling hosts. A trait shared by the Tok'ra**" she continued "**This I hope remains between us, if others knew it would make my life surprisingly short. And likely very painful**".

"The Tok'ra?".

The Goa'uld stopped and locked eyes for a moment before nodding at some unknown understanding "**I see, you haven't met the Tok'ra yet. Well, simply. The Tok'ra are identical to the Goa'uld. A resistance group if you will. Devoted to opposing the System Lords where ever they can. Very secretive, and very willing to destroy to achieve their goals**".

The Goa'uld shook her head and put her glass down on the bar "**Oh, forgive me. I did not introduce myself. I am Eris. A name I took many Millennia ago when I visited Earth, though my current host is called Nyra**".

Sam stared in confusion "Wait, we haven't met them yet? And why give your hosts name?".

"**First, it's complicated. I could explain it, but I'm positive my story will seem unbelievable as it is. As for the second question, it is because she is my partner, my equal. We share everything. She allows me to use her body, and I grant her better health and extended life. It is only fair is it not?** Eris continued.

"Wait, your saying the host personality is intact?" Sam asked, obviously sceptical.

Eris smiled, clasped her hands in front of her and bowed her head. A moment later she looked up, her face somehow looking different. Not a true difference, but a change of expression. She smiled softly.

"Hello. I am Nyra, Daughter of Hylen. You are Tau'ri from Earth yes?" she asked.

Sam couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. But the last year had taught her many things, and she wasn't about to lower her guard.

"How do I know your really telling the truth, about the host being alive inside?" Sam asked forcefully "For all I know this is some kind of trick".

Nyra nodded "I understand your concerns. The legacy of brutal subjugation at the hands of the System Lords always makes this difficult for many to believe. And unfortunately, neither of us can offer physical proof. We can only try to convince potential allies through action".

"How?" Sam asked.

Nyra's head bowed again, and raised a moment later. Her eyes flashed with an inner light. Eris had returned apparently "**My apologies Captain, Nyra felt it best if we discuss matters. After all, the difficulty of trusting a Goa'uld will be the more difficult to overcome**".

Sam nodded "Alright. I ask again. How?. How can you prove your intentions, what action are you talking about?".

Eris smiled "**Simple really. I intend to assist you in stopping Apophis and his son Klorel from conquering Earth. As well as assist you in acquiring both of their Ha'tak's for your worlds defence from further aggression**".

_**Wednesday March 4**__**th**__**. 1998. NX-02 Columbia.**_

Erika Hernandez stared at the hazy image of the three absolutely huge pyramid shaped vessels orbiting the fourth planet. They were truly unlike anything she had ever seen. And the technical readouts they had taken only made it more impressive, and more than a little terrifying.

"Something's not right" Veronica muttered from the rear of the bridge. Over looking the flat tactical display.

Erika moved to join her "Something up Vicky?".

Her XO looked up briefly "Sensors. Their not right".

"What's wrong with them?" Erika asked.

"Not ours, theirs. Not one of them are actively scanning the system or the interior. And shields are minimal, enough to contain oxygen and a few systems that need containment" she replied.

"It is a lot of good luck, I agree" Erika added "but what can we do about it, except hope for the best".

"And plan for the worst" Veronica finished.

Erika nodded as she leaned over the tactical display "Alright. Assume something's wrong. What options do we have?".

"Put our own people in the field. Make contact and support the sabotage efforts" Veronica replied quickly.

Erika crossed her arms as she let the option filter through her head "I'll keep it in mind, but I think we should give them a little more time. Those are big ships, without internal sensors they have a chance to sneak around. They still have a lot of personnel to avoid".

Veronica sighed "At least make contact with SG-12. Get an update?".

"Alright" she replied and headed back to her chair "Ensign Valerian, hail SG-12".

The young officer nodded a moment later "Comin in now Sair".

"SG-12, what's your status?" Erika asked.

_Columbia, SG-12. Everything's all quiet over here. Seems looking behind the big round thing isn't something they've thought of yet. _

Erika smiled "Yet being the key word. What's the status of the rest of the Expedition?".

_SG Teams 5 and 10 were picked up only a little while ago, they were all apparently moved to another ship. Captain Carter and Teal'c moved to complete the objectives with Team 4. _

"Understood SG-12. Be aware, Doctor Jackson just beamed into the second mothership. We'll update you on his progress" Erika added.

_Copy that, SG-12 out._

Erika sat back in her chair "Now we wait for the other shoe to drop.

_**Wednesday March 4**__**th**__**. 1998. NX-01 Enterprise.**_

Jack O'niell strolled into the mess hall feeling surprisingly refreshed. And made a mental note to thank Commander Tucker for the use of his shower.

He quickly crossed the room and grabbed a cup, and quickly filled it with coffee. Then stopped at the sight of fresh pancakes smothered in strawberries calling to him from the food dispenser.

"Come to papa" he whispered as he opened it up and grabbed the plate.

Next came cutlery and finally a place to sit. Not easy considering the room was almost full from the morning shift coming on duty in a few minutes.

He spotted three familiar faces however and decided that proper introductions were in order.

Crossing the room he stopped at the table where Joyce Summers, Rupert Giles and the very bouncy Dawn Summers were sitting. "Hey folks, mind if I join you?".

Joyce looked up, her eyes puffy and bloodshot. He couldn't blame her at all, the last few hours had likely been the closest to hell for the woman. She nodded, even as she forced a smile onto her face.

He took the only remaining chair. Between Dawn and Giles. "Colonel Jack O'niell, United States Air Force" he introduced, extending his hand first to Joyce.

"Joyce Summers" she nodded.

"Rupert Giles, a pleasure to meet you Colonel" Mr Giles said, but not offering to shake his hand.

"I'm Dawn!" echoed a screeching voice right next to his ear.

Jack turned his head slightly "What!" he burst out. Not too loud, but audible enough to be heard by everyone.

"What!" she parroted back.

Jack stuck a finger in his ear and wiggled it vigorously, then pulled it out and revealed one of the strawberries that had been sitting next to his pancakes "Huh, would you look at that!" he smirked.

Dawn rolled her eyes "Nice try Grandpa!. It was in your hand!".

Jack feigned a look of defeat "Aww man, I'll never be a magician at this rate".

Dawn took the bait hook line and sinker "I'm sorry!. Do it again, I promise to act surprised and awed!".

Joyce smiled at the antics across from her "Dawn. Finish your snack okay. It'll help you sleep".

"But I don't want to sleep!. I slept for almost seven hours!" she pouted.

"You're a growing young woman Dawn Marie Summers. And growing young women need their beauty sleep" Joyce quickly added.

Dawn slumped back in her chair "Only if I can visit Captain Jon later like he offered".

Joyce shook her head in exasperation "We'll talk about it".

The eleven year old continued pouting for another two seconds before her eyes almost jumped from her head "AMANDA!" she hollered and darted for the door.

Everyone watched the girl race through and around tables, and leap into the arms on a young woman dressed in the grey and silver fatigues of a MACO.

The soldier caught her easily and somehow spun the girl around so she was hanging on her back. The display had nearly the entire room smiling.

Jack watched as the soldier and pre-teen whispered a conversation, and then head for another table. Behind them stood the other teenager Jack had seen earlier. Now wearing the same grey and silver fatigues, only without any patches.

Even tired and exhausted, with flat wet hair, the girl still somehow screamed _Princess_. Smirking mildly at the Dawn and Amanda show before she headed for the same table Jack was sitting at. Made sense however. She likely didn't know anyone else other than Mr Giles and Mrs. Summers.

"Hello Cordelia" Joyce smiled as the teen pulled up a chair.

"Hi Joyce" she replied quietly, then made an odd face as she glanced at Jack's breakfast "Oh…" she gasped and covered her face.

"Not feeling well?" he asked.

She swallowed hard and shook her head "Phlox gave us all injections. To get out the sedatives those jerks used on us….apparently I got the side affect of nearly vomiting at the sight or smell of anything sweet".

Joyce reached over and wrapped a hand around one of hers "He said it'll pass honey".

"Not anytime soon" Cordelia sighed.

Jack finished the bite still on his fork and then slipped the plate across to one of the only empty tables in the room.

"Out of sight, out of mind" he smiled.

"So, Colonel. How did you end up on board the Enterprise?" Giles asked.

"I work with Ferretti and his people, he was in trouble and Captain Archer had a faster way to reach him. Fact that he had people involved as well, only made it easier to convince him to let me come along" he shrugged.

"Most of the last few hours. Well, the entire night is mostly a blur, or not even there" Cordelia said "All I know is what people told Cole".

Giles rubbed his face, resting his glasses on the table in order to do so "Captain Archer promised he would fill us in on everything that happened, after everyone had been debriefed. So nothing is left out".

"So you are also in contact with the Chappa'ai?" Giles asked, the look on his face hardening "Do not look so surprised Colonel. Scuttlebutt travels I believe is the word".

Jack sighed absently "At the moment Mr Giles, I'm afraid I can't say anything about that subject".

"Well, I assure you Colonel. The People I work for will not be happy the device has been opened. And when they do discover this, they will be very unhappy with your Government" Giles replied, a slight bit of anger slipping into his voice.

"Mr Giles, I don't think this is the time, or place for such a conversation. Especially with everything that's happened in the last few hours" Jack said coolly, reigning in the urge to get in the man's face.

To his credit, the Brit actually blinked. His mouth opened and closed a few times before his shoulders slumped slightly "Of course. Your absolutely correct. The last few hours most certainly seemed to have taken a toll".

Jack nodded "When this is all cleared up, and we've had rest. We'll have this conversation. Considering what I know. It's only fair, agreed?".

Giles nodded, then blinked again. The man seemed to do that a lot. "What you know?".

Jack nodded "Vampires, And Buffy" he said quietly.

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, as the Brit seemed almost ready to lunge across the table at him "If you do or say anything that puts her life in danger I swear to you sir my face will be the last thing you see".

"Rupert!" Joyce gasped.

Jack nodded "We're done here for now. My apologies Mrs. Summers. I never intended to upset anyone" he then stood and without sparing a glance towards the elder British National headed for the door.


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: Star Trek, Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Star Gate SG-1 (Atlantis by extension). Belong to their respective owners. I am not making any proceeds from this story, or the use of characters or concepts. I'm simply borrowing them for a bit._

_Please don't sue me._

* * *

_**Wednesday March 4th**__**, 1998. 7:00 AM System Lord Hera's Mothership.**_

Sam Carter could hardly believe what she was hearing. A part of her wanted to believe, but another part of her just wanted to shoot the Goa'uld standing before her, just in case.

"We screwed up your plan?" she asked.

"**Yes, you see I was more than prepared to lead Hera's Jaffa against both Apophis and Klorel, in my Lady's name. Whether or not they actually die, it would be enough to pit Apophis against Hera. Each will believe the other wanted the glory of conquering Earth for themselves" **She explained.

"What's in it for you?" Sam couldn't help but ask.

Eris smiled "**Hera is not as strong as she presents herself. Apophis does not know this. Thus, any conflict would quickly strain her forces. Allowing for me to sweep in and depose Hera, take her place on the council and establish a tentative truce with Apophis. Assuming he survived that is**".

"And if he didn't?" Sam pressed, having a good idea already.

"**I take the holdings of Apophis and crush Hera**" she confirmed.

"And you were going to just give earth two Ha'tak Motherships?" Sam asked, more than a little sceptical.

"**Yes, either the two Apophis and Klorel command now. Or two others from whatever force I rise to command. It would buy your world time to develop an effective defence from further Goa'uld aggression, most would think twice about attacking. You see, most Motherships in use amongst the System Lords are not as advanced as these three. It was how Ra managed to establish the position of Supreme System Lord. Being able to outrun and out gun any of the other Lords. Upon his death, the entire fleet scattered, lured into service amongst many different Goa'uld, Apophis, Heru'ur and Sokar possessing the largest of the Upgraded vessels**" she explained.

"What about Heru'ur and Sokar. What would stop them from attacking?".

"**Both are currently engaged in expanding their territories closer to their primary worlds. Earth is too far away to effectively support any invasion or assault effectively. In fact, most Goa'uld are too far away to risk such a thing. Apophis is an exception, your world defeated his greatest enemy, for this he seeks revenge for effectively stealing his revenge**" Eris added.

"And what would stop you from attacking?".

Eris nodded "**A wise question. All I can give is my word. A Pledge to consider Earth and it's people, allies. Friends**".

A distant chime echoed throughout the room, and a tall Jaffa. Powerfully built with obvious Greek or Roman ancestry entered. His armour was similar to that worn by many other Jaffa Sam had encountered over the last year. But different enough, reminding her more of the Armour worn by the Gladiators in the old movie Spartacus.

"Lady Eris, the Chappa'ai has been activated. It is most likely Apophis and Klorel" he said quickly.

Eris stared at the tall Jaffa for a moment before turning to Sam "**An unfortunate necessity. Apophis first prime was the one who informed me of your peoples capture. Believe me, if I could have avoided this I would have**".

Oddly enough there was no anger in her voice or body language, only minor irritation "**Inform Apophis command crew that I shall contact him shortly, to give him a full report. Ensure that none of his Jaffa attempt to board this ship**" she commanded

The tall Jaffa bowed "As you command my Lady".

"Why don't you just take over now?. Apophis thinks you're his ally" Sam asked, the rifle still aimed steadily.

Eris looked back to her askance "**Apophis still has twice as many troops as I have. The risk is too great. However, upon reaching Earth most of his forces will be committed to the invasion. Udajeet fighters and Al'kesh will be somewhat of a problem, but the bulk of his forces will be in troop transports. They'll wait behind the Motherships, and only move forward after the planet has been suitably bombarded. I won't let them get close enough to do so, I promise. However, with the fighters and bombers too far away to stop us, I'll give the orders to attack the troop transports**".

"Why is Hera working with Apophis anyway?. If he wants revenge for killing Ra, why share the destruction of Earth?".

"**Hera approached Apophis with a pledge of support, in exchange for non-aggression and mutual defence from other System Lords. Apophis agreed because he had no choice. It was a great risk to commit to this attack, he has committed the majority of his troops to this endeavour. Should it become known to his enemies that his worlds are weak, they would strike without hesitation **" she smiled.

"So, Hera's offer of support solved that problem" Sam said to herself "So what do you need from us?".

Eris smiled.

_**Wednesday March 4**__**th**__**. 1998, Hera's Mothership.**_

Daniel typed away furiously, glancing over his shoulder every five to ten seconds to see if anyone was approaching. This was taking too long. The command access within the software was far more complicated than he had seen on either of the other two ships. Far more advanced most Jaffa were able to handle, entirely from a cultural view point it didn't make sense.

"This isn't right" he muttered, stopping to think things through for a moment.

"Okay. The language is unchanged. Syntax is correct. File system is nearly identical but the system access is code based. Which the other two systems weren't" he spoke aloud, trying to work out the problem.

Frustrated he stepped back, pulling the communicator "Columbia, we've got a problem. The computer systems on Hera's ship is far too advanced. On a level that no Goa'uld would bother with".

_Columbia here. I'm not following you Doctor._ Replied Captain Hernandez.

"Goa'uld limit education amongst their subjects. Simple reading and writing at most, even for Jaffa. Actually, especially for Jaffa. They can operate the systems but they'd naturally need to be very simple for them to operate. These systems aren't. Command access requirements alone indicate the Jaffa on this ship are Educated more than most" he explained "That's just not very Goa'uld like".

_Can you access the internal hardware of the system your working on?. If you can, take a scan with the hand scanner and transmit it to us. We'll take a look and see if we can create a quick patch for you to bypass the access lockouts._

Daniel was already moving around the pillar to try and find a panel he could remove "Just a second Columbia" he said. And smiled a moment later upon finding one.

Feeling around the panel for a few seconds he struggled to pull it free. Only it wouldn't budge. He was about to give up when he heard a click.

"Odd" he whispered. An odd thought popped into his head. He tried simply pushing on the panel. Another click was heard, and the panel slid towards him.

It was actually a tray. Like a CD-Rom tray, only far larger and not for CD's.

"Columbia, I've got access…but….this is so wrong" he muttered, glancing back towards the door.

_Doctor?. What's wrong?._

"This computer system, the hardware within the pillar. It's nothing like any Goa'uld technology I've ever seen. It should be crystal based, geared for information storage and processing. This looks like a large panel with nearly a thousand plastic rectangular circuit boards, each fitted within precise slots" he explained "Scanning now. Try not to take too long with that analysis".

The hand scanner beeped a moment later. He checked the data, it automatically compressed for transmit, all he had to do was press the button in the corner.

The sound of a staff weapon charging to his left reached his ears. He stopped moving instantly.

"Do not move Tau'ri" a deep voice said quietly.

Daniel sighed "Okily dokily…not moving" silently he hoped Columbia was still getting his transmission.

"Turn to face me, slowly" the voice ordered.

Naturally he complied, and saw the slightly different armoured Jaffa standing in the narrow access corridor "Hi, nice day for a stroll isn't it?".

The Jaffa smirked at the bad joke.

Daniel blinked, he smirked!.

An odd sound echoed in the corridor behind the Jaffa, a rapid discharge of energy. The Jaffa's eyes rolled up and he collapsed to the floor. And two grey and silver clad MACO's moved quickly into view. Pulse Rifles up and at the ready.

Daniel sighed in relief at the sight "Thanks guys".

The lead MACO, a very large and rather mean looking man nodded "We've got you covered".

He nodded "Columbia, transmitting now".

_Understood. It might take a few minutes. Best if you find someplace to hole up._

Daniel looked around, then at the two soldiers guarding the corridor "Sure, we'll get right on that".

Both men tossed him wry smiles.

_**Wednesday March 4**__**th**__**. 1998, NX-01 Enterprise.**_

Jon had barely sat in his command chair when Ensign Marian Sinclair turned in Hoshi's seat "Incoming communications from Deneva sir, we're quite a ways away from the beacons we dropped. So it's not very clear".

"Patch it through" he nodded.

No visual appeared on the view screen, only audio, and it sounded horrible _En…prise, this ….Den…va. Be Advi….Hostiles……Route._

Nothing more came through, it ended there.

"That's all we got?" he asked.

Sinclair shook her head "No sir, that's all we got. Transmission was cut on their end".

This wasn't good, it would still take the better part of a day to reach Denava. Even with the increase to Warp speeds in this reality "Keep scanning for any further signals, and clean up that first transmission. I want to know what was being said" he headed for the lift "I'll be in sick bay".

Soon enough he was approaching the room in question, just as Hoshi was leaving. Dressed in sweats and a t-shirt. Her arm in a sling, likely to keep her shoulder from moving to much while it finished healing.

She smiled as he approached "Captain" she nodded.

"How are you Hoshi?".

"Good, all things considering" she said "Glad you made it sir".

He smiled "So am I".

"I'm going to hit my bunk sir. The pain meds are making it hard to stay awake" she added quickly "Doc says I should be able to resume my duties by tomorrow".

"Then get some rest Lieutenant, the bridge isn't the same without you" he nodded, resting a hand gently on her uninjured shoulder.

She nodded and headed off down the corridor.

He watched her leave for a moment before turning towards the double glass doors before him, took a deep breath and walked on through.

Phlox was a miracle worker, the room was as pristine as always. No sign of the medical emergency could be seen. Just four beds tucked in the corner with patients. Xander and Willow side by side, close enough for the now conscious young man to reach out and hold Willow's hand. And the two Air Force personnel separated a few feet away, both unconscious but obviously alive.

Phlox moved from his desk "Captain" he greeted quietly "Come for a report?".

"For the most part, also wanted to check on our guests. If it wasn't for us they'd never have been put in this situation" he added.

Phlox sighed lightly "Nonsense Captain, what's happened was meant to be. If it wasn't it wouldn't have happened".

Jon looked at his CMO oddly "All this time serving together, and I never knew you believed in fate".

"Perhaps I've spent too much time amongst humans?" he smiled, not a full Denobulan smile thankfully.

Jon smiled weakly, he was exhausted and just didn't have the strength to truly give the effort "I don't see Buffy" he observed.

"She was released a short while ago. I believe she went to find her mother and sister. Though she did say she would return to check in on Alexander and Willow" Phlox explained "but, if you'll excuse me, I should finish my reports. We might not have a Command to report too, but it's always good to be thorough".

Jon nodded just as Xander looked over. Jon nodded to the young man, and rushed forward as he started to climb out of his bed. Only to stop at the look on the boys face.

Even pale and in obvious pain, the absolute clarity in the boys body language told Jon that he would get out of bed, and only a phase pistol set on stun could likely stop him.

Jon spotted a wheel chair tucked into the corner, and quickly retrieved it. Levelling a proper Captains glare at the boy who snorted upon seeing it. No words were exchanged, but it was a conversation no less.

Jon apparently won after only a few seconds, as Xander carefully slid from the bed to the chair.

With a quick glance to Phlox, and a hesitant nod of okay. Jon wheeled the chair towards the door. Not a word was said until they were in the corridor.

"Your too stubborn Xander" Jon sighed.

"So I've been told" he snorted "But I need caffeine".

Jon smiled "Alright, Mess hall it is, but only one cup. Then I'm wheeling you back to Sick bay".

"Aye Aye Captain" he saluted.

The trip through the corridors was quick, Xander it seemed paid just enough attention to his surroundings in order to memorize the route. Jon shook his head, no kid should be as wary of trouble as he and his friends were, it just didn't sit right with him.

They were nearly at the doors to the mess hall when Xander put the brakes on "Captain, I…just wanted to say thank you. For everything you've done".

Jon nodded, even though the teen couldn't see it "Your welcome Xander".

The boy nodded stiffly, then released the brakes "Alright, coffee now".

Entering the hall, the few crew within stopped only briefly to asses who was entering. Jon did spot Captain Amanda Cole and the young Cordelia Chase. So he wheeled Xander over to their table.

Cole spotted them coming and tapped Cordelia on the arm, the look of surprise on her face apparently had Xander lightly chuckling in amusement.

"You look like you've seen a ghost Cordy" he said quietly.

The brunette huffed "You look like crap Dork-boy".

"And you look…good" he replied, the look on her face was almost priceless.

"You really did loose a lot of blood didn't you" she rolled her eyes.

Jon smiled, catching Amanda's gaze and pointed towards the food dispenser. The MACO nodded and turned back to the conversation between the two teens.

Jon quickly retreated to grab two coffees. And grabbed both sugar and cream just in case the kid used them. Returning to the table he stopped upon seeing Cordelia quickly hug the boy, and then dart quickly back to her chair.

Amanda was smiling ear to ear. He could only imagine the look on Xander's face. It was obvious the two kids had an odd Love hate relationship.

He reached the table just as Xander noticed the sight streaking by just outside the view ports "Damn…I must be kind of out of it. I've been sitting here for several minutes and I just noticed the light show".

Jon smiled as he sat down "We're at Warp speed. We should reach earth in a little over two hours".

"How fast are we travelling?" Xander asked.

"Well, back in our own reality. Warp 5, the speed were at is about One hundred and twenty times the speed of light. Here, the laws of warp physics seem to be a bit different. Where moving about twenty five thousand times the speed of light" he explained, seeing no harm in it.

"Great scott!" Xander gasped.

"I had a similar reaction when we first found out" Jon nodded as he pushed a cup in front of him.

Like a crow spotting something shiny, his attention had been quickly averted. The kid didn't even bother with fixings. He just swallowed a large gulp of the beverage, then sighed in happiness.

"Oh caffeine, how do I love thee" he sighed.

"Dork" Cordelia tossed out.

"Hussy" he replied, still smiling as he held his cup.

"Seriously, who uses words like that anymore?" she spun, not truly offended it seemed.

"Don't knock the usefulness of classic insults Cordy".

Jon truly couldn't help but smile at the two of them "So, Miss Chase. How are you feeling?".

The teen looked over briefly "Feeling?. Like I need several hours in a salon to repair the damage done to my nails, skin and hair" she quickly replied, though Jon could see she truly wasn't all that bothered by her current state.

"I think you look good Cordy, you look human. Better than your normal Mannequin like visage" Xander pointed out.

Cordelia just shook her head, deciding not to get into what was apparently an old argument.

Amanda looked up a moment later, drawing Jon's gaze, just as Buffy Summers entered the Mess hall. She spotted the table and quickly moved to join them, grabbing a cup of coffee along the way.

"Free coffee when ever I want, I could get use to this" she smiled as she slid into a chair.

"You and me both" Xander smiled.

Buffy levelled a light glare at her friend "You shouldn't be up Xander".

"Doc didn't protest, so I'm guessing it won't kill me" he winked.

She opened her mouth to retort, but quickly closed it. Xander nodded at the same moment, another unspoken conversation seemed to take place. It was truly interesting to watch them. Not many could develop such a rapport.

"So why are you up Buffy?. I'm surprised Phlox let you out of Sickbay" Jon asked.

"I heal fast. Add Phlox's medical miracles and I'll be one hundred percent by tomorrow" she replied.

Buffy turned to him "Captain, what's happening with Colonel O'niell and his people. He can't give me any answers based on all that classified crap. And I'm tired of surprises".

Jon sighed, "Honestly Buffy. As much as I'd like to answer that. O'niell made me promise to let him explain. Right now a lot is happening that's not exactly by the book, and for diplomatic reasons. It was decided that we should at least try to follow proper procedure when we can. I do know he wanted to explain everything to you personally though".

Her shoulders slumped slightly "Figures".

Xander sat forward slightly "Sorry to change the subject…okay, not really. But how's everyone else Buff?. Mom and Sis?".

"And Giles" Cordy added.

Buffy looked up "Mom and Dawn are sleeping now. Finally. The shot Phlox gave everyone finally knocked them out, or maybe the stress of everything caught up with them. Not sure about Giles, I do know he had some kind of confrontation with Colonel O'niell though".

Amanda and Cordelia nodded "Giles wasn't happy about something. But the Colonel guy didn't let it get out of hand, he apologized to your mother and left before it went to far".

Buffy took a sip of her coffee "Good, last thing I want to deal with is a grumpy Giles".

"Can he even get Grumpy?. Indignant I think fits him better" Xander winked.

Cordelia shook her head "He was more of a raging bull seeing a Matador".

Both Buffy and Xander looked at their friend odd "Giles?".

She just nodded "Wasn't pretty".

Xander finished his coffee and clapped his hands "Well, this was fun. I should head back to sick bay before Phlox sends out security though".

Buffy stood "I'll take you, I wanna check on Willow and Sergeant Nellis anyway".

Amanda nudged Cordelia "Feel up to the Gym now?".

The girl nodded "Sure, might help with this itchy feeling in my limbs".

Jon stood as everyone else, minus Xander did "Then I'll head back to the bridge. If any of you need anything. Just let me know".

"Will do Captain" Buffy smiled "And thank you, for everything".

He nodded and headed for the door.

_**Three days Earlier, Deneva Colony….**_

Jonathan Archer allowed the woman materializing on the platform a minute to collect herself before stepping forward "Administrator Vasquez, welcome to the Enterprise".

She smiled and stepped down "Captain, forgive me for this. I know it's unorthodox. But I didn't want news of the problem to get out".

"I'm not following" he replied.

She sighed "Your news, that we've gone back in time".

"Is that why you wanted me to meet with you?. We could have discussed this without meeting" he pointed out.

"No, I wanted to meet you in person. Because I've kept that bit of news a secret. No one except my Cabinet is aware, and security is currently isolating them" she explained "In light of this time travel issue, we need help. Resources and anything else we can get. So as the ranking Civilian member of Earth's Government, I'm ordering you and the Columbia to Earth".

He blinked "I'm not sure that's a good idea. If we're detected we could seriously damage the time line".

"Simply being here damages the timeline Captain. How long before the Vulcans or Andorians of this time period stumble upon us. Not long I'm sure" she countered.

He stared at her for a good ten seconds before speaking "Alright Administrator..".

"Governor" she clarified "Emergency Protocols are in effect Captain".

"Alright, Governor. We'll head for earth, see what we can see. And then we'll make our way back, system surveys might give us an idea of what we can salvage for colony use" he added.

Vasquez nodded and stepped back onto the transporter platform "You have your orders Captain, good luck".

"Why am I getting a real bad feeling about this?" Trip said once the _Governor_ had vanished.

Jon looked to his old friend and sighed "Probably the same reason I am, she's right though. We'll need resources if the colony is to survive".

Trip nodded "Alright, well I'm sure there's more work to do in Engineering. So if you need me".

"I'll call" Jon smirked.

Trip headed down the corridor for Engineering, leaving Jon next to the Transporter platform "A bad feeling alright" he sighed, then headed in the opposite direction.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: Star Trek, Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Star Gate SG-1 (Atlantis by extension). Belong to their respective owners. I am not making any proceeds from this story, or the use of characters or concepts. I'm simply borrowing them for a bit.**_

_**Please don't sue me.**_

* * *

_**Wednesday March 4th**__**, 7:05 AM. 1998. NX-02 Columbia.**_

Erika watched as both Sidra Valerian and Lt Commander Rashad poured over the technical scans sent over by Doctor Jackson. Neither seemed to be making any headway. Of course it had only been a few minutes.

Lt Russ Hexter muttered something from his station at Tactical "Captain, I'm getting power fluctuations on lead ship. I think their bringing primary systems online".

She quickly moved back to her chair "Status on the other two?".

"Nothing yet…wait…Second ship is powering up as well" he said, then raised an eye brow "Someone just used the ring transporters it's a match to the readings from earlier".

She frowned "Shields?".

"Negative, but it's only a matter of time" he shook his head.

She nodded and tapped the remote Comm's system set up in the arm of her chair "Columbia to MACO Team's. Motherships one and two are bringing primary systems online. What's your status?".

_Alpha here. Hyper Drive is set to blow. Just give us the word._ Reported the voice of Major Foyle.

_Bravo. Shield's are set. Give us the word and it's Christmas morning Captain._ Echoed Lieutenant Yacavino.

_Charlie is a no go. We've got no way into the main chamber containing the drives, or to any related systems. Some kind of Force-field popped up shortly after we arrived._ Reported Sergeant Pembleton.

She frowned "Why didn't you update earlier Charlie?".

_Avoiding roving patrols captain, we just arrived a minute ago._

Erika shook her head "Delta?".

_Same problem here Captain._ Echoed Sergeant Wallace. _There's just too many Jaffa and force fields set throughout the ship. Took too long to even get this far._

Erika sat forward "Charlie and Delta, ignore primary targets then. New mission, locate and free SG-5 and 10. Then we'll begin extraction".

A beeping at Hexter's station drew her attention. "Third ship is powering up. We've got only minutes before we can't beam them out.

She sighed "Rescue is still a go. Free SG-5 and 10. Then find some place to hide. Columbia out".

Veronica moved to join her "What's going on with Hera's ship. First it's got non-Goa'uld computer systems, now increased troop presence and internal force fields?".

Erika nodded "Things are definitely rotten in the state of Denmark".

_**Wednesday March 4**__**th**__**, 7:05 AM. 1998. Klorel's Mothership.**_

Major Robert Makepeace waited for the sound of the doors to close before he poked his head up. Letting out the breath he'd been holding since the Stargate Activated and nearly fifty Jaffa strolled through. Including Apophis and O'Neill's kid Skarra.

Major William Spence quickly moved into view, his team following suit. Re-positioning themselves amongst the crates. Just in case anyone came back in.

He pulled the communicator and flipped it open "Columbia, SG-11 here. We got two new arrivals. Top dog is now in the house".

_Copy that SG-11. Notifying all personnel. _

"If Apophis is here, he'll want Intel from our people his Jaffa captured. Or he might move the schedule up a bit. Either way, we don't have a lot of time" he quickly added.

_That's our analysis. Stand by._

He had nothing to do but wait, the worst part of this job. He motioned for his Team Second in command, Captain Janine Chambers to join him. She nodded and finished whatever she was saying to the rest of his team before quickly moving to his side.

"Sir" she nodded.

Robert pulled the Hand scanner from his jacket "Let's go over those scenarios again" he said. And put the device on the crate next to him.

Chambers moved closer "Alright, we've get two so far. First option is retreat through the Stargate the moment any Jaffa get wind of our presence".

"Not going to happen. We are not leaving. So what's that leave us?" he asked, Already knowing the answer, he just wanted to give his second some time to work it for herself.

"In that case, we hold the gate indefinitely. Set up on either side of the Stargate. Both teams have clear LOS (Line of sight) with both doors. And will be in perfect position to cut down any reinforcements coming through the gate" she replied.

"What if we leave the system?" he asked. It was a very large possibility of that happening.

"We wait until we drop out of Hyper Space. And since we'll probably be back in our system, we do as much damage we can between here and the control room up top. If we can figure out how to drive this thing we might be able to give the other two ships something to think about" she replied.

She left out the obvious part of that scenario. Dieing didn't need to be mentioned.

As if someone was listening. And odd noise echoed throughout the room, Robert didn't need to contact Columbia to guess what was happening.

"Ship is powering up" he called out quietly.

Chambers sighed "Something tells me the only real plan is option two sir".

He looked into the face of his second, nodding slowly "We sure as hell ain't retreating Captain".

"Hoo-Ah" she replied.

_**Wednesday March 4**__**th**__**, 1998. Apophis Mothership.**_

Corporal Hossad Motaki watched in awe as Major Foyle slipped up behind the lone Jaffa Sentry, and easily took him down. A clean neck break. And then quickly dragged him back towards the team.

He then looked directly at him "Motaki, you're the same size. Gear up".

"Sir?" he asked "I thought we we're all making our way over to Klorel's ship?".

"We've had no confirmation from SG-1 or SG-4 that their objectives are complete. And we do know SG-5 and 10 were moved to Hera's ship. We need to confirm the status of the demolitions on Klorel's ship. We can't do that from here" he said.

"Why the Jaffa suit?" he asked.

Foyle sighed "Corporal. Someone needs to remain here and detonate those charges".

It all fell into place. Motaki felt that first tremor of fear. He wasn't joining his team.

"Fine. Mazetti your up" Foyle turned.

"No, that won't be necessary sir" Motaki replied quickly, and began to remove his gear.

Foyle nodded "Alright. Your sure now?".

He nodded "Yes sir. But what about Lieutenant Yacavino sir?".

"What about me?" whispered a voice from just around the corner.

Motaki turned just as the man and the rest of Bravo entered into sight "Just worried you guys might think I was one of them and shoot me is all".

Vincenzo Yacavino smiled "Don't need to look like a Jaffa for that Corporal" he winked.

"Glad to know sir" Motaki replied.

"Lieutenant" Foyle nodded in greeting "We're making our way over to Klorel's ship".

"Confirm placement of demolitions. Thought you'd think of it sir" Yacavino smirked.

He then turned back towards his team "Hopper. Your staying here. Watch Motaki's six, but stay out of sight".

The short Boston native only nodded but other than that didn't move. Motaki felt slightly better having someone watching his six.

Foyle nodded "Alright, when Motaki's ready, we ring over. Standard advance. Make our way to shields, then hyper drive controls. Avoid contact if possible, if not drop them before they can raise any alarm".

Motaki finished changing in record time, making sure to tuck his communicator in his boot. And passed his Pulse Rifle and spare power packs over to Chuck Hopper. Picking up the Staff Weapon he opened the bulbous end, smiling as it snap charged. Then closed it.

Foyle stepped up "You'll do fine Corporal. Just remember. Anyone approaches you say Jaffa Kree. Once their guard is down, you and Hopper take them out".

"Understood sir" he nodded. Feeling more than a bit odd In the outfit.

Yacavino stepped forward "Hold still Corporal" he smiled, and pulled a felt pen from his pocket. And began to draw on his forehead "Now you look the part".

Hopper glanced over "Looks more like a Bird than an Eye sir".

Yacavino leaned back "No, that's an eye" he winked and slapped Motaki on the shoulder "Just don't let anyone get too close".

Foyle stepped up "Alright. Let's move".

Motaki watched as the remaining four members of Alpha and Bravo team move into the Ring Platform. A moment later vanishing as the rings descended and flashed a bright blue with light.

Hopper smirked and patted him on the shoulder "Still think it looks like a bird".

Motaki took a deep breath and moved to position "Let's hope the Jaffa don't look too closely then".

_**Wednesday March 4**__**th**__**, 1998. Hera's Mothership.**_

Sam stayed absolutely still, waiting behind a translucent blue curtain as a holographic visage of Apophis appeared before Eris. She bowed low and didn't rise for a full three seconds.

"**Lord Apophis. I sincerely regret the events that required you to arrive so early**" she said quickly.

His eyes flashed briefly **"Have you captured any more Tau'ri soldiers?**".

"**No my Lord. Just the soldiers I reported earlier**" she replied.

"**Is SG-1 amongst them?**" he asked, not at all happy from what she could tell.

"**No. They refuse to identify themselves. Hera's first Prime is correcting that problem even as we speak**" she smiled, just a little wider. Appearing all bit a cruel Goa'uld.

Apophis nodded curtly "**Very well. Whether or not they too are here is of no matter. The situation requires we act immediately. Set course for the Tau'ri system, my ship will lead the way**".

"**As you command my Lord**" she replied, bowing a second time just as the image faded from view.

She turned as Sam moved from behind the curtain "**He truly does not like you and your team does he?**".

Sam fought back the urge to smile "No, I guess he doesn't".

Eris tapped a button on the device that she used to talk to Apophis, "**Bring all systems online, prepare to follow Lord Apophis and Klorel into Hyper space**".

_At your Command my Lady_.

Eris then moved to a nearby window "**It shall take approximately two hours to reach your star system. I do hope your friends on the other ships are good at staying out of sight. This plan requires stealth and surprise**".

Sam moved only a little bit closer "Then let me contact my people, let them in on your plan".

Eris shook her head "**You are sceptical enough Captain, I do not hold enough faith in your compatriots at this point. Hatred and fear are powerful enemies**".

"Your asking me to trust you Eris. Well I'm asking the same" she replied.

The Goa'uld turned and regarded her with barely any emotion on her face "**You have a good point Captain" **she said "**Very well, I'll have you escorted to your friends once we enter Hyperspace. This is a very large risk I am taking, I hope your comrades understand**".

Sam didn't respond immediately, there really wasn't anything she could say. She wasn't the diplomat that Daniel was.

Eris smiled suddenly "**I've been curious as to your friend Teal'c. He must be a formidable man to challenge everything he had been brought up to believe**".

Sam nodded "He is" was all she could say.


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: Star Trek, Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Star Gate SG-1 (Atlantis by extension). Belong to their respective owners. I am not making any proceeds from this story, or the use of characters or concepts. I'm simply borrowing them for a bit._

_Please don't sue me._

* * *

_**Wednesday March 4th**__**, 1998. 7:20 AM. NX-02 Columbia.**_

"Power spike from Apophis ship!" Lieutenant Hexter called out "I've never seen readings like this before, I think there about to go into Hyper Space".

Erika nodded "On screen".

The main view screen lit up, and a moment after the three ships became visible a massive swirling cloud of energy formed before them. The second ship moved towards it, followed by the first and then the third. They vanished from view the moment they entered.

"Helm, set course for Earth. Maximum Warp" she called out, then tapped the internal comm's "Engineering, I want everything you can pull from those engines, we don't know how fast the Goa'uld ships can move".

_At most I can give you Warp 5.4, maybe 5.5 but it won't hold for long. The stress could burn out the coils._ Lieutenant Graylock answered.

"Just do it Lieutenant" Erika replied.

Lieutenant Brynn Mealin cut in "Course laid in. Going to Warp 5.2".

The view screen flashed a moment later, and the stars elongated on the view screen. She checked the compact tactical screen on her chair, and watched as the speed and power ratio's climbed.

"Warp 5.2 reached. Attempting .3 - .4 - .5.…holding at warp 5.5" Mealin said with a sigh of relief.

The ship shook a little as it passed Warp 5.4, but settled as it reached 5.5 "Good job".

She just hoped they weren't too far behind, or more importantly, she hoped they could reach earth at all.

_**Wednesday March 4**__**th**__**, Hera's Mothership.**_

Captain Samantha Carter kept her trigger finger loose as she followed the huge First Prime of Hera. Though the plan as explained by Eris left her feeling more than a little trepidation.

Party as it required trusting the Goa'uld, but mostly as it depended upon her convincing Teal'c and the other teams. Who were now sitting within cells.

The stomping of boots behind her, more Jaffa. Each carrying the previously confiscated weapons and gear of her comrades, seemed to hammer the reality of the situation home.

If Eris proved to be honest, it could mean a huge boon to Earth. But if she was true to the pattern of behaviour established by Ra and Apophis. It could be the end of everything.

The fact that she really had little choice at the moment was little comfort.

The huge Jaffa stopped by a door, turned a small glyph and hesitated only long enough for the door to raise. Sam followed and smiled as she spotted everyone accounted for within the cells, contained only by force fields.

Teal'c reacted first "Captain Carter" he nodded, assessing her presence instantly. Likely wondering why she was in the presence of the enemy, and still armed.

Sam stepped right up to Teal'c's cell "Teal'c" she said. Then glanced to the First Prime "Let him out".

He frowned "You have not explained Lady Eris's plan. He may believe you to be his enemy".

Sam just looked at him, the look on her face seemed to be enough. The force field vanished a second later.

Sam unclipped her P-90 and held it out to Teal'c "I'm not a Goa'uld. You can tell right?".

Her friend regarded her warily for a moment and finally nodded "I can sense no Goa'uld within you" he responded, but didn't reach for the weapon.

She stepped back, so every member of SG-4, 5 and 10 could see her "I met with the Goa'uld Eris, a servant of Hera. She claims to be a friend of Earth" she began, and held up a hand quickly "Let me finish before anyone calls me crazy".

Major Dixon nodded "Hear her out" was all he said.

Sam nodded her thanks "Eris claims to be different, she claims she doesn't take a host without permission. I…spoke briefly with the host personality. It was rather convincing. I can't say I'm absolutely convinced. But it seems plausible".

Major Patrick Coburn shook his head "Captain, are you feeling alright?".

"I'm fine Major" she replied quickly "Look, I know this is a lot to take in. We've faced several Goa'uld over the last year and they definitely don't seem like honest abe's. But at the moment, we don't have much of a choice but to trust her".

"Trust her with what Captain?" Dixon asked "She had us stunned and locked up".

Sam nodded "To keep you out of Apophis's hands, or so she claims".

Coburn's face was turning red "Get to the point Captain".

Sam took a deep breath "Eris wants to help save Earth".

"To take it for herself most likely" Coburn muttered.

The First Prime stepped forward "Tau'ri. There is bad blood between your people and mine, so I will not take your words against Lady Eris personally. But I assure you, in the years I have served under her. She has proven her honesty and integrity. Not once have I seen Eris punish or harm an innocent, or Jaffa. And has even gone against the edicts of Hera herself to promote secret Education within our society".

Coburn obviously wasn't convinced, he boldly stepped forward. Nose to chin "Trust is earned".

"Yet it must start somewhere" The Jaffa replied "Release them and return their weapons".

Several faces seemed more than a little shocked by the Jaffa's command. Sam could still see more than a few of her comrades were still hesitant and wary. She stepped to the side as the Jaffa stepped forward to distribute the gear as each man stepped from the cells.

She held her breath, worried that one or more of them would try something monumentally stupid. Relaxing slightly only after a full minute passed in very straining silence. And no one shooting anyone else.

Teal'c took the initiative "What is the plan Captain Carter?".

She nodded her silent thanks, and began to outline what Eris had explained to her.

_**Wednesday March 4**__**th**__**. 1998. Colorado Springs.**_

George Hammond sighed, his eyes anchored firmly on the red phone sitting on his desk. The decisions made in the last few hours now slowly sorting themselves out inside his head.

And the guaranteed consequences.

"Not above the law" he whispered, and reached for the phone.

It rang once, the line clicked before the second ring.

"Mr President. George Hammond of the SGC. We have a developing situation you should be aware of" he began, without waiting for acknowledgement from the other end.

_I'm not going to like this am I George._

"No sir, I don't imagine you will" he replied "A series of events have occurred since approximately 10 Pm last night that have lead to an unauthorized military operation being signed off by myself".

_Did you commit Career Suicide George?._

"Quite likely sir, and I'm afraid it may not look so good on your administration if the situation itself gets worse".

_Explain it to me._

George took a deep breath and started to explain everything. The capture of Columbia's crew. SG-1's meeting with Columbia's XO. Captain Archers meeting with the Initiative, and Civilians. The existence of the Supernatural. And Doctor Jackson's experience with the alternate reality, which lead to the explanation of how he authorized a full blown Joint Military operation to determine the truth of a potentially dangerous invasion.

The President was quiet throughout the entire time. Listening patiently and no once interrupting. The silence stretched on even after he finished briefing his Commander in Chief.

_Your right George, you probably committed Career Suicide_. The President replied. _Are you positive the experiences of Doctor Jackson are authentic?._

"We don't have the technology to confirm that he did cross over to another reality. Starfleet however does, and they confirmed it was quite possible. And with their claims of being from an alternate future as well, I'm inclined to believe them.

_Members of their command committed an act of Espionage George, this won't sit well with the Joint Chiefs. They have access to classified information, and a lot of it from what you told me._

"True, however, they stepped forward openly once they realized the importance of Doctor Jackson's discovery. Commander Fletcher herself arrived to explain everything, Knowing she could likely be causing a serious political incident" he tried to defend.

_Not a lot of people on the Hill will see it that way George. Especially as you deliberately acted without the express approval of the Joint Chiefs. They'll likely be screaming for your resignation George._

"Mr President, I stand by the actions I've taken, and if were all still here when the dust settles, I'll accept whatever decision is made by yourself and the Joint Chiefs" he stated calmly "But if this invasion is real, and I believe it is. Then we might have far more important things to worry about".

_Understood George. I have to notify everyone else. Can you get confirmation?._

"We've been trying for the last hour sir, the Columbia is not responding. Though from what we know, the star system in question may be interfering with communications" he explained.

His eyes spotted movement out in the briefing room. T'pol and an escort were moving towards his office.

"Sir, I think we might have something" he said, waving for the Vulcan to enter before she could knock.

She stepped in and slid a PADD onto his desk "Columbia is en-route, they have confirmed the existence of three Goa'uld Motherships, as well as plans to attack Earth. Captain Hernandez reports the entire Expedition is still on board the target vessels and are working to stop them".

"The Goa'uld are on they're way?" he asked.

T'pol nodded "Affirmative. We have no way of tracking them. And no definitive knowledge of their engine specifications. Therefore we have no idea of when they may arrive".

He took another deep fortifying breath "Mr President, did you get all that?".

_Yes George, I got it._ his boss replied _I need to make some calls. You still have Command of the SGC George, so I'm going to let you continue to handle this. Do whatever you have too, am I clear?._

"Understood Mr President" he replied, then slowly hung up the phone.

T'pol regarded him quietly, her face expressionless.

"Tell me Commander T'pol, do Vulcans pray?" he asked.

_**Wednesday March 4**__**th**__**, 1998. Klorel's Mothership.**_

Major Stephen Foyle glared at the Jaffa standing above him, doing his best to ignore the business end of the staff weapon aimed at his chest.

Only minutes after ringing aboard they ran into a large Jaffa Patrol. He should have seen it coming. All four members of Alpha and Bravo Team had been taken down with barely any fight. He grudgingly had to respect the warriors for their tenacity in combat.

A tall dark skinned man, dressed in ornate gold armour entered the room, flanked by an older Jaffa, the cape hanging from his shoulders and the Gold Emblem on his head, identical to Teal'c's, identified him as the Goa'uld's First Prime.

"**I am Apophis**" the ornate man said, every aspect of his bearing full of ego and arrogance.

"That's nice" Yacavino blurted out, and received the butt of a staff weapon to the back of his head.

The Goa'uld smiled at the display, then turned to his First Prime "**I have far more important matters to attend too. I will leave their interrogation to you. Find out everything you can before we reach the Tau'ri system".**

The First Prime bowed "Yes my Lord".

With that the Goa'uld turned and left, the door sliding down from the ceiling a moment later.

The First Prime stepped forward, his eyes locked onto Foyle "You are in command?".

Foyle said nothing. He knew they'd use anything he could say against everyone else.

The older Jaffa looked around the room, making eye contact with each of the five Jaffa arrayed around them.

"Are you from Earth?" he asked again "Do you know of Teal'c?".

Foyle still kept his mouth shut, and tried not to react to the name of the huge Jaffa. A smile crossed the older warriors face a moment later, someone had reacted. A twitch around the eyes, the act of simply looking away. Any number of physical reaction could be used to confirm or deny.

"You do know of him" he nodded. Then held out his hand to the closest Jaffa. Who quickly handed over his own Staff Weapon.

"It was foolish to come here" the Jaffa said, opening the end. The sound of the weapon coming to life drawing Foyle's eyes.

"I am Bre'Tac, And Teal'c is my friend".

The words barely registered before the elder Jaffa spun quickly, smashing the end of the staff weapon into the nearest Jaffa's face. Following through with the spin and fired twice. Sending two more Jaffa flying into the walls from the impact.

Bre'Tac recovered, and nodded to the remaining two Jaffa "Return their weapons".

Stephen Foyle slowly stood, and stared into the older Jaffa's eyes with a hard glare "I don't know you".

"And I do not know you" Bre'Tac responded "But we are here, and if Apophis is to be stopped. We must work together to do so".

Yacavino stepped up, double checking his Pulse Rifle quickly "Major?".

Foyle took the offered Pulse Rifle, and double checked it. Then looked down into the eyes of the shorter warrior "Why should I trust you?".

Bre'Tac smiled "Neither of us have a choice. If Apophis is not stopped, he will burn your world. And take control of whatever's left. If Teal'c is amongst you, let me speak with him, or any other member of SG-1. They will vouch for me".

Foyle looked to his Lieutenant briefly "Contact SG-12. See if any of them can speak for Bre'Tac".

The younger MACO nodded, and pulled his communicator.

The MACO looked back to Bre'Tac, his eyes hard "If they haven't heard of you".

"Then you alone will need to determine what happens here".

Yacavino pulled his communicator just as it beeped.

_All Expedition teams, this is Captain Carter of SG-1. Is anyone receiving me?._

Yacavino handed Foyle the device "MACO Alpha, we read you Captain".

_SG-12 reads you Captain._

_MACO Delta and Charlie, your coming in loud and clear._

_Sam, this is Daniel. Glad to hear your voice._

_You too Daniel. _Sam replied _I'm on Hera's ship, along with Teal'c, SG-4, 5 and 10. There's a new development everyone needs to be aware of._

"Same on my end Captain. I've got someone here claiming to know you and Teal'c" Foyle cut in, and held out the communicator towards the grizzled warrior.

"This is Bre'Tac. It is agreeable to hear you are alive Captain Carter" he smiled.

Teal'c's voice cut in over the line _Tek'Mate Master Bre'Tac. It is good to hear your voice. Major Foyle, I can speak for him. He is a great warrior._

Foyle nodded "Understood Teal'c. So what's the situation Captain Carter?".

_To be honest, it's not going to be easy to believe. I'm not sure I believe it myself. _She replied, a second of silence dragged on before she continued _The Goa'uld Eris, in service of Hera has asked for an alliance. To stop Apophis and the invasion. She freed us and is ready to engage the other ships when we come out of Hyperspace._

Foyle caught the look on Bre'Tac's face. The old warrior was just as sceptical. "Captain, how do we know your not compromised?".

_Nothing I can say or do to prove it Major, but right now we don't have time to argue. We'll be entering the Sol system in less than two hours. We need to coordinate if we're to have any chance of stopping them._

Bre'Tac frowned "Unfortunately Captain Carter is correct, we do not have any other choice. What is Eris's plan?".

_I heard you Bre'Tac. First we need confirmation of primary and secondary targets on Apophis and Klorel's ships. _

Foyle waited all of one second before answering. Deciding to trust the Air Force Captain, at least for now "Apophis ship is rigged, det-packs are set within both Shield and Hyperspace controls. Two of my people are still on board, ready to detonate on my command. Confirm Hopper?".

_Hopper here, Motaki and I are good. Ready and able._

_Delta and Charlie here, we'll move to join SG-1._

_SG-12, we're set by the gate. We'll hold it open just in case._

Carter acknowledged _Alright. Then we need to either gain control of Klorel's ship, or take out the Hyperdrive and shields as well. Your call Major Foyle._

Bre'Tac stepped closer, wrapping Foyle's hand containing the communicator in his own, his voice low, almost a whisper "Taking this ship is the best option. Should Eris prove to be dishonest, the only chance to stop her would be with this ship".

Foyle could see the wisdom "Agreed" he nodded.

Bre'Tac stepped back.

"Alpha lead, we'll head for the command room, but we'll need help" Foyle said clearly.

_Understood Alpha. We'll rendezvous and give you a distraction once we come out of Hyperspace. If we can draw Klorel's troops away, you'll have a better chance of reaching the control room._

"Any help would be appreciated" Foyle responded "We'll find someplace to hole up. We'll make our move the moment we enter normal space. Foyle out".

He looked to Bre'Tac "So, can you fly this thing?".


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: Star Trek, Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Star Gate SG-1 (Atlantis by extension). Belong to their respective owners. I am not making any proceeds from this story, or the use of characters or concepts. I'm simply borrowing them for a bit._

_Please don't sue me._

* * *

_**Wednesday March 4th**__**, 1998. 9:30 AM. Hera's Mothership.**_

Eris watched the holographic display with a smile, noting with no small sense of amusement at how the plan was coming together. Even as the radioactive isotopes she had injected the Earthers with registered, allowing her to track them even on Klorel's Mothership.

It was all coming together nicely, exactly as described. Even the presence of the Starfleet ship, trailing behind them at low warp speeds.

Soon, everything she had worked towards over the last four hundred years would come together. And she could reclaim her dominion over her former holdings. Leaving her younger self to start the cycle all over again.

Speaking of which, she adjusted the holographic display. It shimmered briefly as it changed, and showed the interior of a heavily modified Al'kesh.

Two Jaffa, specifically chosen by her nearly twenty years ago immediately snapped to attention.

"**Is the Queen secured?"**__she asked "**And ships systems ready for the journey?**"

One of the Jaffa nodded "Yes my Lady. Queen Hera is safely tucked away within her Sarcophagus. The mechanisms you installed are stable, she is still in stasis and is unaware of being everything that has happened".

"**Excellent. When we reach the Sol system be prepared for my signal. The moment I launch the device it is imperative that you are in exact position. I have not invested centuries of time and resources to make sure this works only for you to screw this up**" she stated coldly.

Both Jaffa bowed "There will be no mistakes My Lady. We will not fail you, or the Queen".

Eris nodded "**Take care of her, and remember. She will not be happy with being betrayed. Even by herself**".

Again they bowed "Long live Queen Hera" they said simultaneously.

Eris smiled "**Yes, long live…me**".

_**Wednesday March 4**__**th**__**, 1998. 9:30 AM. NX-01 Enterprise.**_

Captain Jonathan Archer smiled as the main view screen flickered before displaying Earth. Still small even at maximum resolution, but they were back. And though it wasn't his earth, he was glad to be back.

"Contact the SGC, inform General Hammond we have re-entered the system" he ordered.

Travis glanced back "Earth orbit in twenty one minutes Sir".

Hoshi Sato sat at comm's. Looking a little pale but more than wiling to fight through it, turned from her console "Captain, General Hammond reports the Columbia should be entering the system any minute. And the Goa'uld ships as well, depending upon the speed they can achieve".

He nodded and turned to Malcolm at Tactical "Bring up a scan of the system and the trajectory of Columbia's arrival".

Malcolm nodded and adjusted his own console. The main screen flickered again, showing a digital representation of the system. Showing the Enterprise near the bottom of the screen, flashing green. An identical green icon appeared near the top left of the screen.

"Columbia should arrive near the far side of the system, if I know Erika, she'll move to a polar orbit near Saturn. Using it to conceal their presence" Jon commented "We don't know how the Goa'uld engines work so we have no idea when or where they'll appear".

The icon of Columbia followed the description, and moved closer to the digital image of Saturn. He stood and stepped a few feet closer to the screen, standing over Travis.

"They could drop right into Earth orbit for all we know" Malcolm commented.

Jon nodded "Let's work on that as the worst case option. Plan one, they drop in system at the edge of the system gravity well. That leaves Columbia to act as interference, and we can move in using the rest of the system as cover".

The icon's followed suit, showing three red icon's appearing near to where Columbia's icon did. And displayed Columbia moving to intercept shortly after.

"Travis, using planetary bodies as cover. How long would it take us to reach them from earth orbit" he asked.

Travis nodded as he worked out the calculations "Fifteen minutes or so sir".

"And if Columbia let's them pass, how long?".

The icons changed again, showing Columbia remaining stationary and the three red icons passing and proceeding towards earth "Depending on speed and trajectory. We could reach them anywhere between five and ten minutes".

Malcolm sighed "Captain, there are just too many variables to work with. If we had better intel on Goa'uld technology we could be more accurate, but as it stands. We're left guessing".

Jon nodded "Your right. Give me idea's people".

"Draw their focus" a new voice cut in from the turbo-lift. Colonel Jack O'niell "Enterprise sits in Earth orbit, and draws their attention. Columbia hides and moves in from behind. Catch them in a crossfire and split their fire".

Jon nodded at the tactic and nodded to Malcolm, the icons flashed and followed the path's O'niell had suggested.

Travis turned slightly "From earth orbit, contact would be between five and ten minutes. Same as before, but we could buy Columbia time to manoeuvre undetected".

Malcolm nodded, leaning forward over his console "Class one probes sir. With a little modifications we can have them ready to flood subspace with interference. As long as Columbia knows frequency shift it won't affect them, but it could obscure the Goa'uld sensors".

Jon nodded "Alright, let's work with this plan as primary. At the very least, if the Goa'uld do have the ability to drop in closer, we'll at least be in a position to intercept from Earth orbit".

Jack smiled from his position near the turbo-lift "It's something at least" he nodded.

_**Wednesday March 4**__**th**__**, 1998. Colorado Springs, SGC.**_

General Hammond stared at the rough display being routed from Cairn Deep Space Radar. Showing the distant splotch that must be the Enterprise.

At least some of his people were safe and sound.

Doctor Frasier entered the control room at that moment "General, I was just informed that the personnel from Sunnydale have returned. The bodies are being moved to the Infirmary. I'll conduct Autopsies shortly".

He nodded "Enterprise is back, I haven't talked to Captain Archer yet, but I'll imagine they'll want to transport the injured down. I'm relatively sure Captain Archer doesn't want to engage the Goa'uld with injured and civilians on board".

Janet nodded "I'll make sure were ready for them sir".

"Good, they'll be in orbit within twenty minutes" he finished, and turned back to the display. Just as more foot falls echoed on the stairs leading down from the briefing room.

Glancing over he frowned upon seeing both Lieutenant Colonel Samuels and Senator Robert Kinsey.

"General" Kinsey growled "I see I arrived just in time to avert a real catastrophe".

Hammond raised a single brow, "And exactly how do you propose to do that Senator?".

He glanced towards T'pol, currently sitting next to Sergeant Harriman at the main console "General Hammond, you are to arrest this…woman. Immediately".

T'pol turned, her face completely impassive as she regarded the Senator, then turned to Hammond "General Hammond, should you request that I be arrested. I will not resist".

He smiled "Thank you T'pol. But that won't be necessary" he turned back to Kinsey "Senator, I'm not sure how much of this situation that your aware of, but we have three enemy vessels en-route. With the intent to invade or destroy the planet. Commander T'pol and her people have proven to be honest in their declaration to defend this world. I will not sabotage any possible defence we have simply to assuage your paranoia".

Kinsey smiled "I'm fully aware of the current situation General. And I also have the backing of the Joint Chiefs. Your actions in the last twelve hours has proven you are incapable of truly defending this planet from any threat. As it stands I am invoking Senatorial Oversight and assuming full command of this facility" he declared, even as four unfamiliar men in black BDU's and carrying semi-auto machine guns stomped down the stairs.

"As of this moment, the SGC is now under NID jurisdiction" he crowed "Colonel, make sure General Hammond and…Commander T'pol are sequestered in the brig".

_**Wednesday March 4**__**th**__**, 1998. NX-02 Columbia.**_

Erika Hernandez smiled at seeing the same distant image of earth flash into view on the main view screen. It was good to be back, even if it wasn't their earth.

"Captain, word from Enterprise. Captain Archer is sending a data-pack" Ensign Doug Hunter said from Valerian's station. Only recently come on shift.

She nodded and checked the contents on the arm display "Interesting, alright. Helm. Set course for Saturn, find us a place to hide. Enterprise is going to act as bait, draw in the enemy ships to give us a chance at sneaking in from behind".

Russ Hexter standing at Tactical nodded "Understood sir. Working out a location now".

Lieutenant Reiko Akagi, now at the helm turned slightly "Setting course for Saturn".

She smiled "Any other word from Enterprise?".

"No sir, just the data-pack" Hunter replied.

Erika nodded "Alright, contact the SGC and apprise them of everything we got from the mission. Full data download and copies of all transmission from the away teams".

Hunter nodded and turned back to his station.

"I'll be in my ready room, let me know the minute we have system breach" she declared and headed for the office.

She had barely sat down and started to examin Archer's Data-pack in more detail when the red alert flashed through the ship.

She immediately darted for the bridge "Did we make it to Saturn?".

Hexter nodded "Just. I don't think they picked us up sir. Wait…we're getting an increase in subspace interference. Looks like Enterprise is following the plan".

She slipped back into her command Chair, and tapped the ship wide comm's "This is Hernandez, all hands to battle stations. This is not a drill".

"Position of Enterprise?" she called out.

"Still behind Earth, five minutes out" Hexter replied.

She frowned "Alright, let's stick to the plan for now. Let the enemy pass and we'll move in from behind. Reduce power to unessential systems".

Everyone snapped to their jobs without hesitation, it was moments like this that she felt truly proud of her ship and crew. She had full confidence in each and everyone of them.

_**Wednesday March 4**__**th**__**, 1998. Klorel's Mothership.**_

Captain Samantha Carter, Teal'c and SG-4 lead the way through the Ring Transporters. Arriving on Klorel's ship in a flash of white light. The six Jaffa defending this room were torn to shreds from weapons fire from the six of them before the rings fully retracted into the ceiling.

They quickly moved to secure the four corridors that stretched out from the junction. Making room for Sg-5, 10 and Columbia two teams of MACO's to join them.

Less than five minutes passed before the junction was full of people. A total of Twenty soldiers filled the area. Ready to bring the fight to the enemy.

Carter nodded as everyone waited for orders, no small amount of hesitation filled their faces. They weren't all too sure she wasn't compromised. She understood their concerns.

"We need to buy Major Foyle and Bre'Tac time to reach the bridge" she whispered "Sg-4 with me and Teal'c. We'll check the det-packs in Hyperdrive control. SG-5 and 10 head for shield control".

Two unfamiliar officers wearing MACO uniforms exchanged glances, one of them slipped a little closer "Captain, Foyle might need back up".

Carter searched his face a moment before nodding "Alright, back up Foyle, we move fast and quiet. Secure our objectives, and be ready in case Foyle can't take the bridge".

Everyone nodded, and without another word the twenty soldiers broke into three groups and proceeded down the corridors.

It didn't take long for Carter and her team to reach their destination. With the scans from Columbia, it was far easier to navigate the ship. And with SG-4 backing her and Teal'c, the four Jaffa standing security for the Hyperdrive control didn't stand a chance.

She slipped into the large room even as the rest of her team fanned out, making sure every entrance was covered. She frowned upon finding the det-packs were gone.

"Nothing, Apophis or Klorel found them" she whispered to Major Coburn kneeling nearby.

He swore quietly "We've got nothing else".

She nodded "Looks like we'll just have to do this the hard way".

He caught the look in her eyes and nodded "If Foyle fails, shoot it up".

At that moment, the heavy stomping of booted feet echoed down several corridors. Everyone tensed, knowing what it meant. Sam moved behind a nearby power conduit and double checked her weapon. Made sure the extra clips were ready to go and took a deep breath.

"Limited ammunition, make every shot count people" she called out as quietly as possible.

No one responded, they didn't need too.

The first Jaffa streamed in through one of three entrances, only to drop from semi-auto weapons fire. A heartbeat later, all three entrances were filled with Jaffa. And the room filled with the stink of cordite and echo of machinegun fire.

_**Wednesday March 4**__**th**__**, 1998. Hera's Mothership.**_

Daniel double checked the little information he got from Columbia before they entered Hyperspace, and then ran the diagnostic again. The handheld scanner beeped with the same results, giving him the urge to break something.

"Doc" one of the two MACO's whispered "I think we dropped out of Hyperspace".

Daniel nodded "I felt it, but I'm more worried about this".

The young man nodded "What's wrong?".

Daniel looked up, then handed the scanner over "What does this look like to you?".

The young man took the scanner and double checked the scans "I'm not sure, it looks familiar, but I'm not a computer specialist".

Daniel sighed "Neither am I, but even I know that most common computer systems are based on a binary coding system. Except Goa'uld".

The young man frowned "And this is binary, which we shouldn't be seeing on a Goa'uld ship".

"Exactly" he nodded, taking back the scanner. Then started typing again "If I can somehow make this thing run a decryption program, I might be able to figure out a way to access the ships systems. It's pretty advanced so I'm not sure how successful it'll be".

The young MACO smiled and reached over, tapping two highlighted icons on the touch screen "There, standard decryption".

"Uh, thanks" Daniel smiled sheepishly. Then moved back to the computer console. Surprisingly it didn't take long for the scanner to beep, he checked the readings and smiled "I don't believe it!. It actually worked!".

Both MACO's smiled as they turned back to their watch, Pulse Rifles at the ready.

Only to glance back at Daniel a few seconds later as he gasped "Oh no".

Daniel quickly reached for the communicator "Sam, Anybody. Come in!" he hissed. Only to get nothing in response.

"Doc?" one of the MACO's whispered.

Daniel spun, his face a mask of worry and more than a little fear "This system, it's not Goa'uld at all" he blurted "It's Starfleet!".

_**Wednesday March 4**__**th**__**, 1998. Colorado Springs, SGC.**_

Doctor Janet Frasier had maybe five minutes to do what she needed to do, before security would be alerted and the entire base locked down. But it was the only option.

When T'pol had slipped the communicator into her hand before being handcuffed, it was all she could do to not gasp in surprise. Oddly enough, a strange look on the General's face gave her the impression that he was aware of what had happened.

She slipped into her office, and stopped upon seeing two guards enter behind her and head for the bed containing Lieutenant Kiona Thayer. Both moving to detach the medical equipment.

"Gentlemen, if you even think about touching that equipment, I will have you both held responsible for her death" she growled angrily "At the moment, that's all that is keeping her alive".

A blatant lie, but she was a doctor, and she'd be dammed if she let the moron Kinsey take full control here.

Both soldiers hesitated, one standing back and grabbing his shoulder radio "Colonel Samuels. Doctor Frasier says the patient cannot be moved".

_Understood. Stay there and keep the Infirmary under guard then. Samuels out._

Frasier nodded and turned back to her office. Making sure she closed the door, but didn't close the blinds. Both soldiers looked a little concerned that she was out of earshot, but having eye contact with her was apparently enough for them.

Sitting at her desk, she pulled the communicator and opened it up, not lifting it above the desk in order to remain unseen. It beeped as the frequency activated, and she turned in her chair slightly to obscure the fact that she was going to be talking. It would look really suspicious if they could see her lips moving.

"Enterprise, this is Doctor Frasier. We've got a situation down here" she whispered "Can anyone here me?".

_We read you Doctor._ Echoed Captain Archer _What's going on?._

She sighed, partially in relief "Senator Kinsey has taken control of the SGC. Arrested General Hammond and Commander T'pol. I've been isolated in the infirmary".

_Understood Doctor. We'll beam you up and then try to get a lock on the General and T'pol._

"What of Lieutenant Thayer" she asked "I can't leave her here".

_We'll beam her up after you. Don't worry Doctor, we won't leave anyone behind._

Frasier smiled slightly, even as she glanced over her shoulder. And frowned as she spotted no one in the Infirmary "Hold on Enterprise. Something Wrong".

She stood and held the communicator behind her back, even as she pulled the door open and entered the main area. No sign of the two soldiers could be seen. And the only noise was the steady beeping of the Lieutenants Cardio Monitor.

She hesitantly moved further into the room, but still nothing. No breathing, no noise what so ever.

"Enterprise, Beam up Lieutenant Thayer first. I'll go second" she said into the communciator.

She watched as the prove young woman, bed and equipment all vanished in a swirl of white and blue light.

She lifted the communicator only to feel a hand clamp over her mouth, and another steel like grip on her wrist, as someone very strong grabbed her from behind.

"Shh. I really don't want to hurt you Doc. But you've got something I need" whispered a male voice "Now when I release my hand from your mouth. You'll tell whoever is on the other end of that thing to beam you up. If you say anything else, I break your neck. And you'll never be able to help anyone else again".

Janet nodded silently. But it was unnecessary, as she felt the strangest feeling flood her body. Every nerve felt a strange tingle as the Infirmary vanished, and an unfamiliar corridor slowly appeared before her.

A tall man with dirty blonde hair looked up just as she felt the tingle subside, his face changing from a smile to a look of shock as he spotted someone holding onto her.

She didn't have a chance to say anything before she felt herself flying forward, colliding with the blonde officer. And into the bulkhead behind him.

Everything went dark before she hit the floor.

_**Wednesday March 4**__**th**__**, 1998. NX-01 Enterprise.**_

Buffy Summers snapped awake, her eyes taking in everything around her as her fuzzy brain focused. A familiar tingle in the back of her mind told her something was definitely wrong, and as sleep faded, that tingle grew clearer.

She leapt from the bunk and slammed her palm onto the wall mounted Comm's "Captain, there's a Vampire on board!".

_What?!._ Was the only response she got.

"Captain, trust me. There's a Vampire on board!" she blurted again "I can feel it".

Archer didn't respond immediately, obviously unsure of what to do._ Buffy, your quarters aren't far from the MACO's. Brief them, and do what you think is necessary._

If she was thinking clearly at all, she'd be surprised at how much trust he was putting in her with that statement. But all she could think about was the Vampire. And the safety of her friends and family.

"Got it" she said, and slapped the door controls. Not even bothering to wait for it to slide open entirely before bursting into the corridor.

She almost smacked into a young woman dressed in a blue Uniform. Buffy grabbed her by the shoulders, ignoring the startled and panicked look on her face.

"MACO room, where is it!" she blurted, looking like a mad woman.

She blinked before pointing down the corridor "Around..the corner, three doors down and to your right".

Buffy nodded "What do you do on the ship?".

"Xeno-Anthropology" she stammered.

Buffy shook her head "today your going to learn how to hunt and kill a Vampire. Your with me".

Buffy then darted down the corridor, dragging the young officer with her. And not even bothering to introduce herself as she burst into the room the young woman had indicated was the room she was looking for.

Only one person was present, dressed in workout clothes and hammering away at a speed bag. He blinked as Buffy scrambled through the door.

"MACO?" she asked as she headed for a large rack mounted on the wall. Holding Wooden training staves and shorter practise weapons.

"Yeah, Miss this is a restricted area" he tried to say with a measure of authority.

Buffy grabbed one of the staves and broke it over her knee into four shorter lengths "Soldier, were you with the mission to Sunnydale?".

He nodded "Yeah".

She walked over and held out one of the make shift stakes "There's a Vampire on board, and if we don't find him or her. A lot of people are going to die".

He looked down at the stake and took it without hesitation, though he did look a little pale "We need to alert the entire ship".

Buffy grabbed his shirt "We alert the ship and the Vampire will start killing, got it?".

He nodded "So what's the plan?".

Buffy looked back at the rack of staves "Make as many stakes as we can, then sweep the ship and verbally recruit anyone we come across. The only way to do it without giving away that we know".

The MACO nodded and headed for another wall, opening a panel he pulled a knife. Then sharpened the stake. Without another word he headed for the wall of staves, and began to break them all down.

Buffy turned to the young woman, still standing by the door "What's your name?".

She blinked a few times "Ensign Campbell" she answered quietly.

Buffy walked towards her, and held out another stake "Campbell, I'm Buffy. We have a Vampire on board. Your going to help me find it and kill it. The only way to do that is to drive a wooden stake into it's heart".

The young woman looked down at the makeshift weapon, and swallowed hard before accepting it. She nodded, with no small amount of fear literally radiating from her.

Buffy turned back to the MACO and took a deep breath, watching him quickly and efficiently cut down the staves into stakes. She silently prayed that they could find the monster before someone died.

Especially her family.

_**Wednesday March 4**__**th**__**, 1998. Apophis's Mothership.**_

Apophis stared at the main screen and smiled. The Tau'ri home world slowly growing closer. Soon, very soon he would stand over it's burning remains, and take those who survived the assault as slaves. And then strip the entire world of what ever resources he could.

He would hold dominion over the greatest threat to the Goa'uld, and from there. Spread his domination over the entire Galaxy.

"My Lord, an unidentified vessel is entering sensor range. They were obscured by the Tau'ri home world" his First Prime called out from the main controls.

He leaned forward "**Let me see them**".

The screen flashed, and a strange vessel appeared on the viewer. A circular saucer with two appendages protruding from the rear. It was hazy, and distant, but it looked small and fragile.

"Sensor resolution is losing coherency My Lord. Something is flooding the surrounding space with interference, I am attempting to compensate" his First Prime called out again.

Apophis frowned and sat back in his chair "**Launch all Uda'Jeet wings. And Order my son to do the same. They will burn that vessel to cinders, and we will then proceed to the planet".**

**The First Prime nodded as he gave the orders through the console. And soon enough the viewer was filled with the tiny specs of Death gliders. Perfectly arranged in Combat formation as they advanced in several waves towards the ship.**

**He smiled at the prospect of seeing his forces in action. The human ship would burn, he was sure of it. As they didn't have any technology capable of standing against him.**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: Star Trek, Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Star Gate SG-1 (Atlantis by extension). Belong to their respective owners. I am not making any proceeds from this story, or the use of characters or concepts. I'm simply borrowing them for a bit.**_

_**Please don't sue me.**_

_**Wednesday March 4**__**th**__**, 1998. 9:55 AM. NX-01 Enterprise.**_

Jonathan Archer frowned as Malcolm quickly distributed Phase Pistols to the entire bridge crew. Then double checked with the security detachment they had sent to double check with Trip down at the Transporter controls.

"Captain, Security has Commander Tucker and Doctor Frasier. They're both alive but unconscious. They're moving them to sickbay" he reported.

Jon nodded "Lieutenant Thayer?".

"Already moved to sickbay before Doctor Fraiser was beamed aboard. The intruder likely beamed up with her" Malcolm nodded "Sir, I request permission to join the search teams".

"Denied, Malcolm. I'll need you at Tactical" Jon replied.

Malcolm nodded, but it was clear he wasn't happy.

His face changed a moment later as he scanned his console "Sir, I'm detecting multiple launches from the two lead ships. Sensors aren't clear, but I'm picking up nearly two hundred small vessels. The size of shuttle pods".

Jon frowned as he looked towards the view screen "Fighters".

"Quite likely sir" Malcolm responded.

"Open a hailing frequency" he nodded to Hoshi.

She sighed a moment later "No response sir, they aren't responding".

"Wide frequency" he nodded, then sat forward "Attention unidentified vessels, you have entered Earth space. Be aware that we will defend this system with everything we have at our disposal. If your intentions are not hostile, I ask that you pull back immediately and engage in communications".

Hoshi shook her head, but said nothing.

He made a cutting motion "Malcolm, bring all weapons and defences online. Travis, full ahead. Let's put some distance between us and Earth".

No one said a word as they turned to they're duties, and soon enough the imagines on screen cleared up as they put some distance behind them, and drew closer to the three advancing vessels.

Sure enough, nearly two hundred tiny fighter craft advanced towards them. He looked to Malcolm who was studying his console intently.

"No shields can be detected, armaments are high yield plasma cannons. Equal to the Mark four system in use on the Intrepid Class" Malcolm called out "I'm detecting two life signs per vessel".

Jon looked back to the screen "Defences to full. As much as I hate to say it, let them make the first shot. Phase Cannons only".

Malcolm nodded and settled into his stool. Like everyone else on the bridge, his face a mask of concentration.

Jon brought his own command interface online, and settled back in his chair. Knowing that his ship, had to buy enough time for Columbia to slip in from the rear.

And the teams still onboard to do whatever they could to stop this fleet.

In the end, it all came down to prayers.

_**Wednesday March 4**__**th**__**, 1998. NX-01 Enterprise.**_

Buffy, Ensign Campbell and MACO Lieutenant Carl Black moved carefully down the corridor towards Sickbay. Already an additional ten crewmen had been recruited, and currently sweeping out in two groups of five. Most other personnel were already at their stations, so the teams were now heading towards Engineering and other key area's to alert the crews quietly.

Buffy stopped as she turned the last corner, and gasped upon seeing the glass doors to sickbay literally shattered outwards. The metal frames bent and the glass literally laying everywhere.

Carl slipped to the other side of the corridor and together they advanced. Buffy feeling an incredible urge to break rank and just burst forward, as Willow, Xander and possibly even her mother and sister had been inside, she just didn't know.

Ensign Campbell, carrying a Phase Pistol as well as a stake covered the corridor from the rear, even being a Scientist she still had basic training which gave Buffy some sense of security.

Together the Slayer and Soldier entered sickbay, only to find it a mess. A dull banging echoed from a side door. Carl motioned for Buffy to move towards the door. Even as she glanced towards the other side of the room, and noticed that both Willow and Xanders beds were empty.

She couldn't see any blood however, which was the only thing that kept her from panicking.

She inhaled deeply before nodding at the soldier, and moved towards the door. Watching as Carl took a position right in front, back a few feet while she moved to the door release.

He nodded and she hit the button, and it slid open just as Doctor Phlox stepped out, brandishing a long aluminium pole.

Buffy didn't even give him time to think, she simply took it away from his and pushed him gently against the wall "Doctor, relax!".

The Denobulan looked absolutely terrified, especially being pushed against the wall, but nodded a moment later "He came in, I barely had time to get lieutenant Thayer into the morgue before he started tearing the place apart, I'm not sure how, but he's knocked out internal communications on this deck".

"What?" she asked "How?".

"I don't know, but I can't reach the bridge, or security" Phlox quickly replied, then looked around the room "Oh no…he took them!".

Buffy grabbed his face "Doctor, who was here?".

"Your mother and sister were visiting Miss Rosenberg and Mr Harris" Phlox said "We need to find them, Miss Rosenberg's injuries are severe enough that she shouldn't be moved!".

Buffy dropped the doctor and stumbled back, feeling a growing sense of darkness within her chest "Carl…is there anyway we can track them" she asked quietly, trying to fight through the fear.

He shook his head "Doubtful, Vampires won't show up on internal scans".

Phlox however perked up "Miss Rosenberg will however!. I was treating her with the Osmotic Eel for the bullet wound, the Isotopes from the Eel should still be present in her system, if we can scan for a specific bio-signature we can at least find Miss Rosenberg".

Buffy smiled "Do it!".

_**Wednesday March 4**__**th**__**, 1998. Klorel's Mothership.**_

Klorel scowled as he watched the life drain from the Jaffa beneath his hand. The Hand device rupturing every blood vessel in his brain.

His anger spent, he released the hapless Jaffa and spun towards his First Prime "**Round up every Jaffa not assigned to the invasion, and find these intruders. They must not be able to take control of this ship, or disable any of the systems, far too much depends upon destroying this world**".

The First Prime, technically the second in overall command under his Fathers First Prime bowed and silently stalked from the room, only for an unfamiliar sound to echo through the corridor.

He spun back to the door just in time to see the First Prime and three other Jaffa collapse under strange energy blasts. The pilot of the Ha'tak spun, pulling his Zat'nikitel, only to catch another blue energy blast.

Three men clad in strange black uniforms, streaked in silver entered. Weapons raised. Behind them three Jaffa, one of them Master Bre'Tac.

Klorel scowled as he made eye contact.

One of the black clad soldiers moved towards him, only to be stopped by Bre'Tac "Do not harm him, the host is very close with Colonel O'niell".

The tall bald man scowled, but nodded. Tapped something on his rifle before shooting him once. Darkness descended upon Klorel instantly. He didn't even feel his head bounce off the floor.

Major Foyle nodded to his two remaining team members, who split up and joined the two Jaffa who had accompanied Bre'Tac by the two entrances. The doors closed moments later, and Zat blasts to the controls ensured they were locked in.

He quickly secured the boy Goa'uld with Zip-ties, and pulled the hand jewellery from his right hand, then moved towards Bre'Tac "You sure you can fly this thing?".

Bre'Tac smirked "I can try".

Foyle nodded "Once we start shooting at Apophis, we won't have much time before more Jaffa come banging on the door" he said as he pulled his communicator.

Bre'Tac nodded as he did his best to familiarize himself with the controls.

"This is MACO Alpha, bridge is secure. I repeat, bridge is secure" he said into the communicator.

No one responded, but he wasn't expecting anyone too. At least not yet, if everything was going to plan the rest of the teams were far too busy dealing with Jaffa. He tried to ignore the thought of how many of them weren't going to live through this.

Bre'Tac smiled "Flight controls, shields and weapons are now under our control. I am also detecting one smaller vessel near the third planet, accelerating towards the combined compliment of both Motherships death gliders".

Foyle nodded "Enterprise no doubt. Let's just hope Columbia is either hiding, or arriving soon".

The old Jaffa didn't look away "One vessel against two hundred fighters. You are not concerned?".

Foyle smirked "Enterprise is a tough ship".

"Shall I begin firing?" Bre'Tac asked, finally looking up.

Foyle nodded "Let's draw some attention from Enterprise. And pray Eris really is on our side".

The old Jaffa frowned at the mention of the Goa'uld. He only nodded and turned back to the console "Bringing all weapons online, targeting Apophis flagship".

A moment later, the viewer was filled with heavy weapons fire from the Ha'tak, a half dozen slammed into the ship before they could raise shields. Minor damage and small explosions covered the lower support structures.

Bre'Tac smiled "True to form, Apophis displays his arrogance".

Foyle smiled as he adjusted his communicator "Hopper, you're a go. Blow it and get out".

No response was issued, but a moment later several internal detonations could be seen from three different area's onboard Apophis's ship. And a bright white light shot out from the underside.

Bre'Tac nodded "Ring transporters have been activated. We have taken them on, I cannot be certain of how many or if they were indeed your people".

"We'll find out soon enough" Foyle replied.

_MACO Alpha, this is Motaki. We're onboard but pinned down. We won't make it, there's too many Jaffa in this section!. _Echoed from his communicator, weapons fire echoing in the back ground.

Foyle growled "Motaki, can you transport to Hera's ship?".

_Negative, were completely pinned down, we'll be lucky …._

That was it, the transmission was dead.

Foyle looked up upon feeling a hand on his shoulder "They died well" Bre'Tac said quietly.

_**Wednesday March 4**__**th**__**, 1998. NX-01 Enterprise.**_

Malcolm Reed smiled as his sensors flashed, showing that the lead ships weapons and shields were fluctuating. The fighters baring down on them seemed to halt their advance, or most of them did. As if they were torn between turning back.

Combined with weapons fire from the second ship, scoring several direct hits on the lead ship. Confusion in the enemy ranks was almost guaranteed.

"Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing Malcolm?" Jon asked from is chair.

"I believe so sir, the second ship is firing on the first, and I'm registering several internal detonations. The insertion teams were successful" he replied.

Jon smiled "Full speed ahead, my last order is rescinded. Target those fighters and give them everything we have".

Malcolm nodded and set the targeting computers to automatic. Two hundred targets would be nearly impossible for him to track accurately. And at Ten thousand kilometres the top and bottom Phase Cannons opened up.

Six cannons, each capable of independent targeting flashed to life repeatedly. The first few volleys vaporized several fighters instantly, cutting through the initial formations like they were nothing.

The pilots reacted quickly however, and soon evasive manoeuvres ensured that maybe one or two fighters could only be hit with every shot.

Still, in only ten seconds, nearly twenty of the small craft had been reduced to dust.

Malcolm's sensors flashed again, and his smile widened "Captain, the third vessel is also firing on the lead ship. Shields won't hold out under the strain for long, not with the damage they've already taken".

Jon nodded "Then let's keep the fighters occupied".

Another three second passed, when the fighters started to open fire. Over one hundred and fifty small attack craft opened up almost as one. And space ahead of them was instantly filled with burning blasts of plasma.

Malcolm frowned, and along with everyone else grabbed for something to hold onto as they flew into the maelstrom. Vulcan shields barely holding up under the onslaught.

It only lasted a few moments, as Enterprise flashed through the initial formation and spun quickly around to re-engage. But it was more than enough to reduce their defences.

"Shields are down to Eighty Percent Captain" Malcolm reported.

"And with their formation broken they shouldn't be able to concentrate fire. Keep up the pressure" Jon replied coolly.

Malcolm nodded and turned back to his console, keeping a close eye on the targeting computer, just to make sure nothing goes wrong.

_**Wednesday March 4**__**th**__**, 1998. Hera's Mothership.**_

Eris, or Hera as she was once known as. Smiled from her throne at the damage being inflicted upon Apophis. She looked down to her throne's chair, and activated the small display. The sensor readings being taken from the sun and overall gravitation effects in this exact sector were so far a perfect match for the readings she had, from the last time this happened.

Taken while she was the one inside the Sarcophagus. Such irony, she mused. That she would be the instrument of her own betrayal, only to return and ensure the events occurred exactly as they happened before.

All to make sure nothing could stand in her way of taking over this Galaxy.

And this Ha'tak itself would be the key to that destiny becoming reality.

She tapped the shipwide communications "**This is Hera, all Jaffa will now evacuate. Proceed to the Al'kesh and prepare for departure**" she stated calmly, even as she brought up another system and typed in a command access "**The device is now active, we now have less than ten minutes before the reactor goes critical**".

Closing the communications, she leaned forward. And watched the battle for a brief moment. Revelling in the destruction being wrought in space before her.

Standing slowly she approached the single Jaffa at the controls "**It is time**" was all she said.

The young Jaffa nodded and set the automatic systems, pre-programmed flight and fire controls. Then turned to her, bowed and then headed for the side entrance to the bridge.

The door opened just as she turned to follow, and she watched in momentary shock as a human male wearing glasses gunned down her servant.

She took a deep breath and smiled as he entered, with two Starfleet soldiers right behind him.

"Hi" he smiled "I'm Daniel Jackson. Thought I'd drop in and ask you a few questions".

Hera shook her head, smiling in amusement at the turn of events "**I'm terribly sorry to disappoint you Doctor Jackson, you see I have a schedule to keep. And I do not have time to indulge you**".

With that she activated a specific crystal on her hand device, and felt the Site to Site Transporters take hold. The bridge vanished before any of them could even pull the trigger of their weapons.

_**Wednesday March 4**__**th**__**, 1998. NX-01 Enterprise.**_

Buffy slipped quietly through the hatch into the shuttle bay, and paused as both Lieutenant Black and Ensign Campbell moved in behind her.

She instantly spotted the shuttle bay control room on the other side of the walkway. The window literally covered in blood. As if someone had either exploded within, or been torn apart.

Looking down at the shuttle bay itself, she could see bloody footprints on the tops of both shuttles. And on the floor around them.

Black motioned for the control room, and then looked to Campbell "Watch the hatch" he whispered.

She nodded, stake and phase pistol at the ready. And still looking terrified.

Buffy had to give her credit, the woman had been literally shoved into a truly terrifying situation, but not once had she complained or choked up.

Shaking her head, and coming back to the now. Buffy nodded to Black and quickly headed for the control room. Absently she wondered if Phlox had managed to notify any of the other teams roaming the bottom two decks of the ship, she hoped he had. She didn't relish the thought of dealing with this monster when the lives of her friends and family on the line, not by herself at any rate.

She didn't need to open the door to the control room, it was already open. The interior lighting flickered from obvious damage to the light fixture. Revealing nothing but more blood. No body however.

She shook her head at Black and nodded towards the shuttles. He gritted his teeth and nodded back. "I'll take the far one, you take this one. Together".

She nodded and moved to the ladder that lead to the first one, moving down quietly. And took even more care as she crossed over to the roof hatch.

Black quickly moved back over to the other side, and moved down the ladder as well. Buffy examined the roof access, and frowned. There was no lights within, and the key pad under the bent panel was shattered.

She looked up and spotted a similar look of defeat on Carl's face. He shook his head, confirming her fear. He did pull a small hand light however and moved towards the forward bubble. Leaning over he took a quick look.

It only took a moment, but it was all it took.

The moment he leaned down, a shadow detached itself from the ceiling above Ensign Campbell. Literally slamming her down into the metal walkway. And easily disarmed her. Leaving her laying their, possibly dead, or at least unconscious.

The shadow stepped forward, and before Buffy could even breath. Levelled the young woman's weapon towards Carl, and fired once.

The MACO still slumped over the edge, collapsed forward and tumbled to the floor.

Buffy stared at the shadow in horror, knowing without a doubt that she faced her worst fear.

The shadow stepped forward, smiling with a normal human face. Phase Pistol aimed right at her.

"Hey lover" Angelus smirked "Miss me?".

_**Wednesday March 4**__**th**__**, 1998. NX-02 Columbia.**_

Erika was aware of the sensor readings coming from the third Ha'tak even before Russ Hexter called out from tactical.

"Captain, the third ship..".

"I see it" she cut him off "Helm, time to go in. Full power to shields and weapons, I've got a bad feeling about this".

No sooner had they brought full power online when Doug Hunter turned in his seat "Sir, communications from the third ship. Doctor Jackson".

"Patch it through" she nodded.

_Columbia, do you read?._

"Go ahead Doctor Jackson, what's happening over there?" she responded.

_To be honest, I'm not sure captain. Those sensor readings I took earlier, we couldn't make sense of them because the internal systems are of Starfleet manufacture. But it gets worse, I think this ship is about to blow up, Eris rigged the primary power core to overload, I'm not sure why though._

Erika gasped as she sat forward "Starfleet?".

_Yes, but more advanced. I managed to access unrestricted logs. This ship was heavily modified __using scavenged and replicated parts from another Starfleet vessel over twenty years ago. This other ship is incredibly advanced captain, I downloaded as much as I could but most of it's encrypted. What little I could decipher was logged in Goa'uld. All I can access right now are the shields. But I think those were meant to be dropped anyways._

Erika scowled "Hold tight Doctor, we're pulling you out".

_Captain, we need to stop this overload. We have no idea what Eris was intending to do._

"If you have any idea's Doctor, tell me now. If not I'm pulling you out" she stated.

He didn't respond, she didn't expect him too. He had already stated the systems were encrypted.

"Drop shields Doctor, and prepare to beam out" she finally ordered.

_Understood Columbia._

He really didn't sound happy.

Hexter growled from Tactical "Captain, we've got weapons targeting from that Mothership. Four cannons are attempting to gain a targeting lock".

She nodded "Grab the team and bring all defenses to full. Hunter try to raise the teams on the second Mothership. And try to raise Enterprise as well, inform them of Doctor Jackson discovery and have everyone prepare to evacuate. We don't know how large that explosion will be".

Second later the ship started to rock, the main view screen displaying the incoming weapons fire. Most missing by mere feet, but a few slammed solidly into their shields.

"Those cannons pack a big punch Captain!" Hexter called out over the sound of damage alarms.

A few coolant conduits at the back of the bridge broke free. Spewing their contents across the tactical stations in the back. Thankfully no one was standing back their.

"Evasive maneuvers!" she barked, and barely held tight as the ship rocked from a third weapon strike. This one heavy enough to rupture something in the ceiling, and allowing a support beam to crash down, missing her command chair by inches.

She ignored it and focused on both the main display and tactical readout on the arm of her chair.

Akagi, sitting at the helm deftly managed to avoid most of the weapons fire, and brought them close enough to the Mothership that the cannons couldn't target accurately.

Hexter realized the tactic and took the initiative to beam the three men out of the bridge without being told "Captain, Doctor Jackson and the MACO's are secure, raising shields. Output is sixty one percent".

She scowled "And we only took three hits. Akagi, make sure we don't take too many more of those please".

"I'll do my best sir" he replied even as he guided the ship towards the second vessel. Watching two different directions now, and piloting the ship wildly to avoid weapons fire from two different direction.

"Captain, Eris's ship is now firing at anything in range. They must be set to auto targeting, sensors have picked up a two second pause between lock and fire" Hexter called out.

"I can use that" Akagi called out from the Helm.

Erika just held on "Can you raise the teams on the second ship?".

Doug Hunter looked up with only a seconds hesitation "No sir, I can't raise anyone".

"Then how could we contact Doctor Jackson?" she asked, even as she felt the ship rock violently a fourth time.

No one responded. Leaving her to try and think of something else. She just hoped she could come up with something in time.

_**Wednesday March 4**__**th**__**, 1998. NX-01 Enterprise.**_

Malcolm Reed knew that something was wrong, only seconds before the third ship started firing at the incoming Columbia. And the started to target them.

"Captain, Columbia is being targeted by the third ship, and they're targeting us as well" he said, even as he watched the rest of the tactical systems "Shields are down another four percent sir".

Archer nodded and checked his own display "Can we reach anyone on the second ship?".

Hoshi slammed her good hand into the console "Sorry sir, subspace is being flooded by a full spectrum of interference. It's being generated by the third ship".

Archer glared at the view screen, everything he knew flashed through his mind. One ship under there control. Two ships of hostile intent. Fighters still numbering just over a hundred.

Twenty odd personnel trapped on at least one of those ships. And a hostile Vampire loose on his own ship. Things couldn't get much worse than this.

"Captain, I'm picking up a power core overload on the third ship. Sublight engines are also coming online, their moving towards the lead Mothership" Malcolm called out.

He sat up "Any indication from the captured Mothership that they can see that?".

Reed checked his console and then shook his head "No sir, they're still splitting fire between the two Motherships. And remaining stationary".

Archer mentally swore "And no contact from Columbia?".

Hoshi shook her head "I can't cut through the interference".

He growled "Take us in. Ignore the fighters, prepare all Torpedoes. Target that third ship and hit her with everything we have".

Malcolm nodded even as Travis at the Conn adjusted the ships course. He could only watch as the third ship moved to fill the view screen, and slowly grow closer.

_**Wednesday March 4**__**th**__**, 1998. Klorel's Mothership.**_

Major Stephen Foyle knew something was up before Bre'Tac could even look up from the console. The shaking of the ship intensified considerably in only a second, meaning they were being targeted by a lot more than one ship.

"Eris has targeted us, specifically engines and weapons. Shields are holding but they will not last very long" the old Jaffa commented.

"Can we move?" he asked.

Bre'Tac nodded "Eris is also moving, a direct course for Apophis. I believe she intends to ram".

Foyle blinked "Ram?".

"There is also a build up of power within the main reactor. This makes no sense, Eris would not destroy herself" he commented.

Foyle looked over to the view screen, and watched as Enterprise changed course. It wasn't an easy thing to determine, but the trajectory change was dramatic enough.

"Enterprise, where is it going?" he asked.

Bre'tac checked the sensors "A direct course for Eris, they are increasing weapons fire. Ignoring the death gliders".

"And Columbia?" he asked.

"The other ship has taken several hits, and are attempting to evade" the old Jaffa replied "A wise precaution. Eris weapons are significantly more powerful than standard Ha'tak cannons".

_MACO Alpha, this is Carter. Come in._

Foyle sighed in relief as he grabbed the communicator "Go ahead Captain".

_We've managed to push the Jaffa back. And are making our way to the bridge, we've got wounded. _

"Negative Captain, we're sealed in. Your going to have to find somewhere to hole up. There's no way in" he sent back.

_Understood, how are things up there?._

"Not so good Captain, Eris betrayed us. She's firing on everyone and is preparing her ship for self destruct, probably just as she rams into Apophis. At least that's what it looks like" he replied coldly. She was the one who convinced them to follow her plan as it was.

_I understand Major. _She replied hesitantly _I'm turning command over to Major Coburn. Do you copy?._

He scowled over the line. Knowing exactly what she was doing, she made the call and now she was taking responsibility for it.

"Copy that. Major Coburn has command" he replied, then looked to Bre'tac.

The old Jaffa shared his displeasure at the new developments, the look in his eyes told him as much. He didn't say anything however, and simply focused on the console before him.

Foyle then caught something different, Bre'tac was adjusting the ships heading and engaging the engines. "What are you doing?".

"We are taking fire from two directions, the shields cannot take much more. I will attempt to move us around Apophis, and catch him in a crossfire between us and Eris" he stated "Our best option I believe".

Foyle relaxed slightly, still unsure of the old Jaffa's allegiance. But willing to give him the benefit for now. He was the only one who could pilot the ship as it was.

_**Wednesday March 4**__**th**__**, 1998. NX-01 Enterprise.**_

Buffy hit the walkway hard, her head spinning from the roundhouse kick. She barely managed to roll to the side as a heavy stomp slammed into the walkway, right where her head was. And snapped her own foot up into Angelus's ribs.

He stumbled back just enough to allow her room to stand, she rolled backwards, and barely regained her footing before the master Vampire rushed back in.

A flurry of punches and kicks were exchanged between the two of them. Buffy barely managed to parry or block most, but a few slipped past. Rocking her body heavily, each blow hammering with incredible force.

She spotted an opening after three more blocked hits and took it, grasping an over-stretch punch and tossing him over her shoulder.

Angelus tried to grasp the railing, but missed. And landed heavily on his back. Right on top of one of the shuttles.

Buffy didn't waste a second, she leapt down intending to crush his skull with her knee. Only he moved at the last moment, she landed hard. The impact vibrated through her upper leg. The pain in her knee was almost unbearable.

A spinning roll brought Angelus back to his feet, and in one smooth motion followed up with a low spin kick. Catching Buffy right in the side of the head. She didn't even have time to grunt from the painful impact with the shuttle before she found herself spinning through the air.

She landed on the floor of the bay hard, the metal floor drove all the air from her lungs. It was all she could do to even try and stand.

Angelus stood above her, a sick smile etched firmly on his face "Oh c'mon lover, you can do better than that" he snarked, then jumped down to the floor. Grabbing her hair he lifted her to her feet, only to send her back to the floor with a powerful downwards punch.

He stared at her, then kicked her hard in the stomach. The force picked her up and sent her slamming into the nearby shuttle. She felt at least one rib break from the impact, only compounding her breathing problem.

He sighed and looked up. Grabbed the upper walkway and easily pulled himself up. And moved to a control console. Even in serious pain, Buffy wondered how he knew how to operate Starfleet technology. Angelus however just started to whistle.

"Lover, your not really trying" he started to speak, shaking his head in disappointment "So I'm going to give you some incentive. Your friends and family, their locked in the shuttles. And in less than a minute, the shuttle bay doors are going to open. And both shuttles will be sucked out into the void of space".

Buffy felt the anger surge within, and she pushed herself up "Why?" she gasped "How?".

He smiled as he leaned over the railing, staring down at her with that same sick grin "Why?. Because I want you to suffer. I can't get you out of my head" he growled "Something left over from that fuck-up of a soul I bet. And as for how?. Let's just say the crewman who was working in here when I arrived didn't have much of a pain tolerance. He told me everything I needed to know about how to operate the systems here. Of course it took some persuasion. Hence all the blood".

The lighting changed to red a moment later, and an alarm echoed once, just as a loud thumping noise echoed from the hatch only a few meters from her.

Buffy looked up, and then over her shoulder at the shuttle she was braced against.

"No" was all she said, and leveled one powerful kick at the walkway support beam. A thin metal pole that helped to hold up the walkway.

It collapsed easily under the power of her kick, but it was far stronger than common materials. She felt her leg shatter under the blow.

It had the affect she wanted however, the walkway literally collapsed several feet, and Angelus flew forward. Again unable to grasp the railing.

He landed half on the shuttle, and fell to the floor hard. Landing on his head. Buffy pulled herself towards the fallen Vampire, even as he coughed up blood. Unable to move.

The impact probably broke his neck.

She grabbed him hard "How do I stop it?" she growled.

He smiled through bloody lips "Sorry lover" he choked "You can't, I wanted you to suffer. What better way than to make you choose".

"Choose?" she asked "No more games!" she growled as she slammed him into the floor.

He chuckled, spraying blood with every gasp "You can maybe save two of them. But not all of them" he gasped out. "Your mother and Willow?. Or Your sister and Xander".

"What?" she cried out "You can't be serious!".

He laughed, "Choose who lives Buffy. And choose who dies!".

_**Wednesday March 4**__**th**__**, 1998. 10:10 AM. NX-01 Enterprise.**_

Hoshi Sato couldn't believe what the console was telling her. It took a second for it to register "Captain, someone in the shuttle bay has locked out bridge control. The doors are on a timed deployment!".

Archer didn't move, "Security?".

"MACO's are already on site sir, they can't get in. They're trying to cut through the hatch, but it'll take too long" she replied.

"What's the timer at?" he demanded.

"Twenty four seconds" she replied, and then checked something else on her console "I've got seven life signs. Four are in the shuttles, but I'm not picking up any power In the shuttles".

"Grapples!" Jon barked "The moment those doors open, prepare the grapples, and get someone to transporter control. Have someone ready to beam out any life signs, in and out of those shuttles!".

Seconds later the entire ship jolted, everyone knew that the shuttle bay had rapidly decompressed when the doors opened. More than a few members of the bridge crew gripped their consoles tightly as they realized what had happened.

"Sir, grapples aren't responding!" Hoshi called out.

"Transporters!" Jon barked, even as the turbo-lift doors opened.

He turned just in time to see Jack O'niell step out, followed by Rupert Giles. Both looked concerned and armed with both Phase Pistols and wooden stakes.

Hoshi nodded as she received word from transporter control "Transporter control has several locks, they're transporting now".

Malcolm cut in "Sir!. The third Mothership is accelerating towards the lead vessel!".

Jon turned just in time to see the scene play out on the main screen "Time to impact?".

"Fifteen seconds!" Malcolm replied.

"C'mon" Jon growled "Travis, be ready to get us out of here" he ordered a moment later.

The seconds ticked by for everyone on the bridge. Their prayers with whoever it was that had been in the shuttle bay. And with those still onboard the second Mothership.

_**Wednesday March 4**__**th**__**, 1998. 9:55 AM. NX-02 Columbia.**_

Russ Hexter gasped, not something he would normally do. But seeing two shuttles tumbling through space, and picking up several life signs inside and outside said shuttles was not something he expected to see.

"Enterprise lost their shuttle bay!" he called out "I've got seven life signs…wait. Make that four. Inside the shuttles".

The sensors beeped at him, drawing his eyes to the primary tactical display "Third ship is accelerating towards the lead ship, impact in fifteen seconds!".

Erika leaned forward "Are we in range to render assistance?".

"Grapples are a no go. Transporters can reach one of the shuttles" he replied and was already giving the orders "Enterprise won't be able to grab them all, the system needs a five second cycle to purge the buffers".

"Grab them!" Erika ordered.

He was already done, and smiled upon seeing two life signs in one shuttle vanish from the sensors. A moment later a text flashed across his screen from Transporter control "We've got two survivors!".

"The third ship?" Erika called out.

"Impact in five.." he replied.

Erika cut him off "Helm, get us out of here. Full impulse!".

The ship jerked heavily as the ship accelerated to full sublight. Reaching full speed just as the two mother ships collided.

The only people to witness the actual event where those on board Apophis ship itself. And by both Starfleet vessels sensors.

The Mothership once belonging to Eris, had barely begun to collide with the heavily damaged Mothership of Apophis, when a bright light seemed to appear at the very top of Eris's ship. A heartbeat later, an arch of powerful energy flashed out in every direction. Encompassing both Motherships.

A massive sphere of white energy seemed to form within the blink of an eye. Nothing within could be seen, or detected on sensors.

It shuddered slightly, almost as though it was trying to collapse. And then expanded rapidly. A surge of energy erupted a heartbeat later.

Columbia was already clear of the initial blast, but was caught by the shockwave. It tumbled end over end through space.

Enterprise was much closer, still trying to recover the two life signs within the last shuttle. Both went tumbling through space from the initial blast.

The Mothership formerly under the control of the Goa'uld Klorel was shielded somewhat by the bulk of Apophis's ship, but it too couldn't hold up to the initial blast.

And on earth. Everyone in North and South America would see a brilliant flash of light in the daytime sky. Brighter than the sun, and lasting only three seconds.

Two seconds later, an invisible shockwave of electromagnetic energy swept across the entire face of the planet. The effect was instantaneous. Power across North and South America flickered.

And then died.

**This is the end of the story. Well, this part of the story. The sequel shall be coming to a computer near you very very soon. **


End file.
